She was Stronger
by savystories
Summary: This is the story of Johanna Gilbert, Elena's fraternal twin, watch as the drama unfolds with Johanna and her friends in it! Things will never be the same![OC]
1. Meeting Johanna

**Hey readers! This is just a prologue to my first ever story! I hope you like it this starts in season one with my OC Johanna Gilbert. I hope I described her looks well. If y'all have any advice I would love for you to tell me. I am super excited and nervous at the same time. Hope you like it! Love you Savy**

It has been four months since her parents died. Three months since she got on a plane to leave her problems and travel the world. Two months since she started to let go of the past while finding herself. One month since she came home back to the small quant town of Mystic Falls and swore that she would not let her parent's death hold her back any longer.

The beating organ in her chest that she had once called a heart was now just numb. All the pain that she used to have she pushed aside. Her feelings were void and she was happy that way. At least she told herself she was.

She grew up in Mystic Falls with her twin sister Elena and younger brother Jeremy. Elena and Johanna were un-identical twins and, when they said un-identical they meant un-identical. Elena had olive skin with gorgeous brown straight hair parted down the middle. Strands of hair framed her heart shaped model looking face. No one could forget her deep dark brown eyes that matched her hair. She looked like the porcelain French dolls Johanna saw while traveling that summer.

Johanna had lightly sun kissed skin, and she had naturally wavy beach like honey blonde hair. It was parted to the right and, hit right above the end of her rib cage. She had side bangs with small, medium, and large chunks of hairs that were layered to frame around her face. She had a small round face with hazel brown eyes with hints of green hidden beneath the light brown tones. Elena was an inch or two taller than Johanna but, Johanna still had very long legs for her size.

Their personalities also could not be more different either. Elena was the poster child she was smart, strong, always knew what to say, and practically perfect in Johanna's eyes. Johanna on the other hand had dyslexia, ADD, asthma, and suffered from extreme anxiety. She had worked with her dad, who was a doctor, on being able to live without ADD or anxiety medicine. They kept the inhaler around just in case but she could calm her breathing with exercise. She had to start a sport to get out some of her energy so she started cheer. She also loved to swim, run and play soccer but, she put her all into cheerleading and that is why she has stuck around it for so long. Johanna was basically the tomboy. She had her fearless moments but she also had her socially awkward moments.

They both just had turned sixteen when Elena, their mom and dad had an accident off Wickery Bridge. Elena was told by all the doctors that she must have had a guardian angel that night watching over. She was found alive but, unconscious by the lake where the car dove into. No one knew how she got out of the car, not even Elena.

That is when their lovely aunt Jenna took over. All the kids took it pretty hard and, even though Johanna hid her pain the best, in the beginning, she took the death the hardest. That is when she signed up to go intern abroad for two months. She left behind all the anger and sadness and, chose to live life to the fullest that summer. When she returned to Mystic Falls she started to hang out with a more dangerous darning group of people. Unlike her old tight nit friends Elena and she had. She could honestly say it was the best summer of her life but, she would not dare tell her siblings that.


	2. Pilot

**Hey So I wanted to pop out the first episode quickly for y'all! SO here it is I hope I did tvd justice! Johanna is a very diverse strange character and I hope y'all fall in love with her. If you have any advice please review and if you like it follow for more episodes! Love Savy**

Johanna unraveled her bun on the top of her head and brushes through it with a brush that had an ivory frame straitening her hair. She turns it around and traces the ivory flowers with her delicate dainty hand. It used to be her mom's brush but, she stole it from her mom when she was just ten. Other than the pictures, this brush was the last good memory she had of her mom. Elena got her mom's necklace and ring; however, Johanna didn't really want the jewelry anyway. She felt like she would lose it or, she could forget to wear it. Elena was much more caring and sentimental when it came to things and people for that matter.

Johanna set down the brush on her large white antic dresser. She gave herself one last look at herself in the mirror checking her outfit. She was wearing dark indigo skinny jeans, a cute dull peach colored v-neck shirt and chestnut brown combat boots. She put a little squirt of perfume on her neck then on wrist rubbing them together. She grabbed her old white backpack that had memories written all over it and her old leather jacket that used to be her dad's. Finally, she grabbed her car keys and cell phone running out the door.

She hops down her stairs, her keys jingling in her hand. "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna says in an almost panicked tone. Johanna leans her head on the wooden post standing at the edge of her kitchen watching her family being the new routine of this school year.

Elena walks to the coffee machine with a mug in her hand, "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena eyes Johanna out of the corner of her eyes and she gives Elena a smirk. Then Elena sighs a little shaking her head to herself.

Johanna hears Jeremy practically fall down the stairs tripping over his tired sluggish body "Is there coffee?" He says walking to Elena's coffee mug like a zombie, grabbed it and, Elena rolled her eyes pouring herself a new cup of coffee.

Jenna fiddles with her wallet tossing basically all her money at Johanna, Jeremy, and Elena, "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Johanna pushed off the wood she was resting on, took the money and, put it in her wallet. Jeremy grabbed his and Elena's handing it to her.

She shook her head and put her hand out stopping Jeremy, "I'm good." Jeremy shoves the money into his hoodie and leans on the counter.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna says throwing her hands midway in the air.

" Don't you have a big presentation today? " Elena says with a silent laugh coming out as she smiles.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" She says grabbing her bag with one arm and staring down at her watch.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Johanna finally piped in leaning her body on her elbows that were propped on the kitchen island. She smiles at Jeremy, "Your riding with me, Jer." Johanna grabbed an apple and goes out the back door.

Jeremy starts walking to the door and Elena stopped him with a gentle touch to the shoulder. "You ok?" she speaks in a motherly tone.

"Don't start." Jeremy quickly says walking out the door.

Johanna POV

I have my normal indie/ folk music on in my black four-door when Jeremy opened his door and gets in flinging his backpack to the back seats. I smile at him after putting my black ray bans on and start the car.

"Remind me why Elena just doesn't come with us." Jeremy says looking at me with his head tilted up leaning on his head rest.

"She doesn't like the way I drive," I say turning swiftly pass a corner, "She trust Bonnie more but I don't blame her. Bonnie was with her through this whole… thing." I say with an almost monotone voice.

"Dad would have wanted you to do the internship, you know that?"

"I know but, I don't think Elena is ready to forgive me." We come to a stop at a red light when all a sudden Jeremy's smell hit my nose, "Can I give you some advice, Jer?" He sighs and looks out the window. I took it as a yes, "I am not gonna be like Elena, let's get that out of the way. But as your cool sister I need to warn you. I mean if you want to get high in school then get high at school but Jer you will get caught. If not by the teachers then by Elena and we both know that is worse that the teachers." We both laugh a little. "If you get high over the weekend let me know, K? You know I won't snitch and who knows I may join you." That is when I really got him to laugh.

"When did you become so cool Joey?" He asks as we pulled into the parking lot.

"When I pulled my scared little head out of my butt and lived a little! Now get to class and don't do drugs… Oh wait" I point my finger at him then pull it back and smile, "Too soon, am I right?" We both laugh getting out of the car; we grabbed our bags and then headed into school. I wasn't really that cool. I just acted like it, it was my mask.

I walked into the hell hole everyone called Mystic Falls high. I see Elena and Bonnie staring at Matt Donavan who was sadly looking back at my sister a.k.a. his ex. I run up to him and pull out one of head phones, "Hey Edward Cullen why don't you stop brooding for one moment and be the old Matty I remember." I smirk leaning against the locker next to him. He jumped a little when I pulled out his headphones. After he heard my voice, he saw my face, rolled his eyes and, pulled me in giving me a teddy bear hug.

He laughed a little, "Jo the world traveler, how've you been?" We start walking passed Elena and Bonnie I could feel their surprised glares darting me in the back. I just wanted Matt to be able to move on, not with me of course! But he deserved to be free. I say "good" in an overly excited voice and replay my voice in my head. I think how stupid and fake that sounded and, he stopped me in the middle of the hall, "Johanna… really how are you?" I know he is asking me about my parents and their death. I shrug my shoulders and take a breath in and when I exhale I let out, "I'm a lot better Matty."He smiles seeing my true smile and we walk into history. We walked in and see two spots in the back next to each other. We go and sit there.

"Do you see the fresh meat?" The girl in front of me turns and whispers that to me. I look up to see my lovely best friend Chelsy. She had shorter dark brown hair that matched her spunky attitude. She was new to Mystic Falls in eight grade but we became friends when she tried out for cheer the next year with me and Elena. She is a good four inches shorter than be but don't let her size fool you she could hurt anyone of any size if she wanted to.

I look at the guy her head nudged towards, "Hmmm… I see hair and neck." I laugh acting not impressed. She turned to me with her wide gorgeous green blue eyes staring at me. I sigh, "Fine just remember you made me do this…" I whisper to her, "Hey! New kid back here!" I say loudly. Chelsy and I try and keep a straight face. He then turns around and I saw exactly what Chels was talking about. He had striking green eyes and a hot long masculine bone structure. I pulled myself together and reached pass my desk and stuck out a hand "Hey I am Johanna." I smiled saying that to him. I could feel Chelsy gawking, "This is Chelsy."

He shook my hand," I'm Stefan." He even had a hot guy name. That's when I saw Elena storm in and quickly got settled and Stefan was almost automatically drawn back to her. I felt my butt buzz and pulled out my phone. **-Stef is deff attracted to yo sis! :/- **

I send her a message **–figures. lol… not- **I look at Matt who is now distracted by his ex's new intrest. He looked over Bonnies shoulder and tries to see what she is typing and I touch his wrist and shake my head no. I mouth "She isn't worth it." He settles back down some and gives a quick smile towards me. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but she is oblivious to the damage she can cause people.

After class Chelsy and I walk to our lockers. Chelsy then gets bug eyed and turned around walking away. I look behind me and see Elena storming towards me with Bonnie and Caroline behind her. I open my locker for a second. I put my head in it. I scrunch my face up and pout for the conversation we were about to have. By the time my head was out of the locker Elena was by me with her arms crossed. It was silent for a second or two, "Spit it out Elena I don't have all day to have you stay around and watch me with your judgment."

"Johanna why on earth would you tell Jer' you are okay with him doing drugs?" Oh boy it's this conversation…

"He snitched!" I raise my voice.

"I made him confess, I saw him stumble into the boys bathroom all depressed and I followed him. I caught him in the bathroom this morning with eye drops he smelt like… pot." She said pot in a hushed tone like it was a bad word.

"Well first off, I did not say smoking pot was good. I told him don't be stupid, don't do it in school, and don't get caught if you do have it." I smiled sarcastically.

"I get while you were off partying this summer you may have forgotten us little people like your family, Johanna. But we are still mourning and that is why Jer' smokes because he is depressed and is acting out. You telling him he can doesn't help." My smile whipped off my face quickly.

"I care about you and Jer'. I refuse to cling to the past. You should try moving on some time." I walk away slamming my locker.

I pull my stuff in my car and grab my penny board out from my trunk. **–Tell Coach I got sick!-** I texted Chelsy as I skated with earphones in my ears all the way to the cemetery. I walk to my parents grave. I sit across from their graves and then laugh angrily, "Why don't I feel anything?" of course no one answers but I continue to ask, "How can I be there for my siblings when I can't feel sad for your deaths? I loved you both but now that you are gone it is like you weren't even my parents. The worst part is I have been happy and I have had fun. I decided I would be free of you two but now I want to feel the pain!" I hear my scream echo and I turn around to see Matt, I could tell he heard the whole thing. I didn't realize this at first but I was on my knees. I could feel hot angry tears falling off my chin.

"Your sister knows you love her. Everyone deals with pain in different ways. Jo it's okay that you don't hurt like Elena does." He comes up helping me up and giving me a hug. "I am gonna head by grill come on lets go."

Matt and I walk into the grill. I look around for anyone to hang out with and realized that all my girls would probably be having a late practice for fun. So I sticked close to Matt. I see Jeremy gazing awkwardly at Vicki while she avoids his eye contact at all times. "Hey Vick." Jeremy finally gains the courage to say.

She pushes him aside with one single word, " Working." I sit at a table with Tyler and Matt. I could already tell Tyler was eyeing down Vicki basically picturing her naked right there. He was a sick little douche bag. I rolled my eyes.

Vicki comes and gives Matt and me our waters. "Thanks, Vick." Matt said. She quickly smiled and nodded towards us.

Slowly and shyly she bites her lip turning to Ty. She saw his glass was empty and her eyes almost lit up, "Do you need another refill?" she asked eagerly.

"I'd love one." Tyler says seductively watching her pick up his cup and still staring he follows her all the way into the back with his eyes.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt said making Tyler turn back and look at us.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." He states smirking.

"You're such a dick."

Tyler looked at me then back at Matt, "Whatever man at least I 'm not hooking up with your ex." He points to me implying that Matt and I was a thing. In freshmen year Ty and I dated but, in the summer he cheated on me with Vicki.

"Woah there, Ty. Don't be rude. We aren't hooking up he is my friend. Is that too hard to believe? I questioned.

Tyler looks at me and swallowed a lump in his throat, "Yes with you it is hard to believe."

I roll my eyes and stand up, "Douche." I look at my phone **–Hey we are at the pool table come see us, sissy- **I smile at Chelsy's text and see my girls almost running up to them.

I start walking towards them and, I see Abriana my main girl. She had a bun in with some jean shorts and a neon pink tank. Then of course Chelsy was up there with her pool stick, owning everyone at her favorite game. Her boyfriend standing behind her laughing about something Chelsy clearly said. He was my favorite of all her boyfriends. An all American boy, much like Matt but he already has scholarships from three colleges because of sports. There were a couple more cheerleaders behind my mains like Meredith, Ashleigh and Katie.

"Hey what was that world class jerk want from you?" Chelsy asks when she sees my face. She could tell it was my pissed off face.

"Said I was easy and that I have a thing with Matt." Abriana and Chelsy both open their mouths shocked.

Then Abriana cocks her eyebrow up and smiled, "Well do you have a thing with him."

"Eww. No. I love Matty like Matty not as Matt the boyfriend." We laugh and Abriana hands me a pool stick. We hear the door to the grill open and turn to see who it is. Caroline and Bonnie are talking and Caroline is in full blast secret telling mode.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." She says excitedly. I hear Stefan's name and roll my eyes. He was just a reminder of my sister getting another thing I wanted.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie questions like she did not believe Caroline.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." We all hear that and roll our eyes turning back to the pool table. Matt walks up to us, Chelsy is focusing intently at the pool table.

"Let's play so I can beat y'all." Chelsy says preparing to win the new game of pool.

Before Matt reached us he goes over to Bonnie who is sitting at a table near the pool game, "How's Elena doing?" I sighed to myself, the poor kid was still hooked on this girl.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me? "

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie automatically tells Matt no. Abriana walks up behind me and looks at Matt and Bonnie who do not notice her then looks back at Johanna tapping her on the shoulder.

"Talk about shutting someone down." I snap at her laughing a little.

"Girl… he is just caught up on your twiny." She jokes about.

"No, No… No, No, No. Do not call me her twiny. Last time we hung out without arguing was freshmen year." Johanna looked over at the door and notices Elena and Stefan enter. It was like everyone stopped to stare at her sister with the newest guy in town. She laughed to herself seeing both Matt and Caroline boil with anger. Even Chelsy was sucked out of her intense game to see my reaction. I looked down at Matt who started to leave Bonnie who had a hand on his forearm.

"More time, huh?" He shakes his head and walked towards my sister and Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Everyone sighs. _No fights tonight. _

"Hi. Stefan." They shake hands and I look back to Abriana and Chelsy.

"Doesn't look like she is hung up on him…. Whatever let's play pool." I shrug off my twin and her group like they were a piece of trash.

"I'm just sayin'… I'ma beat y'all so bad!" Chelsy shouts.

"Challenge accepted!" Abriana and I yell simultaneously. We point to each other laughing, probably being extremely obnoxious to everyone who wasn't hanging out with us. We played for another hour or two. Elena and her gang left just a couple minutes before we all started to head out. Chelsy was piggy backing with her boyfriend, Cort.

"Seriously cutest couple ever" Meredith one of our friends tells me and Abriana.

Abriana and I look at each other and put our fingers in our mouth sticking our tongue out like we are puking. Chelsy glares at us. We stop and stare like we are in trouble then burst out laughing. "Hey Meredith you need a ride girl?" I ask while we watch Chelsy and Cort get in his truck and zoom off. Abriana hugged me and went to her car with a couple other girls.

"Yeah that would be great, Where is your car?" I look around. "Back at the school actually. We should start walking, Come on." Meredith was a sophomore. She is quiet but I love bonding with this girl. I felt my phone start buzzing. **–Girl there have now been 2 animal attacks! Our base can't die on us ;D- **I laugh at Abriana's text. **-Guhhhh I ain't afraid of what goes bump in the night- **

"You can put your stuff in the back Mere." I say popping the trunk and sliding my penny board into it.

"Did you see your sister follow your brother into the men's bathroom today?" Meredith asked trying to get something other than cheer to talk about.

"No, but I heard about it. My sister complained to me about it to me Elena is a bit of a persistent one." I say slamming the trunk down.

"Do you think she is going to join back up with cheerleading?"

"I don't know but, Caroline and Bonnie will probably talk her into it."

Johanna finally got home that night and was more tired than ever. Meredith was home safe and finally after this long first day she was home. She went and checked on Jeremy who was fast asleep and then went to her room that conjoined with Elena. She could hear Elena on the phone talking to Bonnie or Caroline. She went and took a shower and got her baggie t-shirt and small pj bottoms on. She went downstairs to get a glass of water and her Aunt Jenna was still at the kitchen bar looking at different books with her laptop open. "Hey Jenna."

Jenna looks up from her work and smiles, "Hey kiddo how was your day?" Johanna pours the glass of water and sits by Jenna and stares at the water.

"Good… just kidding it was rough. I am trying so hard to be the glue but…" She forgets the words she was trying to say or maybe didn't want to accept what she wanted to say.

Jenna sighs, "But you have changed. You don't want to be the glue anymore." Johanna nodded her head yes. "It's okay. They won't hate you cause you have changed just go talk to her." She knew Jenna was right she was just afraid. She walked away grabbing her water.

Before she left the kitchen completely she turned to Jenna and replied, "Thanks Aunt Jenna… for everything." She continued walking up the stairs then she stopped in front of Elena's door. _This is it… be bold, no regrets, right? _She knocks on the door and slightly opens it, "Can I come in?" Elena was sitting in her window seat writing in her journal.

"Yes."

Johanna went and looked at all the pictures around Elena's mirror. She saw an old picture with Elena, Jeremy and her in their Halloween costumes. Jeremy was a power ranger and Elena and Johanna were both dressed as princesses. She smiled and pointed to the picture, "Remember that night, you got so mad at me and Jeremy because we got your dress dirty. So I purposely rolled in the mud so we would both be dirty."

"Yeah and then Jer' felt so bad he gave me half of his candy stash from that night." They laughed very quietly as if not to wake up the big elephant in the room. Johanna went and sat on Elena's bed.

"Listen Elena, I get you don't really know me right now but I am still just your dorky minute older twin. After mom and dad died I just realized I can't live my life in the past because if I did and I was taken away soon I would regret not living. I can't act the same way I did before because that was a girl who leaned on her parents for support more than her own. I have seen you change to you are strong and I know mom would be proud of you. I am not expecting you to forgive me or hang out with me but I need you to accept me." She stands up with a weight off her chest. She turns to leave while Elena was left crying looking into space.

"Joey wait…" Elena says running into Johanna's arms. They both embrace each other and just like that Johanna felt again. The split second that Johanna was engulfed by her sister she could feel everything again. "I missed you." Elena whispers as the twins cried not wanting to let go. Johanna was surprised by all the feeling but, it felt so good. She was the same person she was while it was numb but everything felt like she was alive.

"I missed you too." She lets go a little and both of them see each other's red puffy face, sniffling, and blotting their tears away. They laugh and say their goodnights.

Johanna didn't know if in the morning they would be the same or different but she felt loved.

Johanna got up with the same routine. She wore a black circle skirt and a cropped white tank top with white high top converse. Her hair was in a loose fishtail braid. Everyone was out the door and to school ready to start a new day. Elena still went with Bonnie in her car and Jer' went with Johanna. Johanna ran into history class and sat next to Matt and Chelsy turned around to her.

"You coming to the party tonight?" Johanna settles in and looked up at Chelsy.

"Yeah of course. Are we tailgating tonight?" Chelsy shakes her head yes then Mr. Tanner stands up as the last bell rang.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She innocently says.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." The class laughed.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Mr. Tanner had an irritated look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena shrugged.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"Umm.. Our parents died four months ago not a year. It's the second day of school cut her some slack." Johanna blurted out with anger.

"Would you like to be written up for disrespect Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner retorts. Johanna just stares at him angrily. Until…

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan spoke up.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." The class let out "ohh's " and laughs impressed by Stefan's attitude. **–Dayum! STEF GOT SUM BALZ- ** Chelsy texted Johanna.

Cort catches the Frisbee playing some ultimate with all the guys while Abriana, Chelsy, and I were dancing in the bed of his truck by the back to school bash. Chelsy was clearly a little tipsy when she got a crazy idea. She grabs my wrist and starts her speech, "Joey you should play a song for us .Remember when you would sing at church?"

"I haven't sang for a crowd since eight grade. You think I will sing for all these upper classmen." I laugh in her face almost.

"You're really good at singing. You will do great, you told me you want to _have no regrets and live every moment up_," she mocks my voice then turns to the crowd and cups her hands to her mouth, "Hey Everyone! Does anyone have a guitar? Hey Dave get your guitar out Joey wants to sing!" Dave runs to his truck and gets a guitar.

"What no Chels! I haven't been practicing!" I say she puts her finger up to my mouth and quietly goes "shhhhh" I laugh and lightly push her hand out of my face.

"Sing Good girl you love that song, Dave you know Good girl." He puts his thumb up and sits at the end of Cort's bed of the truck. By this time there was a huge crowd around the truck. _No backing out now ….I think. _

"Hey everyone let's get this school year started off right!" I could even see Stefan and Elena in the crowd. _Hey, good girl. With your head in the clouds .I bet you I can tell you. What you're thinkin' about. You'll see a good boy, Gonna give you the world. But he's gonna leave you cryin'. With your heart in the dirt. His lips are dripping honey. But he'll sting you like a bee. So lock up all your love and Go and throw away the key Hey good girl. Get out while you can. I know you think you got a good man. _

I dance around. I looked up and saw that Elena was gone but I eyed Ty and Vick. And I knew why Chels wanted me to sing this song.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? It's just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, girl. No good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o... Better listen to me. He's low, low, low..._

At this point everyone is dancing around and singing along. It felt so great to be singing again.

_Hey, good girl. You got a heart of gold. You want a white wedding. And a hand you can hold. Just like you should, girl. Like every good girl does. Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love. But he's really good at lying. Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust. 'Cause when he says forever. Well, it don't mean much. Hey good girl. So good for him. Better back away honey. You don't know where he's been. Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? It's just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, girl, No good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o... Yeah yeah yeah, he's low Yeah yeah yeah_

I could see Tyler getting antsy and wanting to leave with Vick. It would be my last chance to get Vicki's attention.

_Oh, he's no good, girl, Why can't you see? He'll take your heart and break it. Listen to me, yeah. Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? Just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, he's no good. Won't you open up your eyes? Just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, girl. No good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes _

By the time I opened my eyes to bow for everyone. Ty and Vicki were gone. "Jo' you got some request." Abriana says coming up to the bed of the trunk. I keep singing for the rest of the night.

The night was simi winding down. We got more and more request for slow songs.

Everyone begins to clap and that's when the panic began, "Somebody help!" Jeremy yells holding on to Vicki wedding style but her body was limp. I hop of the bed of the truck and run to Jeremy and Elena who was behind them. Matt came up from the same direction as I.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" I see the blood on her neck and I automatically look for something to place on her neck.

"What happened to her?" Ty asks with an almost caring voice. I see a guy with a jacket standing by the situation.

"Take off your Jacket" I practically rip it off him and with super strength I rip the sleeve clean off. I stare at the two pieces of the jacket shocked that I could pull the jacket apart. _It's just adrenaline. _

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yells staying close to his sister.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler pushes people out of the way. I thought to myself maybe he does care.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena blurts out trying to stay calm and Jeremy gently puts her on a picnic table.

"Put this on her neck." I order pushing through the crowd with the sleeve in my hand.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt nervously grabs Vicki's unconscious body. The ambulance comes barging in taking her and Matt to the hospital. That left everyone else to either book it out of the party or be questioned by the police. I was standing with Elena when Abriana came up to me, "Hey we are getting out of here… Do you want to come?" I was about to go when me and Elena both saw Jeremy with one last beer bottle in his hand. He was drunk off his butt by this point.

I started to walk towards him and then Elena stops me, "I got this, Jo. I have to talk to him anyway." I don't argue and decide to head out with my group.

"What's going on? " Zach asks Stefan nervously as Stefan runs through the back door of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan states quickly before running up stairs to his room. Stefan was begging his mind that he was wrong. He was praying that whoever attacked Vicki was not who he thought it was. He got into his room and closed the door. He looked out his balcony window when a big black crow flew in to his room. That is when his gut fell farther than it ever has in his 161 years of life.

He looked to his window, "Damon." A tall man stood at the window. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt and dark deep indigo that was almost black. His eyes were a piercing blue. They were crystalized and sharp they stood out even more because of his black tousled hair. A smirk grew on his face while Stefan's face became more and more morose.

"Hello, brother." Those words hit Stefan like a train speeding through the night. If looks could only kill because at this point Damon would be dead by the way Stefan was staring.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Damon walks in while Stefan stands his ground.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon sarcastically articulates.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan cuts to the endless chase.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon knows that Stefan has some sort of fear for Damon. So he stays like his devilish cocky self.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan spoke like he is pleading Damon to leave.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." He communicated just pushing every button Stefan had.

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother." Stefan knew that was a lie.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan tells Damon reasons to leave. _He couldn't be here_

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Busy meant he was having fun sucking everyone dry.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you." Damon didn't care if he covered his tracks. He didn't care about anything.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan enquires again pleading for an answer.

Damon cocks an eyebrow up and tilts his head to the side slightly, "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word . . . Elena."

"Hey. We're gonna go to the Grill, wait for news." Bonnie says coming up to Elena who was still staring at Jeremy trying to find the words to say to him.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Bonnie stared at Elena for a moment contemplating whether or not she should bring up the weird psychic moment she had in the beginning of the night.

She finally had the courage to tell her best friend, "Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, what?" Elena said grabbing Bonnie's shoulder.

"That it's just the beginning…" Bonnie said and Elena widened her eyes at the fact that she almost felt the same way.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon questioned Stefan rummaging through Stefan's journals.

"She's not Katherine." Stefan states.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon struts over to Stefan.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." He tried walking away from Damon.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon started to hit Stefan.

"Stop it." Stefan shouts.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for the Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan pleaded roaring louder.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon smiled. He was winning. Stefan's face boils while his veins rise below his eyes. He transformed into the monster he truly was.

"I can." Damon's own veins sparked with the excitement of blood.

"I said stop!"

Elena finally makes her way to Jeremy, who was still drinking his last beer, "You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." Jeremy rolled his eyes taking one last sip of beer then throwing the bottle behind him, "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." Elena knew she wasn't the 'cool sister' and she took her motherly position with pride. Johanna may be the one to let Jeremy have fun but, at the end of the day she would keep Jeremy grounded… alive.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy slurred and Elena just shook her head in disbelief.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." She sighs wrapping her arms around him.

"Cort please get her some coffee." Johanna said as Chelsy leaned on her singing Call me maybe with Abriana. Johanna darts her head back and forth looking at Abriana and Chelsy then she looks back to Cort, "Make that two coffees. Two coffees for two party animals."

"Abriana come here I have a secret." Chelsy whispered leaning into Abriana's ear. They both giggle and Chelsy starts to talk into her ear. So much for the secret

"Hey, hey… there is a major hottie over there. His name… his name is Cort! AND HE IS MINE!"

"Okay… no no.. shut that down sissy." Johanna put her hand over Chelsy's mouth after she foolishly yelled making the whole place look at us, "Cort hurry up with the coffee!" Johanna leads the girls to a table, "Oh this would be so much more fun if I were drunk."

"You couldn't be drunk you were living it up, singing. No Regrets!" Chelsy said pumping one of her fist in the air. Cort gave both of the girls coffee and we sat to make sure they drank it.

Over on the other side of the coffee house Bonnie was struggling to get Caroline sober. Caroline was so angry, sad, confused, and drunk. Bonnie's job was much harder than Johanna's because when Caroline was a sad drunk she was a dangerous drunk. She would hook up with guys she just me, say things she should say, or drink more than the little light weight could handle.

Caroline has her head in her hands while Bonnie sits across from her, "Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline pops her head up, "No." Then ducks her head back down in her hands.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline."

"Yeah, it is."

_Elena: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. _

_Stefan: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past. _

_Elena: Without the pain. _

Chelsy was asleep on Cort's shoulder and Abriana was starting to finally sober up… more or less. Johanna decided to leave and Cort promised to take the two girls home. Johanna had time to let her mind wander, remembering the last couple of months.

_Johanna: I finally lived… fully alive with pain, nervousness, joy. I was someone who I never thought I could be… _

_Elena/Stefan/Johanna: Someone alive. _

_Johanna: It is easy for me… to block things out.. The bad things.. I can hide from those._

_Elena: But for me it's not that easy. The bad things stay with me. _

_Johanna: I can't run from them because no matter how hard I try…_

_Stefan/ Johanna: They follow me. _

Caroline was still sitting by herself contemplating life and what it was all about. Yes she was drunk but this she knew would always be a question of hers.. why?

She looked up and there was a man alone sitting across from her. He had crystal light blue eyes that sent shivers down her spine. He had dark black hair, a leather jacket and, a haunting smirk. She smiled almost sobering up just because of his beauty. Damon nodded back at her smile… if only Stefan could know where Damon was.

_Stefan: I can't escape them, as much as I want to. _

_Johanna: I want to escape them._


	3. Night of the Comet

**Ayyyeeeooo! So thank you for reading, following and the one person who reviewed! It means a lot to me.**

**To Riana Salvatore: Thanks for the question! I guess she is a mixture of Emma Stone and my own imagination. **

**I do not own tvd just my OC's! I hope y'all enjoy this "episode" Love Savy**

_Elena: Dear diary, this morning is. . .different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it. _

_Stefan: I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. _

_Elena: For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. _

_Stefan: I welcome the day. . . _

_Stefan/ Elena: Because I know. . . _

_Stefan: I will see her again. _

_Elena: I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. _

Line Break

Johanna's POV

I woke up in a haze. _What kind of dream was that? It was simple, compelling mysterious… I wanted to learn more I needed to know more. All I saw was two blue eyes… they were crystalizing with sorrow and anger. The light blue was enlaced in a deeper turquoise that burnt with passion. It was like those eyes were hungry… hungry for me. _

I went to the bathroom and washed my face trying to shake this weird feeling of being prey. It didn't work really but at least my face felt fresh. I straightened my hair and got my outfit for the day. I went to my mirror and saw a strange sight. A happy girl. Right before she was going to go out the door Aunt Jenna popped her head in, "Hey kiddo, you look cute."

"Thanks you look…"

She interrupted me, "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

I look at her then put my finger in the air and spin it around, "turn." She spins around then I smiled, "Yes you look very classy, Where are you going?"

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference," She goes over to my mirror and fiddles with her hair, "Hair up or down?" Elena walks through my door and surprisingly wraps one of her arms around my shoulder.

" Sexy stewardess." I say, complementing Jenna.

Jenna lets it fall down and then mockingly Elena chimes in, "Boozy housewife." Then she giggles.

Jenna sighs, "Up it is."

"You're feisty today." I say sharply still laughing at what she said.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna said finally finishing her hair. I let out a laugh.

"…There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No." Elena and me both say at the same time.

"….Yeah…." Jenna said wondering where Jeremy was.

Line Break

Chelsy jumps in my car, "Hey sissy, Where's Jer?" She asked throwing her stuff in the back.

"M.I.A. I think he went to go see Vicki Donavan in the hospital."

"Oh yeah… what happen to her?"

"Umm. Jer' found her in the woods covered in blood something bit her next… drained her of blood. You clearly were too drunk to notice."

"You know the back to school bash is my last party before I get serious, So like a vampire?"

"No way! Vampires are a myth." I bluntly stated.

"Come on anything could happen. Jackson said you ripped his Jacket literally in half… maybe your one of them."

"Jackson was drunk off his ass last night… I didn't rip it in half." I lied. "I like garlic butter and garlic bread and I tanned this weekend. Yep, definitely a vampire Chelsy" I stated sarcastically, "I would put money on that."

She giggled, "Whatever.. I just haven't heard of an animal biting a human in the neck and sucking its blood…"

"True, true… text ab's we are in front of her house and tell her to hustle."

"K."

A couple minutes later Abriana ran out of her house and got in the back of my car.

"Ayee my mains, So Chelsy why can't your boo drive you?"

"Because Cort has early morning practices now, Coach Tanner changed their schedule."

Line Break

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner questioned.

I looked up and saw Elena and Stefan guilty as charged the two were staring at each other from across the room. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile because they looked so innocent. The bell rang and the class hopped up from their seats to leave. I fumbled with my things being the last one to leave right behind Stefan and Elena.

"I brought it." He hands an old book to her, "Told you."

"Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name." Elena said admitting defeat.

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then."

"Where did you get it?" Elena asked.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah." Elena sighed

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back. "

"Ok." Stefan stated. Elena saw me in the corner of her eye and smiled at me.

"Hey Jo'"

"Sup girl." Chesly ran up to me.

"Hey Elena" She said fake like.

"Hello Chelsy." Elena said annoyed. "I don't know if you guys have met Stefan but this is Stefan." She laughed at her awkward way of introducing him.

"Hey Johanna and Chelsy." He shook my hand then Chelsy's.

There was a moment of awkward silence, "Ok so the night of the back to school bash, this one over here ripped a jacket in half. She lied to me and Abriana but everyone saw it even Tyler. You are the talk of the school right now." Chelsy smiled.

"Chelsy…" I laugh trying not be pissed at my best friend, "What! No I… I mean I didn't… well I did but like it was already tore up."

"Jo you ripped a guy's jacket?" Elena asked.

"No, Elena… don't worry about it." I turn the opposite way and leave Chelsy, Elena, and Stefan behind.

Line Break

3rd person POV

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie walking up to the school.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Carline said with a dreamy undertone to her voice.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie inquired.

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline said laughing, just as they were walking through the door of the school Johanna came barging through pushing the girls slightly out of her way. It didn't feel right to Bonnie. Johanna had this untamed energy around her and she could feel it slowly start to engulf Johanna. She shook of the feeling. "Hey watch out!" Caroline said.

"Drop it Care." Bonnie said simultaneously. Caroline was shocked by Bonnie's outburst but at the same time she did drop it letting Johanna leave.

Outside the school Johanna was trying to go somewhere, anywhere.. just not at the school. Even though this rumor wasn't a big deal it somehow made her nervous. She knew that she ripped that sleeve clean off and she shouldn't have been able to but she did. Things started to spin, she felt a panic attack begin.

"Johanna… Johanna Stop!" Johanna heard a familiar voice say. She turned to see Abriana's Mom, her second mother basically. Tear in her eyes she turned around and ran to comfort. "What's wrong with you girl." Mrs. Johnson looked to Johanna and saw the tears. Johanna trusted Mrs. Johnson more than anyone since her mom died. She took her guard down, Mrs. Johnson still looking at her, then Johanna felt her eyes burn. She fell to the ground it was like her eyes were turning inside out.

"Mamma Johnson what's happening to me?" Johanna managed to mutter before she continued to whelp in pain.

"I think I know… come with me, hurry." Mrs. Johnson led Johanna to her car.

Line Break

Johanna POV

We stepped out of the car. My eyes stopped hurting but my vision was blurry. I was catching my breath trying to control my hyperventilating. Mamma Johnson led me inside and sat me down on the couch. "Mamma Johnson do you have eye drops? My eyes are literally so blurry."

"I have one better…" She took my hand and slipped a ring on my finger and almost instantly my eye sight was back to normal like nothing had happen. I looked down and saw a thin ring with small anchors vertically engraved and within the engravings there were small deep blue stones.

"What is this? Why did this help my eyes? Why did my eyes begin to hurt in the first place?" All these questions fell out of my mouth. Mamma Johnson looked at me with a concerned look. I could tell she didn't want to tell, "Please Mamma J. If there is something important you know… please… just please tell me."

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" She grabbed my hand and I nodded yes.

"I met your mother two or three months after she had Elena. Randy and I wanted to find a small town to settle in with Abriana. Your mom was a very giving person and I think everyone in the neighborhood knew that because a couple weeks after we arrived you were found on their front porch. They took you in and decided to have you grow up with Elena as her twin till you were old enough for them to tell you. The parents didn't give a birth certificate but they left two notes one for you and one the parents. They said you were special. Things would start to change around your teenage years. Sudden rage, loss of feelings, power you can't explain… They told them then to let you wear the ring and to not take it off. Then to give you the letter to read." Johanna already had tears coming out of her eyes but at this point she was so shocked she was calm.

"So I am adopted, Does Jenna know?"

"Yes. No one was supposed to tell you till you had your first sign of needing this ring. Your mom gave me this ring to protect I was her closest friend at the time and of course I said yes. Last year your parents thought maybe you would never show symptoms but I guess with the death and everything else whatever makes you this way has shown through. This is the letter they wanted you to have." She handed me a letter in an old envelope. I looked at it and ran out of Mrs. Johnson's house. She let me go. I let go.

Break Line

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie set outside The Grill after school. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie stated like it was an interesting fact.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline redirected their conversation back to Elena's juicy story.

"So then nothing." Elena said almost disappointed but she hid it well with a smile.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline wasn't buying nothing hapepened.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena said monotone like.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" she said smirking like she wasn't a virgin.

"Profound." Elena said sarcastically getting up and then putting her jacket on.

Bonnie looks at her kind of surprised she got up, "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Elena said getting her wallet and left. Bonnie looked at Caroline with her mouth half way open shocked. Caroline shrugged a little excited she was right and, teasingly stuck her tongue out at Bonnie who then started to laugh.

Line Break

Jenna was preparing her first parental talk of her whole life. She never thought she would be Jeremy's parent or that she would be this young and being a parent. But after her talk with Mr. Tanner she was determined to prove him wrong. She set down her bag of food. She heard hard footsteps come from upstairs and went through her speech one more time. "I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole." Jenna said grabbing some tacos out of a bag as Jeremy walked into the kitchen.

Jeremy smiled somewhat then said, "No, I'm good, thanks."

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk." Jeremy shakes his head and starts to leave.

Jenna rolls her eyes then point to Jermey, "Hey, you! Come. Sit." She points down to the chair and he fumbles his way back to the bar stool across from her," Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

Jeremy smiled, "You get high?"

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. . .reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though." She went to the fridge to get some water, "Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding. . ." when she turned around Jeremy was long gone.

However she heard the front door slam and she ran to see Johanna in tears, confused and angry, "Johanna… Johanna where are you going… Johanna!" Jenna screamed at Johanna who slammed her door after she ran upstairs. She went to her bulletin board and started to grab every picture, every memory, everything that made her hurt. She threw them to the ground. Jenna ran in and started to grab at Johanna who's anger was burning through the air, "Johanna please stop!" Jenna was thrown back but she was relentless. Jenna wrapped her arms around Johanna falling with her to the ground. "Johanna it'll be okay.. it'll be okay." Jenna said naturally like a mother petting Johanna's soft silky blonde hair.

Johanna picked her head up, "I know I am adopted…" she got up grabbed her penny board and headphones and ran out of the house leaving Jenna dumfounded on the floor.

Line Break

Why me? I can't even think.. I am speechless. I am angry. I am about to fall apart.

Johanna thought while she was penny boarding down the street. She was pushing herself faster… faster… faster. When she quickly fell shooting the board quickly across the street, She felt pain from different parts of her body. "Great just great…" She mumbled to herself. She started to get up and felt strong hands start to help her up. Johanna shoved away from the strange hands, "Hey watch it." She looked up and her mouth almost immediately dropped… those eyes. The man put his hands up and in one hand he had her penny board.

"I'm sorry.. I just saw you fall.. are you ok?" He looked at Johanna with concern. She became lost in his eyes… those blue eyes. The exact eyes that she saw in her dream only better. Something in her snapped her out of the trance. She grabbed her board forcefully.

"Thanks, I'm fine." He stared at her clinching his chiseled sculpted jaw, his noes flared a little and his eyes widened. He seemed as though he was fighting something within him.

"Hmmm. You have a cut on your hand." He said slowly enunciating each word perfectly. She looked at her hands.

"I'll be fine." She smiled lightly looking back up… but he was gone. She got back on her board and went to the town square and found a bench to sit on and think…

Line Break

Elena drove up to the Salvatore boarding house and parked thinking if she should actually go to see him but then heard Caroline's perky voice, "_Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex_" She jumped out of the car and went to the door. She pulled a cord making the doorbell ring. Elena waited a couple seconds then she knocked on the door and it slid open with a creepy old creek within the door hinge.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena quietly as if not to wake anyone up said. She stood there gawking at the huge over the top house. She looked back outside intently. A big black crow, like the one she saw at her parents graveyard flew in the house spinning her around back into the house. She looked up and was taken aback by the mysterious man who stood in front of her. He had eerie blue eyes and a cheesier smirk painted on his lips. "I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open." She pointed to the now closed door. He kept his eyes locked on hers staying quite for a little bit more time.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He smiled cocking his head to the left

Elena heard the news shocked, "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He led her in with one of his large hands on her upper back.

"Wow. This is your living room?" She said looking up at the large ceilings.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Elena questioned

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." She said quickly.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon said hopelessly.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said almost asking him why.

"I'm a fatalist…" everything was quiet for a second then Damon spoke, "Hello, Stefan." Elena looked up and saw Stefan with his eyes locked on Damon while Damon's were locked on Elena's.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." He said still staring down Damon.

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon joked.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan awkwardly said.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." She shook Damon's hand.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." He slowly kissed Elena's hand. Elena starts to walk out but is blocked by Stefan who is still staring at Damon.

"Stefan. . . .Stefan?" Stefan just steps to the side while he watched Damon like he were prey. She leaves.

"Great gal. Whoo. But I have to admit Johanna is very mysterious. She has secrets… She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said annoyed.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" Damon continued to banter sarcastically.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan snapped

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon said smiling evilly.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan said trying to cut to the chase again.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said poring himself a drink.

Line Break

She looked down at the envelope in her hand that was shaking profusely. Then she stared at the ring that wrapped around her left pointer finger rubbing her thumb over it. She slowly opened the envelope. Then started to read it

_Dear Child, _

_However old you maybe You must understand we gave you up so you can live. The only thing we know that can help you is what you are a gypsy. Your blood can bind and break any curse. As one of the last remaining gypsies you must hide. There are things in this world that will want you for your power. Be safe sorry we are not the parents or help you have wanted us to be._

_Good luck _

Johanna took the note in like she did the talk with Mrs. Johnson in complete and under shock. She could not move, she could not cry. She just sat there so deeply bemused. Out of anger she crumbled the note up and shoved it in her jean pocket. She got up and started back to her house she just wanted to be alone forever.

Line Break

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena utters while sitting on the coach with Aunt Jenna.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna said remembering past relationships that were bad with a disgusted look on her face. She heard the door open and see's Jeremy come through the front door and then Johanna pushed him out the way and ran to her room. The whole family felt the vibration of her slamming her door.

Elena sighed, "I have to go pass out pamphlets with Bonnie, Good Luck Jenna."

Jenna stood up and went to Jeremy who was half way up the stairs, "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." He said clearly high.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna threw an apple at the back of his head.

"Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?" He said turning back to face Jenna.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." She said crossing her arms.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." She sighed and let him go. Jenna went up to check on Johanna who was pitifully in her bed. Jenna knew just who to call.

Line Break

Three minutes later Jenna heard a knock at the door when she opened it a tall skinny yet muscular boy stood smiling at their door frame, "Grant, thank god she is upstairs. You're the only one I thought to call for." Grant had light brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. They knew each other since they were babies. They only became closer and closer over the years. But last year he went to boarding school in California. Grant's mom told Jenna he had just gotten back the night before. He went up to Johanna's room and knocked before he quietly came in and sat on her bed, "Hey Jo-bug…" He said softly.

Johanna's head popped up and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Grant your back."

"Got in last night, what's wrong?" She ducked her bed back under her covers. "Jo-bug you have to tell me…" he pulled her covers from her and watched her sigh and burry her head in her pillow. "Ok. Nope we aren't doing this.." He said picking her up throwing her over his shoulder. She just hung there honestly depressed and somewhat still shocked. He took and went out the back door, "We will be back in a minute Jenna." He shouted back into the house. He sat her on the swing outside in her back yard.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked curiously.

"Because you would always tell me secrets on the swing so what's up?"

"I'm adopted Grant. I am also a freak of nature…"

"Wait what… how are you a freak of nature?" Grant asked. She pulled the note from her birth parents out and handed it to Grant. He looked back up at her surprised, "Do you really believe this?"

"Mrs. Johnson put the ring on my finger and I automatically was normal again.. My eyes burned like they were changing I don't know it was scary."

"This is crazy… who else knows about you?"

"Just you." She looked away with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Hey. Hey I won't tell anyone Johanna… I promise. Trust me.. I know. I know I have been gone for a year but I am here for you." She smiled and got up and they hugged.

"Come on lets go to the comet thing tonight." Johanna happily said finally better.

"Okay but we are going in my truck… not your little girl car." They laughed

"Please I do not have a little girl car! It's the bat mobile."

"Just cause it's black doesn't mean it is the bat mobile." He retorted back at Johanna.

She shoved him a little, "shut that down.. real quick." They went to Grant truck and drove to the town square.

Line Break

Zach walked into his uncle's room and saw him writing in his Journal, "What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?"

Stefan looked up at him and sighed like a father would, "Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his."

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't. I took care of her." Stefan said implying he compelled Vicki.

"You're sure?" Zach asked.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." Stefan said snapping at the man.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for." Zach finally asked then he left. Stefan was left to think to himself, _was she?_

Line Break

"Are you going to tell Elena and Jeremy?" Grant asked me looking at his small candle he was about to light for the ceremony.

"No, Elena is already barely okay with me. Why give her another reason to think poorly of me."

"I know you Jo-bug you act worse than you are, tougher, meaner, bad ass-ier. But deep down you are just a nerd like me." He smiled and just stared at Johanna.

"You know me too well. Wanna hear a secret. I told Jeremy to tell me if he smokes on the weekend so I can join him but I don't really want him to cause I have never gotten high." He laughed at her.

"Don't worry Jo- bug it isn't that fun. You aren't missing out. At least that is what I have been told seeing as though I haven't gotten high either. Heard you are a singer now."

"No not really. I just sang a couple songs at the back to school bash."

"Oh well I may have told Mrs. Lockwood we would sing together at the founder's day party. Grant and Jo unplugged kind of a thing." He smiled and Johanna's mouth dropped.

"Grant! I can't not for a real event." Johanna said punching Grant slightly.

"You will get paid." Grant said bribing Johanna.

"Fine. You won me over." Johanna said with a silly accent like she was from the fifty's

"Ahh well little missy. If you look up yonder you see, you'll see a big ball of fire…" He said in a country accent but then he got serious, "stuck on the same course forever. As people we can chose to make up our on paths or stay on the same one forever." He didn't realize how close he was to Johanna.

"Staying on the same path is safe." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"But you will never know anything different if you stay on that path." He quietly responded. She pulled back and looked back to the sky. To Johanna the same path was one day marring Grant living in Mystic Falls and being safe never knowing anything different. She couldn't let herself fall for her best friend because she was not going to be like the bright comet above her.

On the other side of the town square Elena sighed about to say the hardest thing to someone since speaking at her parents funeral. "It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . . " She quietly finished talked to him blowing out her candle. She walked away but Stefan let her go

Line Break

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon told Vicki irritated.

"No, please, stop. Don't. . ."Vicki barely got out.

"Shh. I got you. . ." Damon said mockingly.

They were at the edge of the roof and Damon was pulling her around, "No! No!"

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." Damon spoke again. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon said to Stefan who swiftly jumped onto the roof.

"Let her go." Stefan heroically ordered Damon.

"Shh. really? Ok." Damon pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof.

"No!" No Vicki screamed again.

"No, no, no!" Stefan pleaded with Damon. Damon throws Vicki to Stefan. Stefan caught her staring at her neck. The stiches she had were ripped open by Damon.

"Ugh! Relax." Damon said calmly.

"What's happening?" Vicki mumbled weakly.

"I don't need her to be dead, but. . .you might. What attacked you the other night?" Damon asked Vicki.

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki said confused almost as if her answer was forced although it was incorrect.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire." Vicki uttered.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked.

"You did!" Vicki cried.

"Wrong!" Damon quickly retorted.

"Don't." Stefan begged.

"It was Stefan." Damon pointed to Stefan.

"Don't."

"Come here." Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." His eyes dilated and she was in a trance.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me."

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this."

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage fully and throws her to Stefan. She screams loudly yet weakly. "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that. You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan confidently stated.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." He grabbed Vicki, "It's OK." Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . ." Vicki said in pain but normally like nothing ever happened.

"You Okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki said leaving.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon said devilishly.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." Damon smirked his trade make devil like smirk and then was gone within a blink of an eye.

Line Break

Grant and I met up with Chelsy, Cort, Abriana, and a bunch of other people at the now abandoned Town Square. The guys, as usual, got the Frisbee out and played some ultimate.

"So Grant's back in town, Jo. Are you planning to pick everything back up where you two left it off?" Merideth asked like a kid listing to a story. All eyes were on me.

"Umm. No we are just going to be friends." I smiled back at her.

Her mouth dropped, "What why?"

"I want passion, I want to not be on the ordinary path like everyone else. I dunno… I just I am certainly not ordinary." I thought about being adopted, and being the gem when I told the girls that.

"Well if you aren't going for him… I sure will." Katie said laughing. I looked at Grant playing ultimate and then looked back at Katie who was waiting for my reply.

"Go for it." I smiled back to Katie.


	4. Friday Night Bites

**Alright jumping right into the episode! I hope you enjoy don't forget to follow and review! Love y'all, Savy **

"Johanna! Johanna Marie Gilbert get up now!" My head flew up shocked by the screaming by my door.

"I am up! I am up!" I looked at my alarm clock, 4:30. "What that crap Jenna? Why did you wake me up?" I yelled while I jumped out of bed and opened my bed room door. I did a double take when I saw Abriana and Chelsy standing at my door.

"Because it's the Thursday before the big game and as a Mystic Falls High cheerleader to come to the school early, practice, and decorate the school." Chelsy said smirking.

"Now get ready! You need to be in my car in ten!" Abriana said closing my door. I heard them quietly giggle going down the stairs. I hustled to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a high pony tail. I got some skinny jeans, my combat boots, and a deep blue V-neck and put it in my cheer bag for after practice. I put on some nike pro's and a work out tank-top and then slipped my cheer shoes on. I grabbed my bags and I was out the door.

I got in Abriana's car, "Time!" I yelled and Chelsy looked at her phone impressed.

"Dang it you beat us! 8 minutes and 35 seconds." I did a little victory dance then buckled up.

We get in the school after our hour long practice and shower up and change clothes. We met in the gym and all the girls were looking for our Captain… Caroline.

"I'm sorry but don't you think our captain should be at the start off of football season?" Abriana asked Chelsy and I.

"Coach wanted Caroline to be captain because she is _dedicated _and will _always be prepared for anything. _I don't see a dedicated and prepared Caroline anywhere." Chelsy stated with the utmost anger. "She is my back spot how was I supposed to fly today if she wasn't even here!" Bonnie walked up to us fiddling with her phone.

She looked up at us, "I am sorry guys I have tried reaching Caroline but she won't answer. We should just start without her." We smiled at Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie." Abriana said and Bonnie walked away to rally the girls and start working.

"Where is she? What could be more important than this, right now?" I asked the girls while we started working.

The sun was barely peeking into Caroline's satin cream colored curtains when Caroline's eyelids fluttered open softly. Everything was peaceful for a moment until Caroline felt the pain enter her neck and then all the memories of the past night flew into her mind. She rose up in her bed breathing heavily. She tried to slow down her breath as she saw Damon's half naked body still asleep next to her. She knew she had to get out of there and slowly made her way out of bed. She made sure with every dainty, delicate step she took she still would look to Damon out of the corner of her eyes. Caroline took one step that creaked her wood flooring ever so slightly. She looked to Damon who still appeared to be asleep. This was it she looked at the door and headed to it quickly. Caroline was at the door knob then she looked back. Damon was not lying down, without hesitation Caroline quickly turned around only to be taken back by Damon smirking right at her. "Good morning." He said cocking his head to the right.

"Please... Don't!" Caroline begged being backed up to a wall. Her hand brushed against her night stand and she grabbed her lamp for protection.

"Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah." Damon had one finger in the air wagging it back and forth. That did not stop Caroline from smacking him across the face as powerfully as she could.

She jumped on her bed inching her way to the other side of the room. "No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" She threw her pillow at Damon.

"This could have gone a completely different way." Damon smelled the blood on Caroline's pillow and his face changed before Caroline knew it she was once again Damon's meal.

I was walking through the quad when I saw Stefan and Elena talking then out of nowhere Bonnie came and pushed me out of the way. She gasped, "Johanna?" she muttered.

"Bonnie are you okay?"

"I just saw blue eyes wild power… so mush untamed energy." She whispered like in a trance. My eyes widened, "Oh.. I am sorry Johanna. I didn't mean to say anything. I am just super tired from the early morning practice." She quickly ran away. I brushed it off as best as I could and went over to my sister.

She smiled at me, "Johanna are you free tonight?"

"Yes'm." I replied.

"Perfect. Dinner, our house. 8:00. You, me, Johanna and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

I looked at Elena and then back at Stefan then back at Elena, "Wait, what?" I said confused.

"Bonnie is a little on edge, so I need her to see what a great guy Stefan is."

"Oh. Okay. Well I think Bonnie is just really tired today. She bumped into a little while ago and then went all serious on me and was like, _blue eyes…" _I laughed leaving out the part about my so called untamed energy because that still freaked me out a little.

"Did you say blue eyes?" Stefan said somewhat serious.

"Yeah, why did she give you the same fortune?" I laughed. All of the sudden Stefan turned around quickly and catch a football. My mouth dropped while Stefan threw it to Tyler. We walked into school. I was still thinking back to Stefan catching the football.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena said excitedly.

"I used to. It was a long time ago."

"So… why don't you try out for the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He scoffed teasingly

"So you don't like football?" Elena questioned.

'No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena encouraged him.

"And take it from someone who has dealt with it. Tyler may act like your nothing but after you caught that ball he has hidden respect for you." I chipped in.

"Says the two girls who have spent their alone time in a cemetery."

"That was one time!" I debated.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy."

"This is true. I got to go see you two love birds around." I teased going to my locker.

3rd person POV

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?... 1945." Mr. Tanner was grumbling through his lesson again. Elena whispered to Stefan, "FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you."

"Can't." Stefan retorted back

"Pearl Harbor." Mr. Tanner asked looking for a hand to be raised.

"I'm a loner." Stefan shrugged his shoulders and Elena giggled.

"Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner pointed to Elena. Johanna looked up from her phone.

"Which one?" Johanna shouted.

Mr. Tanner stared annoyed at Johanna, "The one I am pointing to Johanna."

"I got you Mr. Tanner." Johanna retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm?" Elena thought to herself.

"Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner asked again.

"Um..." Elena was drawing a blank

"December 7, 1941." Stefan chimed in to the awkward silence.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner mocked.

"Anytime." Stefan commented.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953".

"Ha! It ended in '52." Mr. Tanner victoriously opposed Stefan.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan calmly disagreed.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

"I got your back Mr. Tanner!" Johanna yelled putting her phone in the air, "It was 19... " She typed quickly then smiled, "53." The whole class clapped for Stefan.

Johanna's POV

"Squeeze Chelsy." Abriana yelled as she pulled her bow-n- arrow in an extension with me and Meredith basing. "Good! Full down. One. Two." We popped her into the air she did a 360 and then landed in a cradle. We set her down.

"Thanks Abs for standing in for Caroline." Chelsy said we all laughed. "Johanna you didn't tell us Elena was joining." I looked around and saw Elena sitting down stretching with Bonnie.

"I didn't know she was but I am glad she is here." I smiled.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" I heard Bonnie ask as Abriana, Chelsy and I walked up and started stretching with them.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena stressed.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said grabbing her phone. Caroline pulled up in a blue old car and then kissed the guy sitting at the driver's seat.

"No way." I looked back at Chelsy and Abriana.

"Uh..." Elena tapped Bonnie on the shoulder and pointed to the blue car.

"She seriously missed this morning for him… that's the guy I was telling you guys about. He was the creepy guy who saw me fall off my board."

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie acknowledged.

"That's not a mystery, creepy guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena muttered.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie questioned. Caroline was already near us. Abriana was basically holding Chelsy back.

"Johanna please tell Abriana to let me go so I can go beat Caroline." Chelsy muttered. "Caroline what the heck! You cannot be captain if you don't come to practices you asked for. Your ten minutes late like every day, yell at us like we've done something wrong. Now you expect us to be okay with the fact that you skipped cheer to be with that loser!" Caroline turned and looked at Chelsy.

"Sorry blame him sweetie." She quickly chimed in. Chelsy looked at Damon and then back at Caroline.

I knew what she was thinking, "Oh no. You are not going over there to talk to him." I said but Abriana had let go because she loved seeing Chelsy yell at douche bags. Chelsy was already storming over to Damon's old vintage car.

"Okay listen buddy! You really put a damper on me stunting today! Who do you think you are coming around and…" I picked her up by her waist and shoved Chelsy behind me, "Jo let me go!"

I kept blocking her, "Hi what my friend is trying to say is Caroline is our Captain… sadly and we need her to be at practice." I turned around to Chelsy and grabbed her shoulders, "Please go back to practice you are no help, when it comes to this." She rolled her eyes and huffed her way back to practice. I turned back around and Damon was standing right in front of me, "Oh this is uncomfortable." I mumbled to myself on accident. " How did yo-"

He interrupted me, "I am truly sorry from taking Caroline away from you all today."

"Hey it's no big deal, at least not to me. I mean you do you when it comes to dating that girl. You were just about to be attacked by an angry mob of cheerleaders.. which now I feel like you would be completely okay with that.."

"You know me so well." He cocked his head to the right leaning towards me. I slide from my position and started walking to practice again.

I turned around and smiled to him, "Catch ya later Damon." He got in his car and drove away.

Stefan entered his bedroom, Damon is there, reading Stefan's journal. "How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." Stefan ripped the journal out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon tried to keep a straight face but couldn't do it.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course it doesn't. I saw this girl today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Apparently Elena has a twin… who knew. Johanna was her name, she was very much perfect.. but keeping her from me wasn't wise, brother" Stefan was raging with anger, "Just... simmer down, I didn't even touch her… But I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

Elena, Bonnie and I were in the Kitchen. I was making my famous sugar cookies. While Bonnie and Elena were pouring take out from the grill into bowls. "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie said while Elena giggled.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop."

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" I put the cookies and the gasped over dramatically then the girls looked at me.

I stood up straight with my hands on my hips, "Maybe we should play the lottery." I put my hand over my mouth, then chuckled. Bonnie shoved me lightly.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena enquired.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena snapped raising her eye brows. They started to pour some pasta into a bowl.

I took a fork and took some pasta, "I wanna be a witch." I smiled stuffing my face with food.

"No one asked you Jo!" Elena teased me, "and that is for dinner.. you vulture." I went back to the stove to check the cookies.

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie jokingly said.

Elena just rolled her eyes, "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie shrugged and I pulled that drawer open. Elena grabbed the spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie claimed nervously.

The doorbell rang, "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." then Elena went to go get Stefan. I sat down at the bar and looked at Bonnie.

I shrugged my shoulders and asked, "Birthday candles?" She opened the drawer in front of her and grabbed the candles and looked at me bug eyed. "Far out." I said before getting up and taking some plates to the dinner table.

I sat at the table half way through the most awkward dinner I have ever been at. Stefan sat across from Elena and Bonnie was the head of the table. I sat by Elena.

Elena sighed, "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan smiled at Elena and I.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

Bonnie interrupted Elena, "Yeah, I heard."

Elena struggled to find something to talk about, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie snapped. Elena gave her a death glare.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie replied

Stefan looked at me and Elena, "I would say that's pretty cool."

Bonnie was now intrigued, "Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said sitting up straight. The doorbell rang. I jumped at the sound like it was an alarm.

"I will get that!" I exclaimed happily. "Wonder who it could be?" I smiled opening the door.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." I jumped a little when I saw Caroline hold up some pie. Damon was behind her and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

I took a deep breath in, "Could one night get worse!" I moaned.

"What?" Caroline questioned.

"Oh nothing Kathy. I mean Caroline.. nothing!" I felt Elena behind me sigh.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said staring at me. I then turned to see Stefan come up and stand in front of Elena and I.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon's eyes darted to Stefan's, "Waiting for Elena or Johanna to invite me in." Damon looked back at me.

"Oh, yeah, you can..."

Stefan interrupted Elena, "No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline said from in the house.

Stefan turned to her, "We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena said kindly. Damon stepped in looking at Stefan devilishly.

"Why did I sign up for this?" I said to myself shaking my head in my hands.

"You two have a beautiful home." Damon looked back at Elena and me. I smiled and Elena nodded taking a deep breath in.

"Thanks." Elena replied.

Caroline busted out laughing I rolled my eyes sitting on the floor, "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it".

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon told Stefan like a coach.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"Johanna and I will work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie comforted Elena.

"Yeah she will… no worries." I forced a smile.

Caroline sighed to herself, "I guess we can put her in the back."

"Who do you think you are?" I blurted out staring at Caroline. Damon looked at me then back at Elena.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said trying to get the pressure off Caroline.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Everyone was staring at her disappointedly but I was just pissed. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." That made me snap.

I stood up, "I can't. nope. Not tonight…" I barely got out before I took a deep breath and clinched my teeth, "I will be cleaning the kitchen if anyone wants to join me, minus Caroline." I walked away.

I grabbed my phone and called Chelsy to get my anger out.

Chelsy: Hey girl! Abriana is here too, you're on speaker. What's up?

Abriana: How's your double date with Stefan and Bonnie?"

Johanna: It was going good till Caroline showed up with her creepy bf.

Chelsy: No way did you snap.

Abriana: Kathy is so frustrating.

Johanna: I may have called her Kathy to her face…

Abriana: What!? That is our secret pet name for her she can't know!

Chelsy: Anything else…

I laughed, turned from the kitchen sink and stumbled back seeing Damon right there. "Uhh yeah but I will tell you guys later. I have company" They said bye and I hung up the phone not taking my eyes off of Damon's. I felt like I should be worried he might do something.

"Can I help you?" I asked leaning on the counter with my arms crossed.

"I just wanted to come and apologize for Caroline. She isn't the brightest crayon in the bunch." He laughed but I kept a straight face, "you should quit cheer with your sister."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I can tell you aren't really the cheerleading type."

"I wasn't at first but now it's one of the only thing that doesn't keep me from bouncing of the walls constantly."

"What do you mean?"

"I have ADD and like fifty other things wrong with me but that is beside the point." I looked down embarrassed by all my issues, "No tell me I want to know." He said with an almost genuine concern.

"ADD, asthma, extreme anxiety, dyslexia, It doesn't bother me anymore though." I said nervously tapping my fingers on the counter at a hundred mile per hour. Damon looked at my hand and I stopped moving it quickly embarrassed that in reality I still was extremely nervous and ADD still controlled me. He came closer to me and I did not move. He pointed to me, "I know you."

"Oh." I raised my eye brows.

"I know your kind. You act tougher than you are, braver, you are a non-conformist but that is just the hard outer shell. You break that and there is a completely different person. The awkward innocent person you really are." I did not realize how close we were. His eyes were hypnotic and his body was hard and strong.

I cleared my throat, "Well Damon. I hate to tell you this but you have it all wrong." I slide from under him and got a rag and cleaned a counter.

"Then tell me Johanna… what's really going on in the pretty head of yours." He grabbed a bowl or two and put them into the sink.

"I do not try to be tough after my parent's death I guess I grew up. There was no one to lean on so I became independent. In the end it will always just be me. No one else." I lied I did not want him to see me as someone who is weak or awkward. He kept on gathering plates and I started to wash them off.

He handed me another plate, "That's a little doom and gloom-ish don't you think?" I chuckled to myself. "You act as if everything is just doomed to end." He sounded as if he was mocking someone underneath his words like he had heard this before.

I clinched my jaw and sighed through my nose, "I'm a fatalist... I guess" I lied. He then stared more intently at me shocked that I said those exact words.

"What about true love. Like your sister and Stefan please tell me you want something like that." He scoffed trying to find something that gave me humanity.

"Love is for children." I softly retorted. That was the biggest lie of the night, of course I wanted love.

"It's that simple?" Damon cocked his head to the right a little.

"That simple." We were left staring. He was just looking at me and I liked looking back at him. There was some form of peace I got. I heard one person come in but did not want to leave his eyes. But I did just before he turned and looked at Elena.

"I came to help." She said smiling. I sighed and saw a ticket out of the house.

My eyes lit up, "Perfect I have to go." I reached for my phone in my back pocket. "Grant and I are singing at the Founders Party in a couple of weeks and I want everything to be perfect so we need to practice… right now." I slowly walked out then grabbed my keys and left

"Please tell me you have better songs then a bunch of old country duets!" I said looking at all of Grant's sheet music. He sighed and smiled, "No but do you have anything better?" I looked down then thought of a song then smiled, "I have a couple of songs in mind let's get to work." He grabbed his guitar and we started working.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan complained to Damon after he compelled Caroline to leave the living room in the Gilberts house.

Damon scoffed, "Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena and Johanna, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan got serious.

"I realized something tonight. I don't want Elena. I want Johanna. She is my twin. She is mine. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with Johanna… whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Stefan stared at Damon with anger but stayed composed not to make a scene.

_"__That was a nice jam session Grant. Okay so I will see you after the game tomorrow right?" Johanna asked he nodded his head and closed the door. Johanna started to walk to her car when she heard movement around her. She looked around and didn't notice anything so she kept on walking. She dropped her keys right by her car, "Crap." She mumbled to herself. She stood up and was shocked to see Damon's cocky face right there in front of her, "Hello." He said smugly._

_"__Damon… what are you doing here?" He just stared at her. "Damon?" She asked now with fear. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her in close. He could feel her heart beat fast. She could feel his cold body suck her warmth in. She stared in his eyes… those blue eyes. He gently cradled her check with one hand and went in for a kiss. He stopped and started to gingerly kiss her neck sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his breath hit her neck as he whispered, "Your mine." Then she heard a growl come from him and suddenly there was a sharp pain in her neck. She screamed._

Johanna jumped up from her bed. Her heart was pounding she looked around her room and her window was open she closed it and sat down. _It was just a dream.._

Johanna stood with Chelsy, Abriana, Bonnie and Elena. All of them were in their tight maroon cheer uniforms except for Elena who was in jeans and a tee shirt. Stefan walked up to Elena. "Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena giggled and Stefan lightly pecked her on the check.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked

"She quit." Johanna chimed in looking sad. Elena sighed, "I'm a quitter."

Chelsy touched Elena's shoulder, "No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss." Abriana also looked at Elena and softly added, "You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok?" Elena shook her head yes.

Johanna smiled at my friends proud that they were helping my sister, "I will catch up with y'all later!" They walked off.

"Hey Johanna Coach gave me this weird tea drink said it was supposed to give me energy. I hate it wanna try it?" Stefan held up a plastic water bottle with a yellow greenish tea in it. He knew it was vervain tea but that was the only way he could think to protect Johanna.

Johanna shrugged my shoulders, "Why not." She took to big gulps of it. The sweet liquid hit her throat and instantly burned it. She started coughing and fell to the ground dropping the drink. "What was that?" Johanna muttered still coughing. Stefan was shocked; _it burnt her the way vampires get burned… but how?_

"It was tea you must have had an allergic reaction, did you swallow some?" Stefan asked helping her up.

"Yeah, do you think I will be okay?"

"You should be fine… but your uniform looks ummm…" He pointed to her cheer uniform. She looked down at the wet stained uniform, "Crap! Tell Caroline I will be right back I am going to go get a jacket from my car." Stefan knew as long as there was some vervain in her system she would at least be good for tonight. Johanna walked to her car and opened the trunk and pulled out her big leather letter man jacket. When she turned she saw Damon and screamed.

Damon cover her mouth with his hand, "Shh. It is just me." He said with a devilish smirk. But after Johanna's dream last night 'it's just me" wasn't going to settle it. He kept his hand over her mouth muffling her angered speech. He waited till she was calmed down. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am going to let go but, if you start screaming I will cover your mouth again." He told her like she was a child.

"What are you doing here?" Johanna asked suspiciously.

He looked around and then whispered to Johanna, "I'm hiding from Caroline."

"And why is that?" Johanna whispered back playfully.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That's Caroline for ya." She said crossing her arms leaning on her car. She tapped her arm out of habit. Damon saw and smirked he knew he got to her.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know?" Johanna said confused and uncomfortable.

Damon picked up on her lingering awkward attitude, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." She was shocked by what came out of her mouth but she was proud she said it.

Damon clinched his jaw and his eye's widened. Johanna then remembered how icy and hypnotic his eyes were she couldn't stop staring, "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?" She barely got out still locked in his eyes.

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." She jumped at those words and then realized how close he had gotten. She was pressed up against the car. "Come again?"

He smirked, "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." His eyes dilated and he started to lean in for a kiss. Johanna was stuck for a second until her instincts flew in and she slapped Damon across the face.

"What the hell? You have a girlfriend! I am getting pretty sick and tired of your douchey ass moves. So please stay away from me because I am sure as hell not Caroline." Johanna said walking away putting her jacket on and running to the game.

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan walking to the locker room. "Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan said looking at his hand that was completely healed up.

"Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back."

Stefan humbly sighed, "Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him."

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt said in an apologetic tone. "Had your reasons."

Matt extended his hand, "No excuse." Stefan shook it. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt ran quickly to the locker room. In a dark corner Damon claps for Stefan. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" Damon heckles.

Stefan inhaled in anger, "Not tonight. I'm done with you."

"Nice trick with Johanna." Damon yelled Stefan turned around towards Damon. "Let me guess... vervain in the drink? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Damon smirked cocking one of his eyebrows.

"No." Stefan retorted strongly, "You're not gonna hurt her, Damon."

Damon's face went blank, "No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon went on smirking. "Then kill me." Stefan challenged.

Damon sighed and then chuckled to himself, "Well, I'm... I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Mr. Tanner came out of the Locker room and saw Stefan in the shadows, "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

Stefan looked at Tanner then back to Damon, "If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon flew with vampire speed over to Tanner and bit into his neck, "No!" Stefan yelled watching Tanner's lifeless body fall to the ground.

Damon's eyes were still burning with anger while blood dripped down his jaw, "Anyone, anytime, any place.

The police arrived shortly after Matt found Tanner's body. Bonnie looked at the scene. She saw at the license plate "BLDG 8", there is a building with "FHT 14" painted on it. On the ground, the number 22 next to the puddle of Mr. Tanners blood. Bonnie gasped in fear.

Chelsy, Abriana get into Johanna's car, "So you're telling me Damon the guy Caroline is dating tried to kiss you?" Chelsy asked buckling up. "And you slapped him." Abriana chimed in.

"Yes okay guys. Just drop it he gives me the creeps. I dunno this whole animal attack thing has got me freaked out. I keep on having these dreams too… I just have this strange feeling… never mind." Johanna sighed.

"No girl tell us we won't judge." Abriana said. Johanna inhaled and then let the breath out turning to face Abriana and Chelsy. "I just have this strange feeling Damon has something to do with these attacks. I know it's weird but I have been having dreams and whenever he is around my ADD and anxiety starts to act up. That only happens when I have a bad feeling about someone."

Johanna climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep quickly after she got home.

_Stefan: I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. _

Damon appeared in Johanna's room. He looked down at the sleeping beauty curiously like he was a kid amazed by candy. He stared at her pure soft skin and round dainty face. Her lips were relaxed and plump with a rose colored tint. He tilted his head shocked to say he had found someone who could finally compete with Kathrine. Who was winning against his lost love.

_But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped. _

Damon stood over Johanna and gently brushed her cheek with the back side of his hand. She tussled waking up but he was gone.

**So a gypsy will not be a traveler but I have no idea what specific power I would want to have Johanna have. So hit me up with your ideas so this story can be yours too. Also Johanna could either see Caroline glitch out at the studs and suds and try to help her and get caught by Damon or something else could happen? Let me hear your ideas! Thanks for reading**


	5. Family Ties

**Hey guys so during this episode I have two songs you should listen two during certain parts its Run to you by lady antebellum and Cough Syrup (I personally listen to the Glee version of it but you can listen to the original too) So fyi I really want the cover to be really interesting so if anyone is really good at making those kinds of edits hmu boo thing ;) lol... Also we are still needed suggestions for what power Jo should have so lemme know what I should do. One more thing should Jo find out about Damon and Stefan's vampirism on the next episode or not? Review follow favorite all that Jazz! Love y'all super duper much thanks for reading Love Savy**

_Johanna walked into her room coming out of her bathroom, in her pajamas. She heard a thud from down stairs and walked out of her room to investigate, "Hello? Jer?" She waited for a response. Then she opened his door. His room was empty. "Elena?" she called for her sister with no answer she opened Elena's door. There was no one there either. She heard another noise and walked quickly to Jenna's room, "Jenna?" She said opening the door, Jenna wasn't there. There was a crack of thunder and the house lit up with lighting outside her house. She walked down stairs and looked around. Johanna walked to the light switch and tried to turn the lights on. "Powers out…" She sighed saying it to herself. She walked into the kitchen and across from her the television was static and then it flipped on to the news._

_"__This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Johanna Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." She gasped and turned around and bumped into Damon. "You know what's coming next." He utters devilishly. _

_She screams and runs towards the front door. She opened it and Damon was standing there. She slammed it shut. She started for the stairs slowly but, Damon grabbed her from behind and bites her in the neck. _

Stefan jumps awake and saw Damon looking at him with his trade mark smirk. "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." He shrugged his shoulder Stefan grabbed a knife and threw it into Damon's stomach. Damon did not even flinch he pulls it out and snickers, "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

Stefan bemused looked at Damon, "What are you talking about?"

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'"

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you, Elena, and Johanna." Damon put infuses on Johanna's name.

Stefan smiled "Can't touch Elena or Johanna now."

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. Besides how much vervain could you give to Johanna to drink?"

"Enough to never let you into her head." Stefan lied. Damon threw the knife back at Stefan hitting him in the stomach. It clearly hurt Stefan more than it did Damon because Stefan falls to the ground groaning in pain.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Damon left.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." The news reported said Jenna was leaning on the edge of the couch. "Scum ball. Scum bucket." Johanna walked in laughing at Jenna. She had her guitar case in one hand and her ukulele case in another plopping them onto the ground. Elena walked in with a basket of clean clothes, "Who are you talking to? She asked.

Jenna pointed to the t.v "Him." Johanna and Elena looked at each other surprised.

Elena set the basket on the couch and crossed her arms, "The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Johanna said with a devilish smirk.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" Jenna looked at Johanna's cases on the ground by her.

Johanna replied, "Oh Grant and I are preforming at the Founder's party. So we are practicing like crazy so we can be perfect." Elena grabbed a jewelry case that was resting on top of her clothes in the basket. "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Johanna asked curiously.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena told Jenna and I like it was a fun fact.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Johanna enquired. Jeremy came down stairs and saw all the stuff Elena had.

Elena sighed, "You're not gonna find out." Johanna jokingly stuck her tongue out at her.

Jeremy grabbed the ring, "That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away."

Elena grabbed it back caringly, "I'm not giving it away." Johanna saw a text from Grant **–Hey I'm almost at your house- **Johanna looked up at Jeremy grabbing her stuff,** "**It's called a loan, Jeremy." The doorbell rang and Elena went to get the door. Johanna walked through the living room with her stuff and was blocked to get out the front door by Stefan and Elena who were passionately kissing.

"Ew. Go get a room." They came up from their kiss embarrassed about what Johanna then they ran up the stairs. "Gross I hate couples." Johanna said to herself.

"Knock Knock." Grant was standing by the front door that was wide open. "Ready to go practice." Johanna smiled and handed him her guitar case and they headed to his house.

"So let me get this straight, this guy tried to kiss you!" Grant said annoyed that someone tried to kiss Johanna. "Yeah but don't worry I totally slapped his face!" Johanna laughed tuning up my guitar.

"Was it like one of those classic girl slaps you see in the movies?" Grant asked excited moving on from the fact that Damon tried to kiss her.

"Yes. But with more flare and power. Now I can cross off' classic slapping the rude boy across the face' off my bucket list!" Johanna giggled and rubbed her nose. That was the first time she did her trade mark giggle and side itch of the nose since Grant had gotten back. That made Grant smile more than anything, she was finally feeling better.

"Okay so we have are list for the performance, the band will help on songs that need more than just our instruments. Let's just sing a couple songs then be done till the party. But first. I mean since we are basically going to be singing the whole night together. Would you like to be my date tonight?"

Johanna smiled, "Hmmm.. I don't know," He sighed dramatically and gave her a puppy dog face. She giggled, "I would love to have you as my date Grant." Grant grabbed his guitar and they started to practice.

Bonnie and Caroline grabbed their usual table at the grill. Bonnie exhaled rolling her eyes, "You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?"

"Go with Elena." Caroline quickly answered back. "She's asking Stefan." Bonnie responded.

"Go with Johanna, then" Caroline raised an eyebrow with an attitude Bonnie had never seen in her before. "She just got asked to go by Grant."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Ok, go by yourself."

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline questioned.

"He's older sexy danger guy."

Caroline chuckled, "Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" She scoffed.

Bonnie's face got more serious, "No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." Caroline stared at the wall then down at the floor waiting for Bonnie's curiosity to get the better of her, "Like...?" Bonnie asked

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline sighed.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"

Caroline's face lit up, "Ok. But you can't tell Elena."

"Okay can someone zip me up?" Johanna ran out of the dressing room with a little black dress on. It had a sweetheart neck line and black translucent lace wrapping around the whole dress. Abriana zipped it up and I stood in front of the mirror. "I like it."

"It is so perfect!" Chelsy said leaning on the mirror and Abriana stood behind me nodding in agreement.

"Okay I am going to buy it… think Grant will like it?" Johanna smiled at Chelsy and Abriana. They looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Grant… the one you let go." Abriana bluntly stated.

"Well I mean guys it wasn't that big of a deal. He asked me if I wanted to go with him. We are basically going to be singing the whole night anyway."

"That is a bad idea. You are gonna end up liking him." Chelsy said helping Johanna unzip. She walked into the dressing room and got changed. "No it isn't and No I am not. He isn't my type." They sighed at her last comment and she went and purchased the dress. Johanna drove home by herself when she pulled into the drive way Tyler was walking to his car. Johanna got out and tried to walk past him unnoticed. He blocked her path.

"Johanna wait, I know I have been a jerk in the past but I miss you being my friend. Okay can we be friends again?" He asked with true sincerity.

"And why on earth would you want to be friends with this easy girl who goes for your best friend?" Johanna scoffed.

"Because I know she isn't really easy. She is funny and could beat my ass in a drag race on gta." He smiled and she laughed.

"I could definitely beat you at any game!" She said cockily. He challenged her, "I heard you haven't been practicing like you used to. I have been and I am totally free anytime you want to lose."

"Oh Lockwood it's on!" She shook his free hand. "I have missed you Jo."

"I guess I missed you too. But no more fighting my brother. What you did at the game last Friday was not cool Ty. I don't care if he is a punk."

"I know. I just have aggression issues… but we are past that. So after the studs and suds thing I am having a rave out in the woods! Just past the old cemetery. You are free to come if you would like." He smiled. Tyler was known for his crazy party's as the mayor's son it was only fitting to be a wild child.

"Sounds tempting. I'll get back to you on that, see you tonight Lockwood." He let Johanna past him and both of them smiled to themselves. After two years they were finally just friends again.

Johanna walked up to her room and she could hear Bonnie and Elena getting ready in their conjoined bathroom. Johanna put on some music and got ready.

Johanna looked at herself in the long mirror her blonde hair was in tight big curls reminding her of a pin up girl from the twenty's. Her black form fitting dress was on and she had black pumps on. Her makeup was simple but she had a pop of matte red on her lips. The green in her eyes was especially prominent tonight. She grabbed her small black wristlet and walked down stairs where Grant was already waiting. He was in a black tux he stared at her walk down star struck by her beauty. Johanna looked up from her steps and saw Grant. His hair was tussled like always and his light brown eyes were sparkling. At that moment she remembered all the feelings she had for him but she couldn't let herself loss someone else. He reached for her hand and helped her down the last two steps. "You look beautiful Johanna Marie." He said with a true love sound in his voice.

"You look very handsome Grant Howard the third." She giggled and stared into his eyes they hugged tightly. They pulled apart and Grant sighed and opened the front door, "After you Jo- bug."

"Hello Mayor Lockwood, Mrs. Lockwood." Johanna said politely shaking Mayor Lockwood's hand then receiving a warm welcoming hug from Mrs. Lockwood.

"Johanna and Grant you can follow Tyler he will show you where to set up for your performance tonight." Mrs. Lockwood said looking at Tyler. He nodded and walked the two around to the backyard.

"So the stage is right here and you can take breaks whenever you guys want to. Just make sure to sing at least 10 songs by the end of the night." Tyler sighed, "I am gonna go find Vick. Good luck tonight." He said walking off. Grant and Johanna walked onto the stage and got everything set up. "So do you wanna start off now?" Johanna asked. He nodded and Johanna walked up to the mic. She looked up and saw Damon staring directly at her. Caroline was standing next to him she was taken aback. She shook off the nervousness that hit her when she saw him and tapped the mic. gently making sure it was on.

"Hey everyone, tonight Grant and I are honored to be preforming for you all. So let's start this off right, shall we." She smiled and waited for Grant to get to his microphone. He nodded at her for conformation of being ready. He started playing and people were already smiling, He was playing I run to you by lady antebellum. He took a deep breath in and started singing. _I run from hate, I run from prejudice, I run from pessimists, but I run too late. _His voice was perfect. You could tell he has been a singer and a good one for a long time. Johanna knew she could sing but she had never though she would be doing it for her whole town. She took a deep breath in, this was it. _I run my life, or is it running me, run from my past, I run too fast, or too slow it seems. _Everyone was expecting Johanna to be amazing except Damon. He had heard amazing singers in his life and never thought Johanna could top anyone of them but when she let out that first verse he was dumbfounded. She hit every note perfectly. She smiled and that made him smile she was surprised by her own voice too. Johanna looked at Grant ready to sing the duet part. Damon saw a twinkle in her eye. She was his twin but Grant was stealing her away. _When lies become the truth that's when I run to you._ _This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster so I run to you. I run to you baby and, when it all starts coming undone. Baby you're the only one I run to. I run to you… _

Damon walked away angered by Grant's chemistry with his twin. Caroline scurried after him. After five of songs Johanna and Grant decided to take a break. They walked around for a while laughing about tiny mistakes they made when they were singing that no one would notice but themselves. They found Stefan and Elena in the founding families memorably room. Elena was staring at an old piece of paper up on the wall shocked, "Is that Damon Salvatore… and Stefan Salvatore."

Johanna looked at the paper and her mouth dropped. "Woah far out." Johanna chimed in before Stefan looked behind them.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Johanna looked where Stefan was looking and saw Damon stride over to the two couples with Caroline wrapped around one of his arms. "Our ancestor's tragic story actually." Johanna could feel the tension in the room grow between Stefan and Damon.

Stefan sighed, "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Damon quickly shot a glare at Johanna and almost instinctually she wrapped her arm around Grants. Damon's blood boiled a little. Elena looked up at Stefan, "it's not boring Stefan. I would love to hear more about your family."

Almost right on queue Caroline chimed in, "Well I'm bored. I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me." She said disappointedly and he shook his head no, "Could I just borrow your date?" She asked Elena.

Elena looked up at Stefan, "We were actually just about to go dance." Stefan said holding Elena's hand firmly they walked away. Caroline looked at Johanna, "Would you mind if I borrowed yours Johanna?"

"It's up to Grant." She lied praying he would say no but before he could say anything Caroline gently pulled him away, "Well sorry I won't take no for an answer." She took Grant away leaving Johanna awkwardly with Damon. She felt her heart start to beat faster and out of nerves she started tapping her fingers to her thigh. He smirked as he heard her heart rate go up and saw her nervous tick begin.

Damon took his smirk off and put on his sad and apologetic face, "I want to apologize for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There is no excuses my therapist says I am acting out trying to punish Stefan."

"How is kissing Elena's sister punishing Stefan? And Why do you want to punish him?" Johanna asked.

"It's a long story. It's all in the past I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry." His smirk was back in place, "it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." He pointed back to the sheet framed on the wall.

Back on the dance floor Elena and Stefan were dancing embracing each other romantically and Grant was awkwardly dancing with Caroline waiting for Johanna to come and find him. The song stopped and Stefan and Elena walked over to Grant and Caroline. Stefan had two champagne glasses in his hands and Elena also had two. Elena handed one to Grant and Stefan gave one to Caroline. "Cheers." Stefan said watching Caroline take a sip of the vervain spiked beverage.

"Your singing is beautiful." Damon praised Johanna. She blushed a little, "Thanks." She humbly said.

"You and Grant seem close." Damon was fishing for Johanna's feelings. "Yeah I mean I have known him since I was like a little kid."

"Hmm. So is he just a friend?" Johanna narrowed her eyes, "What's it to you?"

"Just curious, simmer down." He smirked but on the inside he just wish he could compel her and figure out what was really going on in her head but he didn't know if she still drinking vervain. "Shall we go find our dates." He said stepping aside to lead her to the dance floor. When they got outside Grant, Caroline, Stefan, and Elena were all by the bar.

Stefan held out champagne, "Champagne Damon?" Damon smiled, "No thanks." Johanna looked at the brothers glaring at each other. Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and led him out to dance again.

Johanna looked at Grant who was gazing back at her, "Grant, do you have one more dance in you?" She smiled and he wisped her away to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in tight and she set her hands around his neck. They both were giggling and talking to each other.

Caroline smiled happily for Johanna, "They are so cute together." Damon looked at his twin with a strong desire for her. "Don't talk please." He rudely told Caroline. She sighed and drank more of her drink.

A couple minutes into the song Johanna saw Elena storm away into the house angry at Stefan. Stefan looked back at Damon and walked out into the large grassy lawn. "Hey Jo if you need to go check on your sister you can. I can stall on stage." Johanna nodded and hugged Grant she went inside to look for Elena.

She walked up to Bonnie who was staring and a dining room lit with over one hundred candles, "Hey Bonnie have you seen Elena?" Bonnie came out of her trance with tears glazed over her eyes, "Wait Bonnie are you okay?"

Bonnie smiled, "Oh yeah I just was staring into space. She went to the powder room." Johanna smiled and went around the corner to the powder room. She pushed open the door and saw Elena holding up Caroline's scarf there was what looked like a bite mark on her neck.

"Oh my God Caroline what happened?" Elena asked while Caroline shrugged Elena off her neck. Johanna walked up beside Elena. "It's nothing okay." Caroline mumbled.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena raised her voice out of concern.

"No it's nothing… It's just he would kill me." She said fixing her lip gloss like nothing was going on. Johanna walked up and pulled down Caroline's cardigan, "Did Damon hurt you?" Johanna asked even though it was a rhetorical question that she already was certain she knew the answer too. Johanna tried to pull the cardigan down again to see the bite mark and Caroline aggressively pulled away. "Just leave me alone okay! Both of you!" Caroline barged out. Elena looked at Caroline leave with concern and Johanna stood there dumbfounded.

"He is dead." Johanna walked to the door.

"Johanna wait he is dangerous what make you think he won't hurt you." Elena grabbed Johanna's shoulder.

"Because unlike Caroline I bite back." Elena let her go and Johanna stormed out on a mission. She walked outside and spotted the devil himself smirking smugly at Johanna. She walked down and shoved him as hard as she could. It didn't really move him but he was shocked by the notion.

She confidently stood up right next to him looking up into his eyes, he was a head or more taller than Johanna normally but the heals gave her a little more height. The top of her head reached up to his nose. She stared into his eyes with fire in her eyes. "There is something seriously wrong with you. Stay away from Caroline, Damon. Or I swear to God I will go straight to her mother the sheriff, or worse I will seriously hurt you! Stay away." She pushed him again and walked away in anger.

Johanna walked back up on to the stage and Grant smiled and saw how angry Johanna was he mouthed, "Are you okay?" She smiled back and mouthed, "I will be." She sighed and stood up and everyone's eyes were on her, "Hey everyone we are gonna slow it down a little bit more I hope you don't mind." Johanna said into the mic. The other band members get ready to play and Johanna wanted to let everything go. This was her song her time to sing without Grant. "Cough Syrup, " Grant said and then the music starts.

Elena walked up to Stefan, "I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon."

"What did he do?" Stefan asked nervously

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised." Elena said angry confused herself.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_

"Um... I'm handling it." Stefan uttered slowly

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh oh_

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." Elena started to burn with anger, confusion and regret.

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh. Oh oh oh oh_

"Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand" Stefan grabbed Elena's arm.

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh. If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now. I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, _

_come down._

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" She pulled away

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan begged.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." Elena watched Stefan intently with tears building up in her eyes.

_I'm coming up now, coming up now out of the blue, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." Stefan said leaving Elena.

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh, _

The doorbell rings and Jeremy answers it. Vicki is standing there with tears in her eyes and a beautiful yellow dress on.

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away. To some fortune that I, I should have found by now _

"You look amazing. What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be, I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

Vicki smiled, "I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes." She pulled him in and started to kiss Jeremy.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh, oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

Vicki and Jeremy pull away and smile they chuckle a little before they start to kiss again.

Johanna smiled at all the people listening to the song. She searched the crowd for her friends. She saw Chelsy, Abriana, Cort, Meredith, even Tyler but Stefan, Caroline, and Elena were missing. She wondered where they could be but focused back into the song.

Damon pulled Caroline out of the party forcefully and angry. He grabs her shoulders and turns her to face him. "Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arm around her waist.

Damon sighed, "You make me crazy, you know that?"

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away _

He started to gingerly kiss her neck, "It's okay. I forgive you."

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now _

"I swear I didn't say— " Damon interrupted her, "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay."

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

"Unfortunately... I am so over you now." He bites into her neck and she leans on him and they both fall to the ground him still feeding.

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down _

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh oh_

_"_What the hell?" Damon muttered in pain dropping Caroline.

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh oh_

Stefan walked up to Caroline and checked her pulse Damon was moaning on the ground in pain, "You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers." Stefan looked at Damon. Damon tried to get up but he was to weak he blacked out.

Johanna walked up to her door with Grant, "Your last song was beautiful. You sang it with such passion." Grant said holding Johanna's hand.

"Well so much has happened in the last couple of weeks. I mean I am adopted, a gypsy whatever that is, Damon is messing with Caroline he is abusing her. That song has been with me through a lot and tonight I put everything into it." Johanna looked down to the ground. Grant cupped one hand around her face and they stared at each other.

He sighed, "I am going back to California in a week. I know this is crazy and you will probably say no but I want you to come. You are so talented Jo. I had filmed our practice sessions and I sent them to my headmaster. She said she would give you a full ride and-"

"Wait are you serious…" Johanna mumbled in shock.

"I know, I know I should have told you but-"

Johanna interrupted him with a hug, "I am not mad. I just couldn't believe someone would ever do that for me and Grant I am flattered but I need to talk to Elena, Jenna and Jeremy. I left them during the summer and I don't know… I can't leave them like that again."

"I understand you have a week to decide. I'll see you later. Night Jo-bug." He left. She went inside smiling.

**Should Johanna go to Cali for like a year and then jump back into mystic falls around when Klaus does? lemme know mmmkay Thanks for reading!**


	6. You're Undead to Me part 1

**Oh I know I know. I haven't posted for a while but I am so torn. This is part one of episode 5 so its shorter but that means part 2 will be up within two shakes of a lambs tail. I want to thank y'all for your reviews, follows, and favs! It means so much that people are interested and care. You guys are like alpha squad, homie g's, etc etc. So I still don't know if Jo is going to Cali or not but there is an exciting plot twist at the end so I hope you like it! Love y'all Savy! Oh and P to the S I listened to What it is by kodaline for the very last part of this episode. **

Johanna got up without an alarm today. This was a strange kind of good because it was earlier in the morning and she used to love the early mornings. Johanna sat up and peered out her window seeing the sun come up from behind Grants house across the street. She sighed and remembered all the events from the night before. Johanna pushed the memories aside just for now while she got up and went to the bathroom.

Johanna pushed open and Vicki was standing there brushing her teeth. Vicki stopped for a moment, "Oh um. I am almost done."

Johanna stared at Vicki. "Um. Yeah okay yeah. No take your time um… yeah" Johanna closed the door and walked down stairs quickly.

Vicki came out of the bathroom and tip toed back to Jeremy's room. "I think I might have just gotten you in trouble." She said jumping into his bed. "Oh what did you do?" Jeremy said smiling.

She leaned into him, "Johanna walked in on me brushing my teeth." She laughed.

"Oh Joey won't mind, she is just social awkward and doesn't know how to handle herself around those kind of situations." He smiled and they started kissing.

Johanna turned into the kitchen, "Okay are either of you two aware of what is going on up stairs? cause…" Johanna's eyes widened. Elena and Jenna looked at each other and giggled, "I mean Jo it is kinda obvious." Elena scoffed.

"Yeah he could at least try and sneak the girl in and out." Jenna said righting note down in her spiral. She looked up at Elena and I, "So I am not going to be home for dinner." Johanna smiled.

"She is going out with Logan." Elena said to Johanna.

"Yes and I am going to make it miserable for him." Jenna teased "So Johanna a little birdy told me Grant almost made a move on you last night." Johanna's eyes darted towards Elena's then she looked back at Jenna's.

"Not really it was more an opportunity. He wants me to go to California with him the headmaster of his school saw a tape he made of my singing and is offering a full ride." She stopped for a moment and both Jenna and Elena looked at her bug eyed, "I told him I would think about it. I don't know if I want to go."

"What?!" Jenna and Elena both asked.

"I don't know if singing is what I want to do with my life. I love all of my friends here and I said I would think about it."

Elena scoffed, "Johanna it's a once and a life time chance…"

"I know but its very life altering as well." Johanna grabbed a cup of grapefruit from the fridge, "How are you and Stefan, Elena?"

"Well it's been pretty annoying! He left me one voice mail four days ago, 'Um hi Elena… I have to take care of um some things I will um check in with you in a couple of days bye.'" She mimicked his voice, "You know I was going to write in my journal this morning and then I stopped and thought, what am I gonna write about? I refuse to be the sad hormonal teenage girl that is depressed when their boyfriend isn't around."

Johanna started walking out of the kitchen, "Well good luck with that." Then she hopped back up the stairs to get ready.

"So tomorrow I expect the whole cheer team to be there and then afterwards we all are going to Tyler's party. Tyler told us because his parents will be away for the weekend the party is moved to his place." Caroline handed Meredith, Abriana, Chelsy, and Johanna a flyer.

"Unbelievable how is she so normal. After, Damon put her through an abusive relationship." Johanna shook her head in disbelief leaning on the side of a locker.

"I am reading this psychology book…"

Chelsy interrupted Meredith, "Of course you are." Mere glared at Chelsy for a split second then went back to what she was saying, "any who it's a spiritual and mental block that girls use for a long time due to the fact that a. girls would become extremely judgmental. And b. showing that we were weak enough to stay in the relationship really shatters our self-confidence."

"Or she is just in denial. That is the first step to acceptance." Abriana jeered. Johanna and Chelsy laughed. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked off. Abriana and Chelsy turned to look at Johanna. Johanna was bugged eyed, "Oh no here we go. What did I do now?" Johanna put her head in her hands.

Abriana smiled, "We are so proud of you. Boo you stood up to Damon." Johanna laughed and wrapped one arm around each of her friends.

"Thanks you guys. But what I did to Damon wasn't for me it was for Caroline. I have something I need to tell y'all… Um Grant asked if I wanted to go to California with him. He sent in a tape of me singing and I got a full ride." They stopped and looked at Johanna much like Elena and Jenna did. "But I think I am going to turn him down. I need to stay here for Elena and Jeremy. I know what you two are going to say, 'but it's a once in a life time opportunity'. However, I have this gut feeling like bad stuff is about to start happening and that same feeling came before my parents died. I can't leave now."

"If you feel like you should stay then we will support you." Abriana said smiling kindly.

"Yeah no judgment here. Come on let's get to class before Mrs. Gore kills us." Chelsy said pulling Johanna and Abriana along.

After school Johanna went to Tyler's house and they played video games. His game room was huge. It was as big as Johanna's first floor of her home. There was loud music and they were playing on the play station 4. "Oh come on that was not cool Ty. You can't use your advanced rifle when I am just using a freakin' shotgun with not a lot of mag." Johanna shouted with a controller in her hand.

"I can do anything Miss. I am the best gta player ever." Tyler sarcastically mocked Johanna.

"At least I have the bad ass military helicopter." Johanna laughed flying her helicopter around in the game she then saw a jet come up and drop a bunch of grenades on her copter and it exploded. Then the 'WASTED' sign popped on her screen her mouth dropped.

Tyler was crying he was laughing so hard, "I have a jet, I win." She set her controller down and jumped on Tyler he grabbed her waist and threw her on a big bean bag. She tried to get back up but the large beanbag basically engulfed her small frame. He laughed and helped her up with ease.

"Hey Johanna it's nice to see you again hanging out with Tyler." Mrs. Lockwood came in to check on the two teenagers. "Oh hey Mrs. Lockwood, well I had to prove to Tyler I could beat him at video games still." Johanna said smiling.

"Well it's nice to see you two hanging out, we have missed you." Mrs. Lockwood said leaving the Tyler and Johanna alone again. Tyler flinched like he was going to go after her. She laughed, "Bring it Lockwood." He ran towards her and she stepped aside and he flipped into the beanbag. He laughed getting up easier than Johanna. He grabbed her and flinged her over his shoulder. She screamed a little laughing her phone started to ring, "Wait pause" she reached up and grabbed her phone. "Hello, Oh hey girl what's up. Uh-huh… Uh-huh… oh that's not good. Okay be right over." She got off the phone and Tyler set her down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh Chelsy and Cort just got in there first fight. Abriana called saying she needs backup at the Stevenson residence. I got to go see you tomorrow at the studs and suds thing?" She asked grabbing her jacket. "Yeah of course. See you at my party?"

Johanna sighed, "Hmm a Lockwood rave… I wouldn't miss it, see ya Ty." She saw herself out and went to Chelsy's house.

Johanna arrived at Chelsy's house and let herself in with her house key. She ran up to Chelsy's room and opened the door, "I brought Meet the Miller's, Bridesmaids, Ted, and 21 Jump Street. I also brought skittles and Apple O's" Johanna smiled and saw Chelsy lying on her pathetically and Abriana was sitting on the floor doing her nails. Johanna gave Abriana the "really" look.

"What I offered to do hers before mine." Johanna rolled her eyes and went over to Chelsy.

"It was just a fight Chelsy. You know Cort he is stubborn and gets freaked out when teachers call him out for pda. He loves you. She pulled Chelsy up and started to walk her to the living room. "Abriana be a doll and go make butter lovers popcorn." Abriana got up and walked to the kitchen. "Oh sissy you will be fine me and Ab's are staying over tonight and then we will go be sexy studs at the Caroline's thing and we will be A-Okay." Chelsy just moaned with her red puffy face.

The alarm started to blare and I grabbed my phone and turn my alarm off. I was on the edge of Chelsy's bed and she was in the middle Abriana was on the other side next to the wall. I moaned out of exhaustion, "How late did we stay up last night?"

"We finished ted at three in the morning." Abriana sat up her hair was in a messy bun, "I am literally just putting on a bathing suit and sunglasses for this fund raiser." She hopped out of bed first.

"Well I am glad I took a shower in between movies. My hair is going to look like a mermaid." I giggled getting out of Chelsy's bed getting the sleep out if my eyes. I changed into my neon lime and icy blue body wrap swim top from pink and some black bottoms then I pulled my light wash jean shorts on over my swim bottoms. "You look tan." Chelsy said slowly rolling around in her.

Abriana came out of the bathroom in a neon pink swimsuit, "I beat both of you in being tan. Cause I am black." We all laughed.

"You got us there Abs." Chelsy scoffed getting out of bed and putting her black swimsuit on. I pulled my hair out of the once wet French braid I put it in last night, "Oh look Abriana a mermaid." Chelsy laughed as I flipped my hair around jokingly.

"Come on y'all get your things and let's get going, Kathy will kill us if we are late." I said running out Chelsy's bedroom.

"Chelsy, Abriana, Johanna your late!" Caroline said with a clip board in her hand. "Whatever. Johanna you are with Tyler. Abriana you're with Chase. Chelsy you are with Cort." She smiled and we all went our separate ways.

"Wow Jo you look good." Tyler said with his shirt off. His tan body and abs were wet I couldn't help but stare a little as he stared at me. "You clean up nice Lockwood, ready to get to work?"

He threw me a sponge and we started cleaning, "So you may go to Cali?" I nodded awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me when we were playing gta?" Tyler questioned me I just shrugged it off and got a sponge, "Well are you going to go?" I set the sponge on top of the car with a sigh making Tyler look at me more intently.

"I don't think so. I don't think it's a good time to leave." I smiled.

"Well I think if you are going to regret leaving you shouldn't I like to believe I live without regret…" Tyler said bending down.

"Oh…" I simply replied. He started smirking and he stood up and sprayed the hose at me. I cringed throw my arms up trying to block my face. "I was going to regret not doing this." He said running to my side of the car still getting me soaked.

"Tyler!" I squealed grabbing the hose and spraying him. "Wet and Wild right Ty." I smirked.

"You two! Back to work." Caroline yelled from her chair by the money. We looked at each other and laughed going back to work.

Logan was being filmed on the other side of the parking lot by the football field, "All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." The camera man stopped the film and went to the news van. Logan looked up and saw Jenna with a smirk planted across her lips, "Classy." She scoffed

Logan chuckled, "Thank you."

Jenna pushed off the van and walked up to Logan, "But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" She enquired.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off."

Jenna's eyes widened slightly as she giggled, "Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time."

"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?"

Jenna pretended to think about it intently, "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Really?"

"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan." She smirked and Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"That was a good day." He whispered in her ear and she playfully hit his chest, "What?"

Elena was scrubbing a car with Stefan. His hand caught her attention, "You're getting soap in that." She pointed to his big blue ring.

Stefan inspected it for a minute then smiled back up at her, "Oh, it's fine."

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?"

Stefan sighed, "Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance."

"Hmm. What's the stone?" Elena looked at the ring again.

"It's called lapis lazuli."

Elena smiled, "Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag."

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though."

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels."

Stefan smiled, "Ok." Elena walked away and went up to Caroline, "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena said.

Caroline set down the money she was counting, "I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline walked into the gym door on the side of the school.

"Bonnie, Caroline left me in charge so please don't make me angry and sweep the ground." Mere said smiling devilishly. Johanna walked up to Bonnie when Mere skipped away. "Bitch" Bonnie mumbled to herself.

"Oh who… Meredith yeah she is uh kinda power hungry you know what I mean." Johanna looked at Bonnie who was entranced by the water on the ground in front of her, "Bonnie?" Bonnie tilted her head slightly and a fire came from her water. "Bonnie?" Johanna touched Bonnie's forearm and energy spiked through Johanna. The fire in front of them grew lighting a car on fire. Bonnie was still mesmerized but Johanna let go of Bonnie and the fire stopped Stefan ran over to the girls.

Bonnie stared at Johanna, "What are you?"

Johanna saw Stefan come up, "I need to go. Uh find Caroline she will know what to do." Johanna left before Stefan grabbed Bonnie and looked into her eyes.

"Hey you okay?"

"Stefan I know I started that fire but Johanna she has… her power is different." Bonnie said still in a trance like state. She looked around, "Did anyone else see?"

"No I don't think so." Stefan turned around and saw Johanna walking away quickly. She turned and locked her eyes with Stefan then quickly turned back around. Johanna collided with someone quickly, "Woah, I am so sorry I just… Oh Grant."

"Hey you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Grant rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I touched Bonnie and then… boom fire and…" She stated shakily.

"You're doing that thing where you hyperventilate and only say fragments of a sentence." He smiles and Johanna laughed a little catching her breathe, "Hey I want to show you something." He smiled and took her hand and she followed him. Johanna looked to where they were going curiously.

"Why do you have to show me in the woods?" He just looked behind towards Johanna and smiled.

"Trust me." Johanna sighed and continued to follow him. They walked for a while in silence then Grant slowed down and turned to Johanna. "Okay close your eyes." She looked at him like he was crazy than started to laugh. He laughed, "I am serious just close them."

"Fine." She giggled and closed them. She felt a light breeze pick up around her.

Grant smiled, "Open them." Johanna opened them and let out a light gasp taking in the beautiful sight around her. Grant was only a few steps away from her his arms bent and palms facing towards the sky. There were thousands of red leaves twirling around suspended in midair. Johanna spun around looking at all the leaves she touched one now her eyes bright like a child. "You were so honest with me I thought it would only be fair to do the same with you. I know, Johanna, it's scary finding out that you're the impossible and that you feel alone but you're not. There is a world of mystical beings out there and we are just the beginning." The leaves fell with Grants arms and he walked up to Johanna, who now had tears rimming her eyes, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered clinging on to him.

"I know, I know but you will be able to control yourself someday." His hand lazily pets her soft hair while his chin rested on the top of her head.

**So its a little bit of a Grant and Jo moment. Grant is a Warlock or Wizard whatever they are called surprise! So if whoever wants Jo to go to Cali send a review saying that and vise verse for the ones who want her to stay! I will update really soon so inevitably I will have to make a decision! Love y'all thanks for reading, Savy**


	7. You're Undead to Me part 2

**Super excited for this episode! There are some plot twist and some (SAYY WHAAA) moments. Enjoy! Love Savy!**

This was a bad idea. We all knew it but that didn't stop us.

The full moon and the small fire near the wreckage was the only light in the eerie back road to Cort's ranch. Chelsy gasped and opened her eyes. She shakily sat up and took in the world around her. Chelsy's new jeep was flipped in the ditch and glass shards were scattered. It was quiet too quiet Chelsy stood up and heard someone move in the jeep. Her friends were still alive they had to be.

Abriana was pulling herself from the passenger seat trying to avoid more scratches. What happen? How did this happen? Chelsy made eye contact with Abriana and ran to her. She helped pull Abriana all the way out and then steadied her.

"Meredith is still in there. Chelsy she wasn't moving. Chelsy we hit an animal or something. We-" Abriana started to breath heavily.

"It's okay I know. It wasn't your fault Ab's. I'll- I'll call Sheriff Forbes. Where was Johanna?"

"She… she wasn't in the car. Her body wasn't there." Chelsy grabbed Abriana's shoulders.

"I need you to find her. We need to find Jo, Okay?" Ab's just nodded and took her phone out and put the flashlight on.

Chelsy then called the Police, "Hello? Yes there has been an accident on Westgreen. There were four girls in a jeep. Meredeth Fell, Abriana Johnson, Me Chelsy Lockwood and-"

Chelsy was interrupted by Abriana's terrified scream. Chelsy turned to look at what Ab's saw. Johanna's body was in the opposite ditch bent in a sickeningly impossible way. Her blonde hair covered her face.

_"__Hello? Hello? Ms. Lockwood? Who was the last person in the car?" _

"And Johanna Gilbert." Chelsy said with a cracking shaky voice.

**10 hours ago: Chelsy's house **

The girls squealed at Chelsy's new red Jeep. "You are so lucky! How did you get it?" Abriana asked sitting in the passenger seat.

"My Uncle Mason hooked me up."

"Another perk of being a Lockwood." Johanna rolled her eyes jumping into the back of this jeep. "Where are we going in this bad boy?"

"Hmm… I was thinking anywhere and everywhere but I dunno that's just me." Chelsy said turning on the engine and pulling the car out of her driveway.

"To the Lockwood mansion?" Abriana asked.

"TO THE LOCKWOOD MANSION" Chelsy and Johanna yelled in unison.

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

"You bit me." Caroline stated quietly.

Damon coughed, "You liked it. Remember?

Caroline walked closer to the cellar, "Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

Damon started to stand up weakly, "You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

Caroline was now right by the door peering in, "What am I about to do?" She whispered

Damon appeared at the door, "You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." He repeated compelling her.

The door then busted open, "No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" Zach tried to close the door while Caroline ran. Damon then snapped Zach's neck. He then ran after Caroline but when she opened the front door sun burned him.

**News Station**

Logan unlocked a door and held it open for Elena, "We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?"

They walked into a room with a few advanced looking computers, "An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house." She tried to stay as vague as possible. Suddenly Logan's cell phone started ringing. He slightly jumped at the noise.

He grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D, "Sorry, one second." He stepped back a little, "Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there." He put his phone back in his jacket pocket and sighed, "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town?" He walked Elena over to the computers and pulled the seat out for her, "All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need." He smiled and she returned him with a similar one.

"Ok."

Logan clapped his hands together, "All right?" He started to walk out and then turned around remembering something, "Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?"

Elena giggled a little, "You got it."

"All right. Good luck." He then left Elena to herself.

**Sexy Suds Car Wash **

Stefan walked back to where Elena and him were stationed but couldn't find her. He saw Matt and walked over to him, "Hey, have you seen Elena?"

Matt thought about it for a moment, "No, not for a while."

"You think she went home?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Not sure." Matt responded quickly.

Stefan then politely replied, "Thanks," and started to walk away.

Matt sighed and stopped Stefan, "Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out."

**News Station **

Elena found a video and began to watch it, "This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?" As the video zoomed in, Stefan appears in the background. Elena stares disbelievingly and paused it on Stefan's face from 1953.

**Forbes House **

Caroline is lying down on her bed in the dark. She felt confused, scared and lost. Her mom knocked on the cracked door and opened it more to see her daughter, "I didn't see you at the car wash." She stated

"Left early." Caroline mumbled at a barely audible tone.

Mrs. Forbes waited for something more. She was nervous Caroline could be rude but never depressed. "Honey, are you ok? Anything you want to talk about? Is it a boy thing?" she tried to reach out to her daughter.

Caroline merely just turned her head towards her mom, "Mom, if I want to talk boys, I'll call dad. At least he's successfully dating one." Then continued to look at ceiling.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Stefan walked into the house and automatically felt the eerie vibe and vamp sped to the basement only to find Zach dead and Damon gone. Zach!

_Elena: Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought._

**Lockwood Mansion **

The music was blaring loudly and the crowds were getting to Johanna once again anxiety was winning. She found her way outside by a lake. It was dark outside and the cool wind was blowing her blonde hair around lightly. She kept trying to catch her breath and her teeth felt like they were about to fall out they hurt so bad. She looked up at the moon and her eyes started to morph into a yellow. Johanna's panic attack was gone but she couldn't stop staring at the moon now.

Dave stumbled out of the dance drunk as ever, "Hey Johanna you good?" Dave slurred.

The next minute was a blur Johanna growled and her eyes brightened into a deeper yellow and, then her canine teeth grew. She turned around and somehow sped quickly towards Dave. Before she realized what she was doing she bit down onto Dave's neck.

"Johanna stop!" She barely heard before her head was filled with a burning pain. She fell to the ground along with an unconscious Dave. The pain stopped and she was awake again.

She looked up to see Grant looking over her. "Oh my god… Grant what did I- Dave. Dave oh my god I could have killed him! Why did I-"

Grant stood Johanna up while she was mumbling, "Hey Johanna… Johanna I need you to tell me exactly what happen."

"I couldn't catch my breath in the party so I went out here to breathe. Then I looked up to the moon and I was calm so I kept looking at it. Until I heard Dave's voice and then I was angry for no reason and everything went black until I felt pain in my head."

Johanna quickly said still panicking. She looked down at Dave, "Oh my god! I bit him. He is going to die, I can't believe I did that. Why would I do that, Grant? I am a monster." Johanna knelt down towards Dave.

Grant followed her down and inspected the wound. He then whispered something under his breath and put his hand up towards Dave's neck. He then moved his hand, "Jo you aren't a monster. It was an accident and now it's like it never happened. See?"

Johanna gasped quietly, "How did you do that?"

"Magic. Now he will wake up in the morning thinking he passed out on the lawn drunk like he has every other year at one of these things." Grant laughed standing up.

Johanna followed Grant, "Why did I do that?"

"I think it may have been triggered by the moon. I don't know that much about gypsies though so I couldn't tell you exactly why tonight it was triggered."

"Why would the moon trigger me wanting to bit someone?"

"The moon triggers werewolves and when witches do big spell's they need the power of the moon to give them more power. So it could just be another gypsy thing."

"Gypsies, Witches, Werewolves what next Vampires?" Johanna asked jokingly but then Grant looked down at the ground suspiciously.

"Oh my god. Vampires. They're real too?" Grant nodded quickly.

"Vampires are real too." Johanna starts putting things together.

"Yes, yes why is it so hard to believe?" Grant enquires.

"It isn't hard to believe. We have had them right under our noses this whole time. All these animal attacks. Caroline. Vikki…" Johanna gasped, "Damon's a vampire." She whispers realizing a fact that scared her the most.

"What?" Grant asks unable to hear her.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore have to be vampires." Grant looks at her in a way that meant 'prove it'.

"Grant ever since they got here there has been so called, _animal attacks_. Caroline had bit marks all over her body… Stefan could be biting Elena. Stefan could be-" Johanna starts to hyperventilate.

"Hey Jo look at me. Elena is a smart girl she wouldn't let anyone abuse her like that and if they are vampires we will stop them but we can't do that all in one night. Especially, when you are losing control so quickly. Okay we will find a way to stop them just please don't try to go after vampire tonight."

"Okay but first thing tomorrow we are looking for a way to stop them." Grant just nods

"Fine, let's find Chelsy and get you home."

**Lockwood party (on the dance floor) **

Chelsy Abriana and a couple more cheerleaders were dancing in a circle within the huge student body. Abriana then was picked out by some of the horny boys and they gently pushed her into a guy to grind with. Ab's tried to walk away but these douche bags couldn't let off.

Chelsy noticed and walked up to the guys, "Hey get your grubby little hands off my girl. Can you not see that she doesn't want to be touched?"

"Ahh the little ones jealous?" One of them said. They all laughed.

Chelsy laughed, "You wish." She then tried to reach for Abriana.

"Woah who said we were done with her. Move along little girl."

Chelsy scoffed at that and then something in her just cracked. She saw a window to pounce and she did. She hit the ring leader in the jaw and elbowed one where the sun don't shine. "Who's next?"

"Come on Chelsy lets just take a breather." Abriana tried to reason with Chelsy now that she was free but then one of the guys tried to grab Meredith. Chelsy then tried to launch herself at the guy but before she could reach him Tyler, her cousin, came up behind her and stopped her.

"Hey! Break it up! Josh, Mike leave now. I mean it and take any other douche bag who would try this shit with anyone because it's not happening at my party." Tyler then walks away with Chelsy in tow.

Tyler then takes Chelsy into his dad's office. "What the crap? Chelsy when stuff like that goes down you come to me. You don't go crazy bitch and fight the guys yourself." He sighs, "You need to work on your temper."

"My temper. My temper… Ty you have the worst anger problems than Uncle Mason during his drinking phase! They were messing with my friends. I would never just sit by like nothing is happening!"

"This is my house Chelsy! If I see you fighting with someone else I will kick you out myself." He walks out and leaves Chelsy. She just screams to herself and then sits down on the plush couch. Chelsy then reaches her hand in to one of the pillows and pulls out a flask and takes a swig of the whiskey.

She laughs to herself, "Oh Uncle Richard you are too predictable." She takes one more gulp and then puts it back in the pillow leaving the room.

**Present time **

"Okay Okay. Please get here fast!" Chelsy hangs up the phone and runs to Abriana, "Oh my god! Oh my god Johanna! You are not dead! You are not dead!" She tries to pick Johanna up gently feeling Johanna's icy cold skin.

"Abriana help me please we need to lay her on the concrete."

"Chelsy…" Abriana sighed trying to comfort her panicking friend.

"Please! She is not dead! I know she isn't." They lifted her up and gently placed her on the concrete her body not bent anymore. Her eyes were closed and Chelsy was pushing her disheveled hair out of her face. Johanna's peaceful look was destroyed when Chelsy saw the one small line of blood coming from Johanna's nose. Chelsy let Johanna be realizing she needed to save Meredith.

"We need to get Mere. Abriana help me please." They then proceeded to get Meredith out from the car and put her next to Johanna. Abriana then sat next to the two unconscious girls and tried to find a pulse on the two girls then sighed.

"Chelsy, they don't have a pulse."

Gilbert House

Elena's POV

People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves.

It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old...

_Elena is with Tiki's granddad and he confirms her question, "Yes, 1953."_

Never gets hurt.

_"__Oh, my god, your hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?" Stefan shows her his hand and there was no scratch._

Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained...

_Stefan's eyes start to become dark. Elena notices, "Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye. Your face."_

Girls bitten...

_Elena and Johanna see's Caroline's bites, "What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?" _

_Caroline fixed her scarf "It's nothing!"_

Bodies drained of blood…

_Elena was walking with Matt after school "Did she say what kind of animal it was?" _

_Matt stopped walking, "She said it was a vampire."_

**Lockwood Mansion.**

Johanna's POV

"Yes Cort we will be there in 30 minutes. I love you babe." Chelsy hung up her phone and fixed the rear view mirror. I was sitting in the back with Meredith quiet lost in thought staring out the open sides of the Jeep.

Ever since I came home there has been no peace in my life. I just wanted one moment where life was normal again. Life wasn't surrounded by lies or fear or a supernatural occurrence. How could I sit by and let Caroline and Elena be blood bags for vampires. How could my real parents give me up so I could be safe when I can't even control whatever I am.

I just want one moment to be free. Was that too hard to have.

"Hello! Johanna back in the car." Chelsy shouted at me as she pulled onto a dirt road.

"Oh sorry! You were saying something about…"

"About the…"

"CHELSY LOOK OUT!" Meredith yelled and in a moment we were spinning out of control. At some point I wished I had worn my seatbelt.

Then a sudden ringing flooded my brain. I hit my head once more and I was no longer there. I was suspended in darkness. This is what death felt like? It seemed too easy. I wonder if this is what my parents felt… both of them.

A voice carried me farther into the darkness but it was the brightest light there.

_Find others like you. You're not alone. Find others like you._

I wanted to yell at the voice but I couldn't remember how to speak. The more the voice talked the brighter the darkness got.

Until I opened my eyes. I saw a morbid sight of my friends leaning over my body. "Chelsy they don't have a pulse." Abriana crocked while she was crying over us. Her tears mixed with blood that adorned her cheek.

Chelsy looked at me, "No… you are not dead. Johanna you are not dead. You were going to go to California be better than this one stop town! You hear me you can't… you can't" She cried harder, I walked closer.

"Crazy isn't it?" I turned around to see a brunette girl not much older than me with stunning blue eyes. She smiled kindly, "Seeing people morn over you. It is humbling to think people my care about you that much."

"Where am I? How is this possible?"

"You are on the other side. Granted you are just here passing through but most the time when someone gets on the other side they don't come back. It's is a supernatural purgatory you live in solitude till it is your time for peace."

"Who are you?"

"It is not important. What is important is the message I have for you. Johanna you need to get out of Mystic Falls. I know you believe yourself to be the hero but you need to put yourself first and get out. There are more like you. Find them. Learn about your power, gain it, and control it. You will be ones who fix our mistakes and save our people."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." I started to feel a pull to my body. I looked around and saw the ambulance speeding down the dirt road.

"You will understand in time." She walked up and put her hand on my cheek. "I am so proud of you."

"Are you my-" I was then thrown back into consciousness opening my eyes.

I took a deep gasp of cool air into my dry lungs. I heard Chelsy and Abriana gasp and call my name but all I could focus on was the message from the blue eyed girl. _Leave there are more of you._

**Question. What do y'all think the plot twists are? Are you liking where its going? Lemme know. Thanks for reading! Follow fav, and review! Love y'all oodles and oodles, Savy**


	8. These past few months

**Hey** **mi amigos! I am so pumped for this episode. Hope you all enjoy. Oh fyi Weston looks like Thomas Sangster. This will kind of be an introduction too this new season (if you will) Also in the beginning listen to like home by Edward Sharpe &amp; The Magnetic Zeros or Unbelievers by Vampire Weekend (yes it is like the season 5 opener) Happy reading. Love Savy. **

"Johanna wait! Johanna what are you doing?" Jenna followed Johanna out into the rain.

"I already told you I am going to California with Grant." Johanna opened her car door.

"What about Jeremy and Elena you're leaving without saying goodbye?"

Johanna grasped the bridge of her nose then looked back up at Jenna, "I can't. Just take care of them." Johanna jumped in her car and left.

7 months later…

_Hey Chelsy, _

_How has these past seven months passed me up so quickly? I mean I feel like just yesterday I arrived in California._ _Grant has been really busy with his new band but I have managed to keep myself busy._

Johanna is reading a book in a local coffee shop around L.A. Her hair is shorter hitting just above her shoulders with beachy waves. She has a loose cream white dress on and some brown sandals. Someone sits down at her table and she looks up and smiles, "Oh hey" She giggles and leans in and kisses him on the cheek. He had dirty blonde shaggy short hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hey darling. Is that my drink?" His accented voice was music to Jo's ears.

"Yes," She hands him a coffee cup, "Green tea with lemon and honey."

_I can't wait for you to meet Weston. _

Weston crinkles his eyebrows, "That isn't my order?"

Johanna stops smiling, "You're kidding?"

"No I am serious that is Grant's order."

"Oh my word I am the worse girlfriend-"

"Just kidding." He starts to laugh leaning back in his chair.

"Ha Ha Ha. So funny just know I am totally going to get you back for that." Johanna says giggling.

_Speaking of which, I am heading home. After seven months of being of the grid, you could say, I am absolutely terrified to see Elena and Jeremy. _

Two other girls walk up to the table Weston and Jo are sitting at, "Hey you guys ready?"

Johanna smiles at Katie one of her closet friends in California, "Yeah Weston you ready?" Weston nods and the four leave the coffee shop. They walk to Terra's old range rover and they pile in. It was quiet for a while until Jo got antsy, "So can y'all go?"

"Good news bad news" Terra said while driving, "Bad news I can't go. Good news I got accepted to UCLA"

"What Terra that is awesome! You can miss Mystic Falls for that." Johanna squealed. They pulled into Grant's apartment complex.

_I haven't talked to anyone in Mystic Falls and honestly I don't think any of them will want to talk to me. However I am taking your advice and jumping in all the way. How has Colorado been with Blake and Brandon? And how ready do you feel about turning this month?_

As they were walking up too Grant's apartment Terra pulled Johanna aside, "Here you go." She handed her a bottle with a green smoothie like liquid in it.

"You are a life saver." Johanna muttered while taking a sip of the cool liquid. Her eyes sparked yellow and then she started to chug the drink.

"Jo what happens when I am in California and you are in Virginia I can't ship this supplement. You need to be more open to Weston's plan." Jo wiped her lips and her eyes were a normal color again.

"No, no Terra no blood. We already know I can't control myself around blood and that stupid ring only worked in the beginning. I will just have to learn-"

"Learn! Jo you are a gypsy, marked, and you died. That is a triple whammy. I can give you enough supplies for four maybe five days of supplements but sooner or later you need to learn how to control the cravings or it will just get worse."

"Okay your right. I will work on it with Weston, I promise." Terra hugs Jo and they hear Katie run down the stairs.

"Hey are y'all coming?" Terra nodded and the girls went up.

_Hey Jo, _

_Colorado has been amazing this summer. I am finally getting the hang of this wolf thing. I have missed you like crazy and Weston seems wonderful. But I mean I wouldn't know I don't read about it every other day. ;P _

"I can't believe you get to stay here and sing for our senior year while I have to go to school… In Mystic Falls." Grant just laughs picking up Jo's bags.

"I will come visit don't fret." Katie came up behind him, "and I can keep him company till I raise enough money to get my ass down there."

_I know it is going to be hard but seeing your adoptive family will be good for you but just be real with them and live with me so you can hide from them half the time. I will see you soon! _

_P.S Happy Birthday Sissy!_

Elena had been up for what seemed like hours. She felt the sun on her face and slowly decided, even though every fiber in her being told her to stay hidden in her, she would try. She made her way to Jermey's room and for the first time she stopped in front of Johanna's old room.

She went in and turned the light on. It looked like Johanna's room but felt like Jenna's. It felt like a museum as if Jo was dead and no one wanted to touch it so a piece of her was still there. But, Elena quickly closed the exhibit and made her way to her little brother's room.

Jeremy was fast asleep but that quickly changed when Elena opened the window.

[Flashback day after Johanna left]

"What do you mean she left? She was in a wreck two days ago." Elena yelled at Jenna.

"She seemed shaken up Elena. She felt like it would be best if she just left."

"How could that be better? How could leaving your family be better?"

"I don't know Elena but I am sure she will call soon." Elena started to cry and Jeremy held her.

[end of flashback]

Alaric folded up his blanket, "Was that eh... Stefan news?" He asks carefully.

Elena nods taking a coffee cup out of the cabinet, "Could be more Klaus victims."

Ric places the pillows back in their rightful spots, "You certain Stefan's still with him?"

Elena pours a cup of coffee, "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead." They are both silent for a second, exchanging looks. Then Elena notices all the extra sheets, "Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good." Ric pats his pillows.

Elena takes two cups of coffee and starts to walk towards Ric, "Because you spent half the summer on it. If you need your own bedroom?"

"Eh, sleeping in your dead parent's room or my dead... girlfriend's room. Nah."

Elena sighs and hands him his cup of coffee, "Alright, Got it." She starts to walk away but then Alaric sighs, "Hey Elena, Happy Birthday." He smiles gently.

Elena takes in a deep breath and half smiles, "Thanks."

[Flashback 2 months]

"I have been looking for two months now Grant and all I can find are the names of my dead parents and what my real birthday is." Johanna huffs frustrated and sits down on Grants couch. He goes to sit next to her, "Please don't get near me when I am angry." She stands up and starts to walk away.

Grant catches her arm and turns her around, "No Jo you can't shut me out like that-" Johanna quickly pins him to a wall. Her fangs are out and her eyes are that eerie bright yellow Grant hated.

"I am not shutting you out! I can hear your heart beat, and can smell your blood. I don't know why," her eyes go back to normal and she turns around, "I was supposed to leave so I could find someone to help me. All I have done is come to find I want blood and I am two months older than I thought I was." Johanna turned back around, "I am sorry Grant-"

"Stop with the apologizes. I already told you that you are learning and if you slip up. I won't be mad just don't stress out Jo. You'll be okay."

[End Flashback]

"Welcome home!" Chelsy said to Jo while almost squeezing her to death.

"Chelsy. I. Need. Oxygen." Jo got out and then Chelsy let go laughing. Weston came up behind Jo and coughed quietly, "Oh Chelsy this is Weston." Johanna stepped to the side and Weston started to shake Chelsy's hand.

Chelsy squeezed his hand, "Hi I am the territorial werewolf best friend don't screw her over." She smiled.

Weston then counter acted the squeeze with his own firm one, "And I am the very strong and dashing boyfriend who wouldn't dream of screwing anyone over." He then flashed a smirk at Chelsy.

They let go, "I like this one." Chelsy said laughing.

Johanna sat down on Chelsy's guest bedroom couch, "You look beautiful as always, darling." Johanna looked up slightly and smiled at Weston.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You're nervous?" He enquired walking closer to Jo.

"Yes. I am nervous and totally terrified. I have missed everything, every tear, every laugh, every-"

"You were falling apart Jo." She looked down as Weston sat down next to her. He lifted her chin up and their eyes met, "Do you remember when we first met?" Johanna nodded.

"I remember I could see the terrified look on your face. I knew this had to be the first big party you were at. I knew that something was apprehending you from being fully yourself. I was drawn to you and I didn't understand why but I felt like I was going to be the man to help you."

Weston lifted up his sleeve and Johanna looked at the marking and put her thin wrist next to his muscular one, "We are the same. The prophecy doesn't state, 'written in the stars' for no reason. I know you feel responsible for your family but at that moment you were broken and you needed to pick up yourself and fix what needed to be fixed."

"I love you." Johanna said.

"And I love you so much more." Weston gently grabbed Jo's face and kissed her. "Let's go meet this Mystic Falls family of yours. Shall we?" He held his arm out and Johanna snaked her arm lazily around his and they walked out.

[Flashback 900 years ago] _**(A/N The seer looks like the one from OUAT)**_

A young girl runs into a hidden underground room, "The seer has arrived, Lord Apollo."

"Bring it in." The seer was then brought in by two guards, "What is the fate of my people."

The seer brought her hands up and eyes within the palm of her hand open, "This day will mark the day of the genocide that kills a nation. Gypsies will be erased from time." Lord Apollo put his head in his hands knowing fate would be fate.

"But there is hope. There will be a line saved. A servants hand will guide the gypsies back to power."

Apollo looked up at the seer and then to the small servant girl. Her bright humble blue eyes were scared yet hopeful. He called her forth, "Guards save this girl take her far from our land. Be it by boat or horse I do not care. Protect her with your life for the sake of our people."

"I am to be the servant?" the young girls asks.

Before Apollo can answer the seer continues, "For many centuries later two will be born of different blood lines with the same mark. They will be the most powerful gypsies there has been or will ever be but with their many powers come many curses and trials. Once they find each other it is up to fate so see them through." The seers eyes close and she gasps.

Apollo hears the enemy coming, "Take the girl she is our only hope. Do not get caught."

The three left leaving only the seer, Apollo and a few guards. "Well Apollo it seems as though you have lost. Any last words?"

"Niklaus your quick temper and judgmental harsh hunger for power will be the end of you." Apollo stands tall and Klaus comes up to Apollo and reaches into his chest.

"I suppose it maybe," He rips the heart out and Apollo just falls to the ground, "but not today." Klaus turns around to the seer, "If you want to live. I suggest you tell me everything you told Lord Apollo." Klaus just smirks and the seer reaches her hands up to save her own skin.

[end of flashback]

Johanna and Weston walked up to the party at the Salvatore boarding house. It was in full swing and the music was blaring. They walked to the front door and Johanna turned to Weston, "Not that I do not love having you here. It is probably best if I reunite with Elena by myself."

"I will be with Chelsy if you need me. You can do it, love." Weston kisses Johanna softly and leaves her quickly.

Johanna walks in and sees all the old friends and people of her past. That is when she sees Elena her back turned to Johanna. Her hair was in loose curls and she had a beautiful white dress on. Johanna then saw Damon next to her and her blood boiled. If had done anything to Elena she would kill him right then and there. Caroline walked up to Elena and smiled she said something to Elena. Caroline seemed happier less annoying and more confident than before. Then Caroline's face got serious when she saw Johanna. Elena turned around quickly, "Johanna?"

Johanna forced a half smile, "Hey Elena…"

**WHAAAA cliff hanger. I did it folks I cliff hanged lol. Hope you like it. Through out the next episodes you will see a lot of flash backs to California so we can see what happened. Do you like Weston? Should Grant come back? Lemme know follow fav and review I love y'all oodles and oodles, Savy **


	9. The Hybrid

**Hey y'all what it is? Sorry its been awhile but I hope you guys enjoy this episode! Please follow fav and review it means the world to me!**

Elena turned around quickly, "Johanna?"

Johanna forced a half smile, "Hey Elena…"

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"It's a party I thought anyone could come… I can leave if-"

"No I mean what are you doing here? As in Mystic Falls."

"I um finished my junior year. I didn't really do very well so I didn't get a second scholarship at the school so I had to move back home." Elena nodded her head, "Not that I didn't want to come back home. I just said had because if I didn't I would be not finishing school and Jenna said the only way I could stay is if I was at the performing arts school. Um speaking of, where is Jenna?"

"Uhh Johanna maybe we should talk later back at the house."

"Why? What's wrong, is she sick?"

"No Johanna. Jenna died, Johanna."

"And you didn't feel the need to inform me about this."

"Well it is hard to inform someone about something when you just up and left."

"Yeah I did leave but you guys had all my contact information. No no you were hiding something and seeing as though you are still lingering around the Salvatore's I'm sure it had to do with vamp-"before she could finish her sentence Damon sped over to her and covered her mouth.

"Didn't you hear the birthday girl? Let's talk about this at home." He compelled.

Johanna's eyes turned yellow and she bit down on Damon's hand he pulled back surprised, "Elena I understand you are pissed that I left but hiding my Aunt's death is a low blow. We will talk about this sooner than later. Happy Birthday Sister." Johanna pushed past Damon and Elena and grabbed a bottle from Caroline's hand and, took a gulp of it. She turned back around, "It's good to be home."

[Flashback]

Jeremy handed Elena the Gilbert family ring and a note from her now deceased father, "Jeremy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people."

For a moment there was silence as the two siblings just stared into each other's mournful eyes, "I still have you." Jeremy said with a half-smile. Elena nodded with a loud sigh and pulled him into a tight loving embrace.

[End of flashback]

"Jenna's dead?" Chelsy asks in shock. Johanna was pacing back and forth in her old room.

"Who does she think she is?" Johanna looks at Weston.

"She was trying to protect you-"

"No I protect them. That was my job… I could've done something. I could've stopped the stupid vampire. I shouldn't have left. I just-", Johanna started to cry and she fell to the ground curling up into a ball.

"Jo..." Weston started but Chelsy put her hand up. Chelsy wasn't trying to be rude but she had been with Jo through ever death, heartache and panic attack. She wasn't going to sit by and let Jo fall apart like this. So, Weston stepped down and Chelsy crouched in front of Johanna and sighed. Johanna looked up and Chelsy was taken aback, though she hid it with compassion, because Jo's eyes were a mix between her natural hazel and the supernatural bright yellow.

"She isn't dead. Jenna can't be dead."

"What do you feel?"

"What do I feel? I feel to much! All the emotions, confusion, pain, anger, regret, guilt, every bad emotion is in me eating me from the inside out!" Johanna says getting up. Chelsy stands up with her, "Jo please… it's okay calm dow-"

Johanna interrupts, "No! I… Chelsy you don't understand… I feel everything and all the emotions come back to one thing and that is hunger! The want to rip someone open feed on them and then do it a thousand more times and grovel and the lives lost!" Johanna's eyes are bright yellow and her fangs are growing, "That is what I am now no better than a vampire because I am a monster! I am marked and dead there is nothing more for me!" Johanna looks at Weston who quickly looks away guiltily.

Johanna had hot tears pouring, "The one thing… the one thing I could hold onto was that I was still the glue to my family and now I could become the protector. That is what got me through the nights of craving death. And now… I already failed at that and there has been two… two more deaths." The last parts came in only a whisper. She had an emotionless face past all the tears with her eyes hazel once again and her fangs hidden. She was looking down at the ground lost in thought.

Chelsy looked back at Weston and Weston looked from Chelsy to Johanna.

"Johanna you aren't a monster." All three of them followed the voice and saw Jeremy in the door way. Johanna looked at him and tears came to her eyes overwhelmed with guilt. He smiled lightly and they simultaneously went to hug each other. Johanna broke down in Jeremy's arms and he held her.

"You aren't a monster. You're my sister." Jeremy rubbed her back, "You're my sister. You're the glue and my favorite protector and I love you."

"I love you too, Jer." Johanna whispers.

Line Break

Two women watched as Johanna slept in Chelsy's guest bedroom. The young one with the striking blue eyes snapped, "This girl is weak a pathetic waste. She shouldn't even have the right to be called a gypsy, When is it time?" Her eyes boiled with a grey tent washing over quickly then going back to the ice blue.

"In time everything will be ready for the ceremony and all will be restored." The older one simply stated.

"Just remember, Esther, without my help you will be stuck with the burden of your disgraceful children."

"And you just remember without my help you won't get a chance to live!" Esther snaps at the young brunette.

Line Break

Damon is taking off all of his summer research, in his closet, about Stefan knowing there was no saving for him. His TV was on and he overheard a news reporter say something his dead girlfriend Andie and her death. Elena walks in quietly and Damon just smirks continuing to remove new clippings from the door.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asks as Elena comes up to Damon.

Elena sighs, "You've been dodging my calls."

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." He scoffed.

Elena's demeanor changes feeling guilty, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Damon laughs under his breath, "Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" He pushed past Elena and walked towards the fire pit.

"He called me, Damon." Elena muttered quietly.

Damon turns around and stares at Elena, "What?"

Elena crosses her arms across her chest, "Stefan called me last night."

Damon's eyebrow raised, "Well, what'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything…" Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to the fireplace, "but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee.

Damon crumpled up the papers and threw them, "Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." He grabs a match box.

Elena stepped forward as if to challenge him, "If he was gone, he wouldn't have called."

"Elena we have more important things to talk about." He said turning back to look at Elena.

"Like?" Elena inquired.

"Like your sister. You remember the one who bit me and knows I am a vampire."

"Well she has been staying at her Chelsy's house I haven't been able to talk to her." Elena said trying to avoid the topic.

"The wolf boy's cousin?" Damon questioned.

"Yes Tyler's cousin." Elena says with frustration then she continues, "and I don't want to talk to or talk about Johanna. I have more important things to do than have to explain myself to my sister that has been on hiatus for over seven months." Elena storms out of Damon's room.

[Flash Back]

"Resist the urge. As a gypsy yes blood taste good and we want it but we don't need it to survive." Weston teaches Johanna. Johanna was falling apart by a single cup of blood. She was breaking out in a sweat trying to listen to Weston's voice but the blood is taking out any form of concentration she had.

"Johanna, look at me." Johanna ignores his voice and he repeats himself till she looks up at the boy.

"Distract yourself. Tell me to something else. Tell me about your family." Weston suggests.

"Well my mom and dad died they adopted me and told me my whole life I was my twin sisters twin but we aren't even related. I lived with my Aunt Jenna, my sister Elena, and my brother Jeremy." Johanna never took her eyes Weston until she had guilt. "Then I left all of them because a ghost told me too and… This isn't working! All this is doing is making me want the blood more!" The guilt then formed into hunger once again.

Weston stopped her rant, "Don't think of bad memories. Tell me the best memory from when your parents were alive."

Johanna closed her eyes and she breathed in and out thinking looking for a good time. She smiled, "Elena and I were both nine and Jeremy just turned eight. It was thanksgiving and the whole family came in. It was my mom's first year to do thanksgiving without her parents so at first we all thought it would have been a terrible disaster." Johanna quietly laughed remembering, "And it was the turkey burnt and the cobbler kinda exploded. Jeremy spilled gravy on John and Jenna got red wine on my mom's favorite apron. By the end of the night we ended up ordering pizza. Despite all the chaos we never lost it. We were all happy." Johanna opened her eyes back up and she looked at the blood then back at Weston.

She smiled, "You did it I… I'm not hungry anymore."

"I told you. Now every time you start to feel hungry go back to that thanksgiving. That happy place and breath soon you will forget your hunger altogether." Weston smiled.

[Flashback end]

"Go away, Damon!" Alaric yells from his bed. Someone knocks at his door again and Alaric groans and goes to the door.

Alaric's eyes eyes widened, "Hi." Elena said.

Alaric buttons his pants back embarrassed, "You're, uh... Not who I expected."

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." Elena demands.

Alaric sighed, "Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?"

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know." She whines.

Alaric pinches the bridge of his nose, "Ask Damon."

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now." Elena continues her whining.

"For good reason. There are things to worry about here. And because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails." Alaric states simply.

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved."

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" Alaric inquires.

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please."

Alaric moans out of annoyance and he realizes he won't win this one, "They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis..."

Line Break

Klaus and Stefan are walking in the mountains. Stefan has a werewolf, Ray, over his shoulder unconscious and bloody.

Klaus looks over at Stefan, "You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?"

Stefan rolls his eyes, "I'm fine."

Klaus scoffs, "You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

Stefan interrupts him, "You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus points to Stefan.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

Klaus just smirks, "Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Stefan looks through the trees and sees a large group of campers. They finally found a pack after almost three full months this was the first glimpse of hope for Stefan to be able to see Elena again. Stefan walks in setting down Ray's body grasping everyone's attention.

One girl runs to Ray's side, "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" She asks Stefan.

Klaus saunters up and rejoins Stefan, "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He smirks a devilishly.

The woman stands up and backs away slowly, "You're the hybrid."

Klaus's smile grows, "You've heard of me. Fantastic."

Line Break

Johanna hears a loud crash and runs to Chelsy's room, "Shit Chelsy what's going on?" Johanna walked in and saw Chelsy stands across from her now broken mirror.

"Blake and Brandon are visiting are sister pack in Tennessee." Chelsy had hot tears streaming down her face.

"And?"

"And the hybrid and Stefan are there. The hybrid wants to turn them all into hybrids!" Chelsy breaks down and Johanna runs up to her and hugs her. "Hey listen we will save them. We will get them back I promise." Chelsy nods.

Weston walks in, "What's going on?"

"A member of Chelsy's pack just died in Tennessee." Johanna lies. Chelsy looks to Johanna and Johanna nods slightly as if to tell Chelsy to lie as well.

"Tennessee? I thought the pack was in Colorado?" Weston questions.

Chelsy looks to Weston, "He was visiting family. He was our Alpha. The whole pack is going today to pay respects. I need to go… Johanna will you go with me?" Johanna nods.

"Of course Chelsy." Johanna smiles lightly.

Line Break

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus gives his speech then Ray wakes up almost on command with a dramatic gasp, "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus smirks.

Ray turns over on his stomach, "What's happening to me?

"Stefan?" Klaus called eyeing him.

Stefan stands up, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asks but no one steps forward. He hears one heart in particular start to speed up. He looks at a tall blonde guy and points to him, "You." He rushed over to him and bites down on his forearm. Klaus then pushes him to Stefan who catches him. He throws him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman tried to protest but Klaus catches her and holds her by her hair.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan says hungrily.

Klaus looks at the young woman in front of him, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

The woman cringes, "I'd rather die than be a vampire."

Klaus smirks, "Wrong choice." He bits his wrist and shoves his wrist into her mouth giving her his blood. Ray then drinks the blood from the man.

"She'll thank me for that later." He calls out snapping her neck.

Klaus turns to the pack his eyes golden and his fangs out, "Okay, who's next?"

(His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out)

Line Break

Johanna and Chelsy jump out of Chelsy's jeep and start their hike into the woods. "Would you like to tell me why you lied to Weston?" Chelsy questioned.

Johanna looked up towards the mountains, "He hates vampires and when we talked about the original vampires he had a full on hissy fit. He wouldn't have wanted me to come and help you."

"There are original vampires?" Chelsy asks.

"Yeah apparently they are the reason gypsies are extinct. Weston never really liked to talk about the history. Long story short it is better if he doesn't know that I am getting into supernatural stuff. So do you smell them or something?" Johanna asks hopping on top of a log.

Chelsy joins her and sticks her noes in the air the growls, "No I can't smell them at all." She puts her face into her hands. Johanna puts a comforting hand on her back.

"Hey Chels' it's all good we will find… Wait." Johanna's eyes spark yellow then back to hazel, "I smell something." Johanna says.

"You smell Blake and Brandon?" Chelsy looks up at Jo.

"No I smell blood." Johanna jumps off the log and follows the beautiful smell, "Come on this way." She calls to Chelsy who starts to catch up with her.

Line Break.

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric stops by a lake.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" Elena jokes.

Alaric sighs, "Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." He opens his bag filled with weapons.

Elena gawks at it, "Wow. You came stocked."

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." He hands her a grenade.

Elena grabs it, "Vervain grenade?" she questions.

"Wolfsbane." Alaric corrects her.

Elena pulls out a Gilbert ring, "Well, since we're exchanging gifts..."

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Alaric states.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

Alaric shakes his head, "He gave it to you."

Elena shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger and Johanna is clearly not human. It's not gonna work on us. He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric asks.

"Okay, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena teased. Alaric takes the ring. She walks over to the big lake, "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." Then suddenly Damon arrives and pushes her. She goes flying into the water.

Line Break

"Did you hear that?" Chelsy asks Johanna.

"You mean the girl scream and then a big splash?"

"No I mean the quaint bird chirping. Yes the squeal it could be a wolf." Chelsy starts to run to the sound.

"It is probably just some stupid girl!" Johanna yells not wanting to leave the scent of the blood. Chelsy doesn't stop and Johanna sped up quickly to catch up with Chelsy.

Line Break

Elena breaks out from under the water, "Damon! How are you even here?"

Damon fist bumps Alaric, "Thanks for the tip, brother." Elena shocked stares at Alaric.

"You sold me out!"

Alaric scoffs, "You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?"

Chelsy runs out from the forest and stops suddenly when she sees Elena and Damon. Johanna stops herself a little past Chelsy bending over out of breath. "Still not too good with long distance gypsy speed." Johanna looks up and see's Elena, Damon and Alaric. Her eyes widen and then she turns to Chelsy, "Told you it was just a stupid girl." She whispers.

Line Break

Klaus gives his blood to the human in the pack and starts to compel him, "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray says shakily.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

Stefan looks at Klaus, "So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan retorts.

Klaus only scoffs, "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan questions.

Klaus smirks, "Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughs, "That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."

Ray's eyes start bleeding and his shaking begins to worsen. Klaus notices, "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks sarcastically.

"Well, obviously." Klaus says starting to get frustrated.

Line Break

Elena looks at Johanna while she is still in the water. "What are you doing here?"

"You know the usual bird watching." Johanna says growing a smirk.

Damon walks up to Jo, "No what are you really doing here?"

"We don't have to tell you anything." Johanna stands up closer to Damon. Damon snarls and grabs Johanna's neck and pins her to a tree.

Elena gasps, "Damon stop!"

"Now listen here Jo. I don't care what you are I am still a very old vampire. Don't disrespect me. Don't be difficult." He keeps her there and she is scratching at his hand. Alaric helped Elena out of water and she ran up to Damon and Jo.

"Damon I am serious! Stop!"

Damon ignores Elena, "Now little Lockwood," he shouts over his shoulder, "What are you two doing here? Tell me or I get to see if Johanna still has a heart."

Chelsy panics, "My brothers' are here visiting the pack that Klaus is planning to turn into hybrid and Johanna and I are here to save them." Damon lets go of Johanna and she leans on the tree for support. "There was that so hard?" He inquires looking back and forth from Johanna to Chelsy.

Elena tries to help Johanna but she speeds behind Chelsy, "No, Elena I am sorry but being close to me isn't wise." Johanna's fangs were out and her eyes were a bright yellow.

Damon then grabs Elena's forearm, "Elena we are leaving."

"No!" She shouts.

Damon turns around to look at her, "What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?"

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home."

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." He points all around and then at Johanna and Chelsy.

Elena sighed, "I'm not leaving before we find him."

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena."

"It Is?" Chelsy asked.

Elena ignored her and Johanna started shaking her head looking up at the sky, "Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." She is still looking intently at Damon.

"How can you forget that!" Johanna shouts. "Don't you have an app for that or something?"

"That's for the other time mother nature calls. By the way I think you should really get it. I promise you would never be surprised or…"

"Chelsy back on topic."

"Okay. Okay. But if we aren't out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon finally gives in.

"Wait what?" Johanna asks shocked.

Elena and Damon looked at her, "Are you seriously giving in? Elena this isn't safe for you."

"Jo no offense but I have been through much worse than you probably have in the last seven months."

Johanna stares at Elena for a second shocked at her ignorance. She was truly speechless until she found the scent of blood again. Johanna just smirks, "Yeah probably… well we better run. Thanks for nothing." Chelsy follows Johanna and the run off.

Line Break

"The sun is setting how much time do we have before I have to play death tag with you?" Johanna asks.

"We have a little longer." Chelsy said and then suddenly we heard Elena scream and a growl." Johanna's eyes turned yellow and she sped to her sister. Johanna saw Elena and Alaric across from Damon who was getting attacked by what looked like a vampire. Johanna grabbed the guy and bit into his neck but at the same time the guy bit into hers. Johanna unlatched her mouth and screamed in pain from the surprising bite. He wouldn't let go. Johanna growled herself and let instinct take over. Her hand slammed into the hybrids chest. She grabbed his heart out and the guy fell to the ground.

Johanna stared at the heart in her hands. "Johanna... Thank you." Elena said. Johanna looked up at Elena and then to Damon.

"Get Elena out of here." Johanna mumbled.

"Your hurt we need to get you out of here too." Damon said walking closer to Johanna.

"No I am fine the bite won't kill me. Get her out now!"

Chelsy walked up behind Johanna and looked up at the moon, "Johanna..." she mumbled before she started to yell.

"Damon please." Johanna begged and Damon walked over to Elena and Alaric.

Johanna looked at Chelsy who was transitioning quickly, "Alright Chelsy tag your it." Johanna ran.

After about thirty minutes Johanna stopped out of breath and very sick. She started to throw up blood. Johanna hears the howl of three wolves and knew Chelsy found her brothers. She smiled but panicked feeling her neck. It was still not healed and seething with pain.

Johanna turned around and started to run in a new direction hoping to stay out of sight by the 3 wolves. However she tripped feeling a wave of dizziness.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Johanna heard a intriguing British voice say. She felt to strong hands grab her from behind and lift her up. Johanna was dizzy and fell backwards whimpering in pain.

Her eyes refocused and She saw a handsome face in front of her. He was tall with deep blue eyes but his vibe was screaming of negativity. Johanna tried to get out of the hands that held onto her.

Klaus saw her struggle and smirked devilishly, "Hello, love."

**I am still making you guys hang off that cliff, sorry. Thanks for reading I love y'all oddles and oddles, Savy**


	10. End AffairDisturbing BehaviorReckoning

**I am just going to start with I am so so so sorry I haven't been around school got crazy and I barely had time for anything. T make it up to you this episode is like 3 episodes in one. I hope you enjoy the craziness that is about to unfold. I love you all so much xoxo Savy.**

_"__What do you mean she isn't with you?"_

Chelsy talks to Weston on her phone, "We went to find my brothers because the hybrid is here trying to turn werewolves. Elena was there looking for Stefan. Johanna heard her scream and saved her from a feral hybrid but she got bit. That is all I remember before wolfing out. My brothers and I woke up close to my car but Jo is nowhere to be found?"

_"__So she lied because she knew I would not have approved bloody hell! Those bites are fatal to a marked passed gypsy! She is probably dead, Chels!"_

"She is a survivor Weston! We will find her!" Chelsy yelled.

_"__You better! I will be up there as soon as I can!" Weston hung up._

[Flashback]

"Hello, love." Johanna is then shoved into Klaus' chest and he grabs her forearms. "Oh looks like a nasty bite there. I do apologize my hybrids aren't really the best behaved wolves." He scoffs while Johanna only whimpers and struggles.

"Let me go." Johanna mumbles. Klaus flips her around roughly so her back is resting on his chest. Johanna is shocked when she sees Stefan standing in front of her. Stefan's face resembles the shock and Klaus picks up on it.

"Stefan you seem to be bemused. Do you know this girl?"

"She uhh… She was Elena's sister." Stefan said not taking his eyes off of Johanna's.

"Why did I not get the pleasure to meet her?"

"She left about a week after I showed up."

"Was?" Johanna asked confused before she became dead weight in Klaus' arms. Klaus looked at her and saw she was unconscious.

"Please Klaus feed her your blood before she dies." Stefan says kneeling down by Klaus examining Jo.

"I would love to once you find Ray. Better hurry up mate. Her bit looks pretty nasty."

[end flashback]

Damon walks up to his favorite bourbon with a glass in his hand. Suddenly his phone rings and he sees it is an unknown caller yet he answers it, "You're interrupting my drink." He states.

_"__You miss me?" The vindictive voice questions._

Damon knew the voice instantly, "Katherine. Where are you?"

_"__Lurking outside your window, pining away." _

Damon looks around suspiciously, "What do you want?"

_"__I'm homesick. What have I missed?"_

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left." He smirked.

_"__And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend. Or maybe you still have that mediocre crush on her nonexistent sister._

Damon rolled his eyes, "I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is." He ignores the statement about Johanna.

_"__Hmm." _

"But you do. Are you trailing them?"

_Katherine sighs, "A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away." _

"Which means you know exactly where they are."

_"__All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers. Not to mention they have Johanna, seems that bite was actually fatal." _

"How do you know that?"

_"__Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you." _

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?"

_"__Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted."_

Damon scoffs then finally asks, "Where are they?"

Line Break

Klaus pulls into a large warehouse, "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." They get out of the car and Stefan opens the back door and gently scoops Johanna out of her seat. Then vamp speeds over to an antique coach and sets her down.

Stefan looks up at Klaus, "What are we doing here?" Klaus opens up a door and looks out to the city.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

Stefan looks back at Johanna and sees her stir, "Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur."

"Well, that is a crying shame." Klaus makes his way over to Johanna, "The details are what makes it legend." He smirks.

[Flash back: Chicago, 1920's]

Klaus: _Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun._

Stefan was in his old model tee car making out with a woman with scarlet red hair and bright red lips to match. He couldn't resist any longer and went for the kill savoring every last drop. Her heart beat stops and he fixes his hair. After all even a ripper with such high expectations as his needs to looks his best. He cleans his jaw and gets out of his car smirking as he walks away.

Line break

Stefan enters his favorite bar around, Gloria's. The singer and owner of the bar sassy young Gloria notices the ripper strut in. "Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" She asks

Stefan smirks, "Save me a dance, Gloria." He comes up to a waiter about to grab a glass of champagne but a tall confident blonde takes it from him.

Stefan sarcastically remarks, "Ooh. Please, help yourself."

The blonde turns to Stefan, "Oh, I always do." She leans in to his cheek and licks his lips and whispers in his ear, "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." She turns to leave but Stefan grabs her arm.

Stefan mumbles seductively, "No, no, no. Who are you?" She puts her finger to her lip and hushes him then continues to walk away.

[End of flash back]

Stefan looks out to the city then Klaus interrupts his thought, "Chicago was magical."

Stefan sighs, "Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

Johanna quietly opens her eyes and sits up. Both of the guys look at her and she jumps up scared and tries to speed out of the large building but Klaus easily stops her. "Now now love I need you to stay in this warehouse till I say otherwise." He compels.

Johanna quickly hisses at him and her eyes turn yellow. She throws out her hand and Klaus flies out of the way by a force. She looks at Stefan and then her eyes start to shine a little and the lights above Stefan spark and break. Glass flies everywhere and Stefan speeds towards Johanna but by the time he got to where she was there was no sign of her.

Klaus growls from behind Stefan. Stefan looks at Klaus, "How did she do that?" He asks

"I knew she was different." Klaus says walking up to Stefan.

"What do you mean different?"

"Oh no need to worry about it for now she is not our concern anymore. Going to get down to business, then?"

Stefan shakes Johanna out of his mind and looks at Klaus, "Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus smirks.

[Line Break]

Johanna POV

I haven't stopped moving for what feels like forever and now I was at some small gas station on the out skirts of some state. All I knew is that it has been at least two day since that stupid hybrid kidnapped me. It looked beaten down but then again no judgment so was I. I had no phone, no money, no way home and I was thirsty. I don't know how I was healed but I was still really weak. I stumbled into the abandoned gas station.

"Miss are you okay?" I heard a voice get close to me. I coughed and looked at my hand and saw some blood.

"No." I grimaced in pain. I feel hands help me stand straight. It was a middle aged man he was pale with scruff around his mouth.

[Rocky Mountains]

"She isn't here. We have searched and searched." Chelsy stated out of breathe.

"Well then where is she?" Weston turns to her in anger.

[Gas station]

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The man asked me but everything was shutting down. All I could hear was the loud heart beat coming from the man's neck. I looked up at him.

"I am just so thirsty." I say out of breath. My vision blurs and I stumble more into the man. I grab his shoulders gently.

"Do you need me to go get water for you? Hold on I will be right back."

[Rocky Mountains]

"I want her back too! Weston we have nothing to go off of! We lost her track at the group of dead werewolves! If she killed all of-"

"She didn't do that! It was probably the bloody Hybrid and his vampire sidekick." Weston yells at Chelsy.

"Chelsy we found Jo's phone." Brandon yells from the trees.

[Gas station]

"Wait no please…" I grab his shoulders tighter.

[Rocky Mountains]

Weston grabs the phone, "She could be dead. Or worse still alive and thirsty as hell. She has the worse control out of any gypsy I have ever seen!"

[Gas station]

I couldn't contain my thirst anymore. I slammed the man into the wall we were next to. "What are you doing Miss?" The man still tries to remain nice. This was going to suck but I couldn't hear his pulse anymore.

Veins under my eyes started to surface and pressure in my mouth made me know my fangs were out. The man's eyes grew in fear. "Your eyes they're yellow and black. What are you?" The man asks struggling.

I let my jaw open then I tilt my head, "Thirsty." I say before diving in for the blood

~Vampire Diaries~

_I hate walking. That is something I know for a fact. It is so hot and I am hungry. I just need a break._

Johanna, who is walking in the middle of a dirt-road, looks both ways before collapsing in the middle of the road. She takes a deep breath looking at the oranges and purples in the sky. A rusted old red truck starts driving her way. It has country music blaring and Johanna rolls her eyes yet she didn't move and the truck slowed down. She her the rusted door open slowly and a light flash on her face. Johanna squint her eyes and covers her face.

"Why don't you shine that light somewhere else." Johanna hollers from the ground.

The light turns off, " Johanna?" She hears a familiar voice call. She sits up to see Cort. "Cort?" she questions. He jumps out of his lifted truck and helps her up.

"What are you doing out here?" Cort asks nervously.

"Where is out here exactly?"

"You're near my ranch it's about forty minutes outside of Mystic falls. Where is your car Johanna? Did you walk all the way out here?" He begins to ask multiple questions and Johanna becomes annoyed.

"Don't worry about it." She starts to walk the way she was going.

"Wait you don't look good. It's getting late let me drive you." Cort insist running in front of her.

"Thanks but no." Johanna says trying to get around him but he doesn't let her pass.

"Please Johanna. Chelsy would kill me if I didn't help you." Cort pleads.

"Wow so you do still care about her." Johanna said crossing her arms. " Yeah, Cort I am not stupid. Chelsy filled me in. You started home schooling then you started cheating on all those hoe dunk whores. Chelsy walked in on you cheating on her birthday. What the hell Cort! She needed you then more than ever both her uncles were gone! You know what I would rather get eaten alive by some animal out here than ever sit in a car with you!" Johanna yelled. "You better get out of here. I don't have much tolerance to idiotic douche bags right now." Cort's eyes went wild and his hand went to slap Johanna but she caught it with ease.

"What the hell." He mumbled looking at Johanna's eyes. She smirked and her black veins wiggled with anticipation under her eyes.

"On second thought Chelsy did say she wished you would drop dead. Maybe as her best friend I should help her out." She growled and slammed Cort against the ground and bit his neck. She unlatched from his neck and looked at his now lifeless body. "Oh my God." Johanna looked at Cort and regret flew into her brain. "Shit. Shit holy crap. I just killed Cort. God dammit." Johanna stood up from the corpse and took a deep breath. She grabbed Cort's feet and dragged him into the ditch then pushed his car into the same ditch and it toppled over. Johanna was attempting to cover her tracks by making it look like a car accident. Then she held her hand up in a fist then stretched her fingers out. A fire then sparks in the ditch then Johanna speeds away from the scene.

Line Break

Mystic Falls High seems empty as can be but there was a light clinking of metal in the back ground. Matt is doing his normal Saturday night training when he hears a weird noise. He wipes his sweat and quietly gets up and walks through the school. He finally comes across light whispers behind a class door and enters the classroom, it's dark inside. Matt steps inside turning on the light but he sets off a huge amount of mouse traps that had been placed there. He jumps and then looks up to see Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Chelsy and Bonnie are there scattered around the room.

Caroline huffs in frustration, "Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!"

Chelsy is standing on a desk messing with the overhead projector. She laughs at Matt, "Forgot about senior prank night, huh?"

"Clearly." Matt scoffs.

Caroline throws her hands down in anger, "How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year."

Elena stands up with a flash light in her hand, "Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and cross her arms, "Caroline's making us."

Caroline looks at all her friends, "We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't... "

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena and Chelsy say at the same time both eyeing Caroline.

Caroline giggles, "Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." She crosses her arms.

Tyler grabs a red duffle bag, "You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Chelsy jumps down from a desk.

"Woah Ty wait up I am helping." Chelsy says going with him. Elena starts to head for the door.

Bonnie looks up from the mouse traps, "Hey! Where are you going?" She questions.

Elena smirks, "To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories."

Caroline's smile grows, "I love you!"

Elena goes out of the classroom and Tyler and Chelsy are giving instructions to other seniors.

Tyler hands some of them tools, "Get the faculty toilet seats." Chelsy hands some students some cups, "and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go." They all scatter and Elena laughs to herself opening the double doors. She looks up and stops in her tracks seeing Klaus

"There's my girl." He says calmly while smirking.

"Klaus…" Elena mumbles unbelievingly. She tries to run but Klaus is in front of her again.

"You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?"

Line Break

On a road a car speeds through the night. Damon is driving while Kathrine sits in the passenger seat "Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker." Kathrine asks impatiently.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Oh, stop being cute."

"It's not possible." Kathrine says with a pouty face.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" Damon questions.

Katherine sighs, "Far enough away so that you can't go running back."

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break."

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?" Katherine asks leaning in closer.

Damon looks over at Kathrine then back on the road, "Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave."

Katherine leans in further, "Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero," She starts to rub his chest, "and you don't like playing pretend." She turns his face to her.

Damon leans in, "Something like that."

"Her loss." They start to kiss but Damon forcefully stops. Katherine rolls her eyes, "What are you doing?" she pouts.

Damon slightly smirks, "I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore."

Line Break

Behind Mystic Falls high there is a large blue moving van. Stefan wakes up from his neck being snapped for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past 24 hours. He grimaces in pain turning over on his stomach and grabbing his neck. Rebekah is leaning on one of the walls of the van. She looks back with an amused smirk on her lips. Stefan looks up at her, "Oh, he lives."

Stefan gets on all fours, "What happened?" He questioned out of breath.

Rebekah crosses her arms, "You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper." She scoffs sarcastically.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" He looks around.

Stefan starts to stand up and Rebekah walks closer to him, "You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

He lightly shakes his head, "I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to."

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive." Rebekah remarks.

Stefan turns to the back of the van, "Where is Klaus now?"

Rebekah smirks, "With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off."

Stefan vamp speeds to Rebekah and tackles her on to the concreate, "Where is she?" He yells in her face.

"You really do love her, don't you?" She easily gets up pinning Stefan against the van. Rebekah then takes a crowbar, "Consider me jealous." and jabs it in his stomach.

Line Break

Klaus is holding onto Elena's arm and is forcefully pulling her through a hall way. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

Elena whimpers then confidently looks up at him, "If you're going to kill me, just do it!"

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." Klaus smirks down at her.

Line Break

_"__You went home. For a senior Prank night!" _

"Yes Weston! I know she is fine! I have a feeling that she is okay! Now will you stop calling me. I have a prank that I want to complete before next winter." Chelsy yells quietly in her phone.

_"__You are going to regret not helping me find her!" _

"No you are going to regret threatening me! I am Jo's best friend so the next threat I get from you will go straight to her! Goodbye dick!" Chelsy hangs up her phone. She is behind the bleachers with spray paint but she then hears a loud bang and someone enter the gym. She stays behind the bleachers and looks out towards the gym door.

Chelsy sees Elena being pulled by a tall man, "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." He says in a loud voice. He turns to Dana and Chad. Once he gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice, "You two. I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asks.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." The man smirks.

"Lift your foot up, please, Dana." He is compelling and Chelsy then realizes. He is the hybrid. She runs from the bleachers and out the door she was close too. She runs out of the front door of the school and bumps into someone and yelps. She looks up and sees Johanna, "Jo?"

Johanna is on the ground rubbing her head, "Geez Chelsy what's got you in a rush?" Johanna asks annoyed.

"Jo the hybrid is here." Chelsy said helping Johanna up. "The same one that tried to kill Brandon and Blake, killed the Rocky Mountain Pack, killed your Aunt Jenna, Elena kidnapped Stefan." Johanna's eyes start to burn yellow.

"Where is Elena?" Johanna asks nervously but Chelsy just looked down.

"Chelsy please tell me he doesn't have Elena." Chelsy still didn't answer.

"He doesn't have Elena does he, Chelsy?"

"Chelsy God dammit! Tell me my sister is safe!" She grabs Chelsy's shoulders.

"He has her Jo. I saw them in the gym." Chelsy said quietly.

Johanna runs into the school and Chelsy follows quickly. They burst into the door right as Klaus snaps Tyler's neck. Chelsy screams and runs over to the corpse but Matt stops her and holds her. Bonnie Matt and Elena look shocked up at the two girls. Johanna's eyes meet Klaus's and he smirks. She walks further into the gym.

[Flash Back] (A/N the flash back is mixed in with the gym scene.)

"So how do you feel about going home in a month?" Grant asks Jo while they walk down the beach.

"I am going to fight for Elena and Jeremy. Do anything to protect them" Johanna looks out towards the sunset, "They may hate me forever, and that okay…"

[Flashes back to the gym]

Tyler is being dragged out of the. Bonnie, Matt and Chelsy have gone to figure out what will save Tyler. Johanna looks up at Klaus, "Let my sister go."

"I can't do that, love." Klaus smirks.

"Yes you can. You know what I am. You know my blood can be used for your hybrids."

"I don't want to drain you. I want your power."

"Fine take it. I will work for you. I will stay loyal just do not kill my sister."

Klaus smirk deepens.

_Johanna: Because if I knew they were safe any form of torture would seem worth it. _

"Well love you drive a hard bargain."

"Please. I will do anything. Just don't kill my sister." Johanna begs.

"Fine." Klaus shakes Johanna's hand, "However I am not done with your sister so…" He snaps Johanna's neck. Elena screams and falls to the ground. "You need to be out of the way for now."

[Flash back]

Grant smiles and grabs Johanna's hand, "They will love you no matter what Jo bug."

"Maybe." Johanna gives him a half smile. "I hope so."

[End of flash back]

Johanna wakes up and gasps, "Where am I?"

"Hey Jo you are okay." Chelsy says quickly walking over to the bed. "Damon scared Klaus away. Elena is alive. Damon took her home. Everyone is okay even Tyler is alive." Johanna lets a breath escape and she nodded calming down.

"Johanna?" Weston looks at her and runs to the bed. "Thank God you're okay." Johanna half smiled. Weston looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I'll give you two a minute." Chelsy said leaving the room.

"What's wrong babe?" Weston asks again. Johanna stands up and starts pacing.

"You know that when I came home I decided that I would do anything for my family."

"Yeah…"

"And that in the end whatever the sacrifice was I would be willing to pay it. Even if it meant…"

"Johanna just cut to the chase." Weston said frustrated.

"The Hybrid came to my high school. He was threatening Elena and I did what I had to do." Johanna looked up to Weston.

"What did you do?" She said quiet and he quickly came up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What did you do? Johanna what did you do?" He begged shaking her lightly.

"He wanted my power. He wanted me as a loyal solider." Johanna's eyes water.

"No no no-" Weston interrupts.

"He promised he wouldn't kill Elena if it meant I would work for him." Weston growled and turned around. "I had to do it. I have to protect Elena."

"No you don't! God Dammit it Johanna you need to protect yourself. Your power is important to the regrowth of our people and you just gave it to the one who destroyed our nation!" Weston yelled.

"You knew that me coming home meant protecting Elena and Jer!" Johanna said exasperated.

Weston snapped and turned to look at Johanna. His eyes yellow, "I would rather them die than you our lineage the gypsies only hope!"

Johanna scoffs, "How dare you! They are my family-"

"No!" Weston interrupts "They are your adoptive family. Your mother believed in the prophecy, you are needed for the prophecy so one day we could regain our family!"

"The prophecy is really important. She believed in it. WELL THEN WHERE IS SHE! IF IT SO IMPORTANT TO HER WHERE IS SHE TO TELL ME HERSELF!" Johanna yelled, "I don't give a crap about that because that is not who I am. I may be a gypsy but I am not going to save a so called family that gave me away. Do not even think for a second I regret giving myself to Klaus! I will always pick the family that I have always had!" Johanna is steaming with anger and her face is wet with tears.

"Then why didn't you for the past seven months?" Weston asks rudely.

"Get out." Johanna mumbles.

"What?" Weston asks shocked.

"We are done! GET OUT!" Johanna waits be he doesn't move, "I SAID LEAVE NOW!" She yells and the lights in the bed room all flicker. Weston then leaves. Johanna stands there for a while before Chelsy walks in. "Chelsy I need to go home."

Chelsy nods, "Of course Johanna. I love you" The girls hug and Johanna leaves.

[Flashback.]

"They are your family Jo. No matter what you do, family will always forgive you one day." Grant says wiping away some of Johanna's tears.

"Weston keeps telling me of this prophecy. I haven't told him I think it's a load of bull yet because he is so passionate about saving our people." Johanna sighs, "I just can't help but shake the feeling that gypsies really aren't my people but our friends back in Mystic Falls are."

"You know a wise woman once said 'Listen to your heart you will understand'." Grant says smiling.

"That is grandmother willows quote from Pocahontas." Johanna says rolling her eyes trying not to laugh.

"Well it's the truth, 'Listen to your heart you will understand'". He says in a grandmother's voice. Johanna laugh, "There it is. That smile I thought I would never see that for a while" Johanna rest her head on Grants shoulder. "Jo bug I promise your sister will forgive you."

[End of flash back]

"Johanna?" Elena asks answering her door.

Johanna starts crying, "Hey Elena." She laughs a little and wipes her eyes, "I am sorry for coming so late but I just wanted to come home."

"You saved me today. Why?" Elena asks starting to cry herself.

"I left so that I could find out how to control myself. I didn't want to leave and you know between all the blood thirsty nights and desperate attempts to control the power inside me what kept me going was thoughts of mystic falls, friends, family, but most importantly you and Jer. I wanted to gain control so that I could come home and do anything to protect you guys. So tonight was a no brainer for me protecting you guys keeps me sane."

"Johanna I am sorry for everything." Elena says hugging Johanna.

"Me too sis. Me too." Johanna says returning the hug.

**so not really a cliffhanger but man tons of drama! Johanna has a tough life. I am glad Grant got to be in this episode cause I love his character so much. Tell me if y'all think Grant should come home. Tell me what y'all thought of this episode I love y'all oddles and oddles thanks for reading Savy**


	11. Smells like Teen Spirit

**I AM BACK! I am so so sorry guys. I started to slack off in my school work and because of that went M.I.A for months. However summer is here and I am ready to write! I spent a lot of time on this chapter there is a lot of good pieces of information in this one! I hope you guys enjoy! Love Sav**

Elena lies in her bed and is wide awake. It is still dark outside but she hasn't gotten much sleep since the night Stefan turned his humanity off. Her alarm goes off and she lazily turns off the alarm. It is five am. Elena takes a deep breath. She gets up and walks to her vanity. She turns a lamp on and pulls her hair into a pony tail. She slowly looks at the side of her neck where there were too small punctures scabbing over. Elena covers it with make-up.

**[Flashback] **

Elena was nine and had just fallen off her bike for the sixth time today. While Johanna had only fallen off of her bike three times. Elena was always more delicate than Johanna. She wore her scabs with pride. Elena, on the other hand, did not have a high pain tolerance so, she always went to her mom for help.

Miranda puts a Band-Aid on Elena's fresh scab and kisses it, "There. See I told you. Out of sight out of mind." Her mom smiles sweetly.

Elena hugs her mom, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too dear."

"Hey Leanie' come on! Ready to go ride our bikes?" Johanna asks eagerly.

Elena looks to her mom and Miranda smiles and nods 'yes'. Elena smiles and turns to her sister, "Yeah, Jo." The two sisters run outside.

**[End Flashback] **

Elena leaves her room in some cropped leggings and a workout tank top. Alaric starts to walk down stairs.

"Good morning." Elena said quietly.

Alaric puts his hand up and continues to walk down stairs rubbing his eyes.

**Line Break**

Alaric and Elena are in the woods training and He punches a mannequin releasing stakes into its chest.

Alaric looks at Elena, "So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes."

Elena nods, "Easy enough." She tries to do the same thing Alaric but the stakes stay in the sleeve. "That's weird." She tries again but it doesn't work. Elena looks at the sleeve and jiggles and hits it, "Must be jammed or something."

Alaric scoffs, "You're not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones."

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it." Elena remarks.

Alaric pulls a bottle out of his bag, "You know what this is?"

Elena rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, "A vervain grenade. I've used one before."

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." He pulls the pin out of a grenade and throws it in Elena's hand, "Surprise."

Elena holds the grenade in her hand, "Oh my god," She throws it in the air and the grenade explodes. Elena looks at Alaric, "This isn't a joke to me, Ric."

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature."

Elena looks Alaric in the eyes, "You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan."

"Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again." Alaric states with sympathy.

Elena interrupts him, "But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity."

Alaric sighs. He places a hand on Elena's shoulder, "I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything." He gives her the sleeve with the stakes and walks away. Elena thinks for a second before she puts the sleeve back on with a determined look on her face.

**Line Break**

The covers around Johanna sallow her whole as she lies in her bed. Her alarm beings to chime for the fifth time. She growls lightly hitting her alarm clock hard and this time she hears a crack. Johanna peers up from under her covers. The alarm clock is broken. Johanna just smirks sinking back down into her cocoon. However, she only gets about a minute of peace before Andrea and Chelsy burst into her room. The two girls look at each other before going to work. Chelsy opens Johanna's curtains while Andrea rips Johanna's sheets off. Johanna growls, and bares her teeth at Andrea. Johanna cocks her head to the right slightly. She looks at Andrea with confusion written all over her face.

Andrea rolls her eyes, "As a founding family member there were some tomb vampires that wanted to get back at my family so they turned me."

"Tomb vampire?" Johanna asks looking between the two girls who were in her room.

Chelsy turns around to Johanna and jumps on her bed, "No time to explain now. Johanna Gilbert! Get out of bed right now!"

Johanna stretches out one of her legs quickly tripping Chelsy who then fell to the ground. Johanna pouted, "No I don't want to go to school!"

"Yes you do! We are seniors it's the biggest day of high school! We have been the original three since freshmen year and today we are going to school together! It is tradition!" Andrea says picking through Johanna's luggage that still wasn't unpacked.

"You left at the end of sophomore year for a year and a halk…" Johanna says scrunching her nose.

"But I came back!" Andrea said before jumping onto Johanna's bed.

"Yeah and I kinda promised Abriana I would send her a picture of all of use. She misses us up at Whitmore. So why don't you get up fake it till yeah make it Jo." Chelsy says and Johanna just sits up and stretches.

"Fine… fine I am up." Andrea and Chelsy squeal and start to help Johanna get ready.

Suddenly Johanna gets a phone call from an unknown number, _"Hello, love."_

"Klaus…" Johanna almost mumbled in shock.

"_So sorry I had to run out on you but not to worry you are still one of my assets."_

"What do you want?" Johanna asked bluntly.

"_Now now no need to be cross I would hate to have to bleed your dear sister dry,"_ Johanna gasps a little but stays quiet, _"Anywho. If I ever need you I will call you from this number. Have a great first day Johanna say hello to Elena for me."_

He hangs up and Johanna puts her phone down. She feels Chelsy and Andrea start to hug her, "Its fine. I knew what I was doing when I told Klaus I would give him my power. I can't let that hold me back right?" Johanna puts on a smile, "We are seniors."

**Line break**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are in front of the school. "Here we are. Senior year." Caroline smiles.

Bonnie sighs, "Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on." The girls start to walk.

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?"

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day."

Elena stops and looks towards the school, "Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year. And my sister has given herself to Klaus for me."

Caroline looks down guilty, "Yeah. You win."

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asks.

Elena takes in a deep breath, "I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life." Elena starts walking again. Bonnie and Caroline look at each other nod and follow after Elena.

On the other side of the campus Chelsy, Andrea, and Johanna stood by Johanna's car. Chelsy is in jean shorts and a tribal print crop top and her favorite tan cowboy boots her brown hair is straight and long. Andrea is wearing a white dress and a jean jacket with cream colored sandals her dark short brown hair is straight too. Johanna is wearing a loose white lace tank top and some ripped light wash blue jean shorts and her chestnut brown combat boots loosely tied. She has a gold neckless with a blue pendant her dirty blonde hair is curled into loose waves. She has a cross body small purse and Grant's sweatshirt in one of her hands. "This. This is weird." Johanna said looking at Chelsy.

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought senior year I would have a vampire and werewolf as my best friends or that I would be a gypsy." Johanna said laughing.

"Yeah that is kinda crazy isn't it?" Andrea said looking past Johanna. Johanna looks behind her and watches Matt walk up to them. Andrea goes to kiss Matt lightly, "Hey." She giggles.

Johanna looks at Chelsy surprised, "I know right I never thought it would happen either." Chelsy whispered to Jo.

"I can hear you." Andrea said sassily grabbing Matt's hand. The three girls laugh and suddenly someone threw Johanna over their shoulder and spun her around. She cannot control her surprised squeal as she is spun around

"Ty?" Chelsy asked surprised. Johanna is still hanging from his shoulder, "What's got you in such a good mood?" Chelsy asks crossing her arms.

"We are seniors, Dude. Life is good." He says setting down Johanna.

She smiles looking down at her schedule, "Who has first period with Dr. Barnette?" Everyone looks at they're schedules'.

"I got Ric." Andrea says.

"Yeah me too." Tyler said looking up.

"I have Gore." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"I am a teacher aid." Chelsy said smiling.

"Great so I am all alone." Johanna huffed.

"Actually," Johanna heard from behind her a familiar voice. She smiles and turns around, "I think I have Dr. Barnette." Grant says with a huge smile on his face.

Jo runs up to Grant and gives him a big hug. He is wearing a greyish purple v-neck and some tan colored pants with dirty white vans. His light brown hair was styled defining gravity like always. His bright brown eyes were filled with joy. It contrasted Johanna's hurt hazel eyes that had tears building up.

"I think we have to get to class." Chelsy said smirking.

Tyler scoffs, "The bell hasn't even-" Chelsy hits her cousin upside the head, "Ouch!" Tyler said rubbing his head.

"Let's go." Chelsy said and Andrea and Matt followed behind them.

"You left me for only like ten days and your world falls apart." Grant said with a sad smile. Johanna laughs and some of her tears slip. "Hey no tears." Grant whispers wiping her tears away.

"These are happy tears. I thought you were going to have your senior year in California?"

"I could've done that but this is my last year in high school. I kinda want it to be with my best friend." Grant wraps his arm around Johanna's small frame, "Come on I heard Dr. B hates late kids."

**Line Break**

Damon comes down the stairs annoyed with the loud music that had been playing since late last night. There are two dead girls sprawled out on the stairs and a rug on the floor. He enters the living room and Stefan is on the coach and there are girls' bloody and drunk playing twister.

Stefan lazily spins the wheel and then looks to the girls, "Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please."

"Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Damon says like the girls were not dead.

Stefan finishes drinking from the girl, "You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?" He asks.

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?"

Stefan points to the drunk girls, "These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Damon raises his eyebrow when someone knocks on the door. Damon opens and Rebekah rushing in with a bunch of shopping bags.

Rebekah looks at Damon frantically, "Where's Stefan?"

"Who the hell are you?" Damon inquires.

Rebekah finds Stefan and pushes past Damon and looks at Stefan, "He left me here. My brother actually left me here."

Stefan looks up from his game, "Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." He said sarcastically.

Damon closes the door, "You're Klaus's sister?"

Rebekah turns to Damon, "Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure." She turns back to Stefan and sighs, "Which one's my room?"

Stefan shakes his head no, "You're not staying here." He looked to Damon and so does Rebekah. He just shakes his head no as well.

"Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself." She walks upstairs.

"So I guess she's staying here." Stefan shrugged.

**Line break**

Matt walks back out to his truck. He was still overwhelmed by everything was going on and just needed a breather. He sat alone taking a deep breath then Vicki appears next to him. "You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was." Matt jumped a little, "Sorry."

Matt smiled, "You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out."

"I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me."

"Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said..."

Vicki interrupted smiling big, "Suck it up, be a man, and show her what she's missing."

"Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire." Matt said sadly.

Vicki turned to him, "You okay, Matty? You seem unhappy."

"Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I mean I have Andrea but she is a vampire. Sometimes I feel like I am the only human left. But, I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?"

Matt eyebrows crinkled, "What do you mean come back?" Suddenly Tyler knocks on the window and Vicki is gone.

Tyler looks at Matt, "Donovan! What are you doing? You said all you had to get was a book. Come on, man. Let's go!" Matt grabs the book he originally went to get from his car and his backpack.

He gets out of his car and meets up with Tyler, "You talking to yourself?" Ty laughs.

Matt laughs, "Ha ha funny dude. Let's just go to first period man."

**Line break **

Elena leaves a restroom and bumps into someone hard, looking up slowly Stefan is smirking, "Hello, Elena."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks putting her guard up.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" Stefan quips.

Elena rolls her eyes, "What? Why?"

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told."

"I'm going to be late for class." Elena tries to move past Stefan but he stops her grabbing her arm tightly.

Stefan points the way he was going, "Oh, class is this way."

Elena tries to shake him off without drawing attention, "Let go of me, Stefan." She whispers.

Stefan sighs, "Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you."

"I said let go of me." Elena grumbles

Johanna Chelsy Andrea and Grant are walking. Johanna over hears Elena and quickly walks over to Stefan.

"Let her go." Johanna states firmly pushing on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan grabs Johanna's arm and pushes her against the locker.

Elena quickly moves to try and stop Stefan, "Stefan, stop it!" She whispers but before she can get closer Andrea pulls her back. Chelsy and Grant walk past Andrea prepared for Stefan's next move.

Stefan gets close to Johanna's ear, "Johanna you may be strong but you are nothing compared to me. You don't want to get in my way. I would hate to tell Klaus you are not on your best behavior."

Johanna looks at Grant and nods slightly. Grant whispers under his breath an incantation. She looks back at Stefan as he starts to feel multiple aneurisms. "No Stefan you do not want to get in my way," She grabs his arm and twist it, "I dare you to tell Klaus." She kicks him in the nuts then walks away with Elena and her group.

Chelsy turns to Elena, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid" Elena looks at the ground nervously.

Andrea shakes her head in disbelief, "Now he's a bodyguard?" Grant asks.

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan." Elena's eyes water enough for Johanna to notice.

"Hey…hey" Johanna hugs Elena, "You are going to be okay. We are going to be okay." The bell rings. "Come on, let's get to class." She takes Elena's hand.

"I have Mrs. Smith" Andrea says, "Yeah me too." Grant says quickly, "Text me if you need me Jo-bug."

"Kay, I will. See you guys later." Johanna says walking away with Chelsy and Elena.

The girls enter Alaric's classroom. Johanna and Chelsy go to the back just like last year. Elena goes to her chair. Caroline is already sitting next to her and a guy sits on the other side but Stefan enters and stalks toward him.

Stefan looks at the kid, "You're in my seat."

Johanna growls quietly and Chelsy nudges Jo shaking her head.

Alaric walks up to the board, "Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans."

A blonde girl walks in and the whole class looks up, "What about the Vikings?" Tyler, Caroline and Elena gawk at her. Johanna notices the sudden change and mood and looks to Chelsy who seems scared out of her mind. Johanna looks at Elena and then back at Rebekah her eyes flicker gold.

Alaric clears his throat, "There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?"

Rebekah smirks sitting down in the front of the class, "My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject."

**Line** **Break**

Johanna is walking through the halls on her free period. She stops and looks down each side of the long corridor to make sure no one was coming. Then she leans on a locker and slides down. Johanna hears someone walk up but doesn't move, "So you are the gypsy?"

"So you're Klaus's sister?" Johanna remarked.

Rebekah scoffs, "What are you doing here?" Rebekah asks leaning on the lockers.

"I could ask you the same question." Johanna said quickly looking up at Rebekah. She shakes her head and sighs, "It is just very hard… the cravings suck." Johanna laughs a little.

"So you're a dead gypsy." Rebekah responds with a hint of compassion

"You know about the different kinds of gypsies?"

"Indeed, one of my brothers was very interested in your kind back around 1300's." Rebekah says with pain in her voice. "However Niklaus did not like the power gypsies had so he killed them all or so he thought…"

**Line** **Break**

On the football field fall sports are in full spring. The football team is practicing plays, while the cheer team is choreographing their half time routine.

Coach Brass is pushing the boys harder than ever with the first game of the season right around the corner, "It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!"

Tyler stops finally over all the conditioning, "I think we're done here, coach." He shouts to his coach.

Coach Brass scoffs, "Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line."

Tyler walks hastily to Coach Brass compels him, "I have a better idea. Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire."

Coach has no choice but to obey, "Hit the showers, gentlemen."

"Come on Chelsy! Push! Push! Push! Pull!" Andrea yelled from the stands as Chelsy did three back hand springs to a back tuck. Andrea sits back down next to Grant. "Sorry as I was saying, from what I heard Weston was a total douche bag."

Grant sighs, "That is so weird he was always kind of protective but never crazy controlling. Anything else I should know?" Grant asks.

"After Johanna came back from Chicago… she has been different. I think she is losing control." Andrea said quietly.

"What do you mean? She seemed fine to me."

"I saw her today sitting in the hall. She was talking to Klaus's sister about cravings."

"Hey Andrea lets go volleyball practice is starting in five!" A girl yelled from the bottom of the bleachers.

Andrea looked at her phone, "Crap I still have to change. Today is tryouts and I want to make a good impression on the coach." She grabs her back pack and starts to walk down the stairs. Andrea stops and turns to Grant, "She is strong, Grant. But we both know there are forces stronger than her working against her." She then continues down the bleachers. Grant looks at his watch and quickly left going to try out for the swim team.

Elena is jogging on the track and Stefan rejoins her running next to her, "Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?"

Elena scoffs out of breath, "Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone." She turns around to get away from Stefan yet, he still follows her.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird." Stefan jokes. Suddenly, a guy accidently runs into Elena and mumbles an apologies. Stefan pushes the kid to the ground, "Watch it, dick!"

Elena gasped, "Who are you?!" she stares at Stefan in disbelief.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything." Elena shakes her head and begins to walk away, "What?!" Stefan yells then turns back around to see Johanna. She was in large sweat pants and a dark blue sweat jacket. "What do you want Johanna?"

"I want you to leave Elena alone." She said taking her ear phones out. Johanna looked like a mess but anyone would after the week she has had. The cravings were getting worse and the only way she pushed through it was working out. She had just been swimming in the aquatic center and was about to run sprints. Her cravings were subsiding but, right when she saw Stefan messing with her sister. The blood thirst was back.

Stefan laughs, "Sorry I can't. Klaus's orders,"

It hit Johanna abruptly. The scent of blood was wafting towards the two from behind Stefan. Johanna locked her eyes on the injured kid. It was a small scrape but both Stefan and Johanna smelt the irresistible smell.

Stefan noticed Johanna stiffened body and increased heart rate. He smirked, "You don't look so good," she could barely hear Stefan as he walked behind her, "Let me guess you are not good with portion control." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes started to gain its golden tint. Stefan could tell Johanna was about to launch herself at the boy. So, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Easy Johanna." He said with no emotion.

Stefan walked away with Johanna in tow. Once they were out of sight and Johanna was in a more normal state of mind she pulled away from Stefan, "Why did you stop me?" Johanna asked with anger lacing her voice.

Stefan laughed, "Even though I would love to watch you make a mess of your life, I can't. Klaus doesn't want attention drawn to his secret weapon," Johanna furrowed her brow while Stefan continued to explain, "Everyone will know he is making hybrids. It does not take a rocket scientist to find Elena. But your kind has been extinct for a long time. Nobody would even let it cross their mind to think you were a gypsy. So the less attention the better."

Johanna nodded her head and crossed her arms nervously. Stefan noticed her still ridged body, "Have you ever fed on anyone?" Stefan asked curiously. Johanna's silence and guilt ridden face answered Stefan's question.

"You just keep getting more and more interesting." Stefan smirked.

**[Flash Back]**

"So I am a gypsy with problems?" Johanna asked Weston once they entered her dorm room.

"No all gypsies have blood lust if they are killed and then return. It takes time but you can learn to have control over the cravings."

"So I need blood to live?"

"No that is vampirism. Gypsies were not created from a pathetic spell." Weston's eyes burned with passion, "Our kind was formed by an alliance of four great supernatural beings. There was a great war over two thousand years ago. There were two sides. On one you had werewolves, witches and travelers and on the other was druids, sirens, mages, and imps."

"Imps?" Johanna laughed, "So basically the winning side and the side no one has heard of?" Johanna remarked sarcastically.

"No." Weston quickly responded, "You see the four were nomadic small clans of supernaturals unlike the big three. At first the five were to be easily defeated but their leaders had another plan. They had a harvest."

"Which is?" Johanna asked curiously

"It was a big production that took months of deliberation. Each clan had to find their strongest male and female member under the age of eighteen. When the fourth blood moon of that year was at its apex the eight minors bond together opening each clan to all the power that on another had. At this moment the gypsies were born."

**Line Break**

Grant walked through the crowd of drunk teenagers and started to walk to his car. Bonnie ran over to Grant calling his name. He turned around to see the small girl, "Hey Bonnie." Grant said with a charismatic smile.

"Hey," she smiled sweetly, "So you're a witch." Bonnie declared.

Grant looked at her shocked but he quickly recovered laughing, "Yeah, so are you."

"Listen, I just need help. I upset the spirits when I saved Jer. Now he sees his dead ex-girlfriends. Matt almost died last night-"

Grant interrupted Bonnie's rant, "Woah… woah… woah. Slow down." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look my point is I have been doing this witch thing by myself for a long time now…" Her phone interrupted her. Bonnie saw that it was Matt and quickly answered.

Grant watched as Bonnie's face became very distraught, "Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?" She said in a hushed tone.

Grant could hear Matt tell Bonnie that he messed up. Bonnie looked to Grant and nodded her head the direction she began walking.

"What? How? Where is she?" She kept asking questions

Chelsy and Andrea were walking towards the fire pit when they saw Rebekah stab Damon with a wooden stick. She walks away with her head held high.

"Smooth Damon." Chelsy says laughing.

He groans, sits down and removes the stick, "Not the time little Lockwood." Andrea checked her phone. She gasped at the amount of text she had gotten since the last time she looked at it.

"I need to go. Vikki has somehow gotten to Matt." She turned around and went to the school.

Damon rubbed his eyes and groaned in annoyance, "How can there be so many problems in such a small town?"

Chelsy scoffed taking a sip of her beer, "Dude its Mystic Falls. The name implies supernatural things should happen here."

Damon laughed, "So where is Johanna?" just then Stefan ran through the trees.

"Where the hell is Johanna?" Stefan asks with urgency.

"Brother Telepathy" Damon smirked. He noticed that Stefan was still standing, "Where is Elena?"

"I do not know-"

"Why do you care about Johanna? Shouldn't you be protecting Klaus's asset." Chelsy remarked.

"The last time I saw Johanna she was a little too close to feeding on a high school kid with a paper cut. Klaus won't be happy if she draws attention to Mystic Falls." Stefan said.

"I am going to go find Elena. Chelsy go with Stefan find Johanna," Damon handed Chelsy a vervain dart, "Plan B." Damon smirked and walked pass Stefan.

**Line Break**

Elena closed Alaric's car door disappointedly. Suddenly flames started to trail to the car.

"Elena!" Alaric hit at the window, "Elena open your door!" He yelled.

Elena started to struggle with the door, " I can't it won't budge!"

**Line Break [The Grill]**

Johanna repeatedly hit her head on the counter top. The small diner was empty. She had lost track of the drinks. "Okay I am cutting you off. I want to close up." The bartender starts to grab for her drink and she quickly grabs his wrist.

"You do not want to do that." She says looking up. The bartender grew a shocked look at her strength. Johanna sighed and with her other hand downed the rest of her drink.

**Line Break**

Matt and Bonnie light candles while Grant is skimming the grimoire."Here. I got it. It's this one." Grant pointed at the page with incantations on it.

Bonnie reads it and smiles slightly, "This will be able to block whatever magic is helping Vicki."

Matt looks up and his face is red with tear stains, "What do I do?"

"Give me your hand" Bonnie slices his hand open with a knife.

**Line Break **

Elena coughs and gasps for air. She turns her head slowly to see Alaric still struggling to break through the window. Elena coughs and then yells, "Alaric… Get out of here!"

Damon appeared next to Alaric, "What the hell?"

Alaric turned to Damon, "Elena is in there. Her door won't budge."

Damon sped to Elena's side and ripped the door open. "Damon?" She coughed.

"I gotcha… Come on." He said picking her up. "Alaric it is about to blow let's get out of here!" He yelled.

**Line Break **

Grant and Bonnie are holding hands whispering the incantation under their breath.

Vicki appeared to Matt, "What is she doing?"

Matt looked at his sister with disappointment, "Fixing my mistake."

Vicki looked at Grant and Bonnie, "Make them stop." She whined.

"Guys..."

Grant broke from the spell, "The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you." He then quickly started to chant again.

Vicki had tears in her eyes, "Matt, please."

Matt sighed and walked up to her, "I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki."

"I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go." She begged

"I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here."

Vicki started to cry, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

Matt looked at Grant and Bonnie one more time then back to his sister, "I know but, I have to let you go…"Goodbye, Vick." He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, "She's gone."

"Matt…" Andrea ran up to him and comforted him. "Hey it's okay," He leaned into her hug.

"I just wanted to see her one last time." Matt whispered quietly

**Line Break**

The car finally exploded. Elena was looking back at the car she stood out of breath, "We did not get Stefan. He did not even show up." She pouted still semi tipsy.

"I know, he is looking for Johanna." Elena wrinkled her brow, "Apparently Jo has not been completely honest about her cravings."

**Line Break**

Stefan and Chelsy were about to enter The Grill when Stefan stopped her, "Give me the vervain and go home." Stefan said roughly.

"What? Hell no Stefan this is my best friend we are talking about." Chelsy said attempting to pass him. Stefan blocked her quickly

"She is also extremely hungry and cannot control it. You are a temptation that she will not be able to resist. Trust me Chelsy if she kills you it will ruin her." Stefan stuck his hand out and reluctantly gave him the syringe.

"Just help her." Chelsy said quickly before walking away. Stefan quietly entered the restaurant.

Johanna broke away from the bloody neck of the bartender. She gasped in euphoric pleasure, "I am really sorry. Just know I am not in my right state of mind." She tried to bite his neck again when she heard someone walk in. Stefan appeared and Johanna growled, "Not you again. She held onto the man, "Tell me is this drawing attention to my abilities. I bet Klaus is going to be mad at you." She wiggled her finger at Stefan.

"Johanna drop the guy this is not you." Stefan said quickly. She laughed and barred her fangs. Stefan sped over to her and pushed her into the wall. Johanna hit her head. Stefan fed the man his blood and picked him up, "Go home forget that Johanna was ever here. It was a quiet night and you closed early." He compelled the man.

Johanna snapped out of her bloodlust. Everything hit her like a train she looked at the blood on her hands and touched her chin. Stefan went up to her and picked her up by her shoulders.

"You are a mess." Stefan scoffed. Johanna's big teary eyes suddenly glowed gold and she pushed him away from her body.

"You do not even care!" She screamed and the lights flickered, "Do not understand… I… I just cannot do this," Johanna tugged at her hair. She was being pushed and tugged at by her power. Stefan took this opportunity, as she was distracted, to stick the syringe in her neck. She gasped and began to mumble incoherently as she fell into Stefan's side. He picked her up, easily and sped from the restaurant.

**Line Break**

Elena was in Damon's restroom putting cream on her burn. She heard Damon walk in, "You played your part of the plan really well tonight."

Damon smirked, "Oh, yeah?"

Elena pierced her lips, "You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows."

Damon laughed, "Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice."

Elena sighed, "I was faking most of it."

Damon nodded, "So was I." They both walked down stairs and saw Stefan walk in with Johanna in his arms. Elena ran quickly to Stefan and looked at Johanna nervously.

"What the hell, Stefan! What did you do to my sister?" She asked. Damon walked up behind Elena with concern on his face.

"Oh this… this was all her. I walked in on her in drunken blood lusting state. She almost killed but. I guess you could say I saved her." He smiled. Damon walked over to Stefan, "Now I am hungry. Here you go brother," He handed the small girl to Damon, "She is yours to deal with now."

Damon looks down at Johanna. She is blood stained and much frailer then he remembered. He looked up at Elena who was now hovering over Johanna.

Alaric came in "Ready to get going, Elena?" Damon turned around and Alaric noticed the girl, "What happen?"

"Stefan vervained her. We should take her home-"

Damon interrupted Elena, "No she should stay here. She is blood thirsty and will be hungry when she wakes up. I will watch over her tonight."

"But..." Elena tried to interject.

"No Elena. Don't worry I got this." He conformed.

Elena looked to Alaric and he nodded 'yes', "Fine just have her call me. When she wakes up."

"I will. Oh and hey great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer." Damon smirked. Elena looked at Damon and left with Alaric.

**Line Break**

"Thank you, Grant." Bonnie looked up at Grant as he was helping clean up Alaric's room.

"Don't mention it." Grant said smiling. Bonnie's phone started to ring for the third time, "Someone is really trying to get a hold of you." He said laughing

"Yeah well that someone has been lying to me. So, I am not in the mood to talk to him." Bonnie said finally standing up with the grimiore in her hands.

"Boyfriend drama?" Grant asked and Bonnie just nodded. They stood staring at each other in silence.

Until Bonnie sighed, "Well I should probably get home."

"Yeah me too," Grant rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Can I walk you to your car?" He asked, "You never know what may go bump in the night."

"I'd like that." She said smiling.

**Line Break**

Matt kissed Andrea and walked into his house, "I will see you tomorrow, babe." Andrea smiled sadly walking away.

"Andrea," Matt said and Andrea turned around, "Would you like to come in?" Matt asked with a sweet smile on his face.

Andrea nodded and vamp sped right to the threshold of the house. She looked down and then to Matt, "Are you sure? I mean you already invited me in but-"before she could finish her sentence Matt pulled Andrea in to his house and kissed her.

**Line Break**

A couple hours later Johanna woke up with a gasp. Damon was by her side in a second, "Hey Johanna you're okay."

She looked up at Damon. Her hazel eyes glistened with tears. She was trying to form her words but she was too shock to speak. Damon hugged her tightly and let her cry. He just continually whispered comforting words in her ear.

Once she was calm Damon grabbed her cheek gently, "Why don't you get cleaned up. I will finish cleaning up down stairs and then you can rest some more." Johanna nodded. Damon showed her to his restroom and went down stairs.

Johanna could not stand to be in her own skin. She hated the thing she had become. Johanna could see the blood of the bartender go down the drain in the shower and started to cry.

She was a mess and it was killing her. Every bone in her body told her to just become cold. Vampires could turn their humanity off. Gypsies could too. Weston called it a stone heart. Johanna craved to turn her heart to stone. Despite that lust to have no feeling she stayed in the pain because of Elena and Jeremy.

Johanna got out of the shower and changed into the large black t-shirt and grey sweats Damon laid out for her. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes sparked amber. She gasped and turned around not wanting to face her monsters.

Damon was still down stairs. He was removing a rug soiled by blood. Suddenly a vase is smacked off of a table. Johanna came down the stairs.

Damon sighs, "Keep it up, Stefan." He begins to pick up the scattered pieces of the broken vase.

"Damon?" Johanna asks walking into the living room. Her neck snapped and she fell to the ground. Damon looked up worried. No one was there.

Mason on the other side laughed slightly after snapping Johanna's neck, "This is going to be fun."

**And scene **

**Lol okay so tell me guys! Who are you shipping? What is your reaction? Any ideas on what should happen next? Comment and I will respond on the next chapter! I love y'all, Sav**

**Oh and has my writing skills improved? I am curious to see if they have!**


	12. Ghost Town Part 1

**Hey y'all! Sorry if this update took longer than expected. I am a perfectionist when it comes to the storyline of this story so it took some work to make it flow! Please enjoy. **

Johanna woke up to the sound of Damon's scream. Her eyes fluttered open and she shook her head to try and come back to reality quicker. Damon was tied up in a chair. Sunlight was beaming in through a large window burning him. Johanna stood up as quickly as she could and, she closed the curtains that surrounded the window. She turned to Damon.

He sighed and hung his head low,"Thank you." Damon murmured.

Johanna grabbed his daylight ring from the ground. She walked over to him, put it on his finger and ripped off the chains that bound him, "What the hell happened last night? Did Stefan do this?"

"Nope not Stefan. I think it was the ghost of Mason Lockwood." Damon said stretching his arms.

Johanna scoffed slightly, "What? How could it be Mason?"

Damon stood up and looked carefully at Johanna, "I may have chained him to a chair, tortured him and then ripped his heart out." Johanna's eyes sparked gold. Her emotions spiked with anger.

"Damon that is… was Chelsy and Tyler's unlce!" She yelled.

Damon rolled his eyes, "He was not on our side, Johanna. He was working with Kathrine. The vampire who helped get your sister killed, might I add. Not to mention he threatened to expose Stefan and me."

Johanna rubbed her forehead attempting to comprehend Damon's actions. She sighs, "Fine… okay so if it was Mason Lockwood from beyond the grave. How did he interact with you and snap my neck?"

"I don't know but I plan to find out," Damon starts to walk upstairs. He turns around, "Oh you may want to call your sister. She wanted you to call her once you woke up… last night."

Johanna sighed, "Crap…"

Line Break

The enter town square is bustling with volunteers who were trying to get everything ready for the big event. Carol Lockwood was giving a speech about the Night of Illumination a yearly event in Mystic Falls.

Andrea and Chelsy tuned out the speech. They were sitting at a picnic table opening up boxes of lanterns. "Matt invited me in last night." Andrea said quickly with a huge smile on her face.

Chelsy's mouth drops and she laughs in excitement, "What?! Andrea that is like amazing! Oh my word I am so happy for you guys." She smiles.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome. He is finally trusting me." Andrea blushed slightly.

Chelsy stopped working, "Well I think that is a cause for a long awaited celebration drink!" Chelsy grabs Andrea's hand and pulls her from the picnic table. The two girls start to make their way to the grill.

Bonnie is on a ladder hanging lanterns from a tree.

Caroline hands her another lantern, "So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?" She asks.

Bonnie sighs, "I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here." She finishes putting the last lantern in the tree and climes down off the ladder.

Caroline crosses her arms, "Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that."

"There. You commented." Bonnie starts to walk to the next tree.

"Bonnie..." Caroline says with sadness lacing her tone.

Bonnie turns quickly, "What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences.

"Well, I want you to say you're not okay with it."

Bonnie shakes her head in frustration, "I'm a thousand times not okay with it. I just don't know what to do about it."

Damon's blue convertible pulls up to the two girls loudly. He smirks, "Greetings, blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon states turning serious.

Bonnie furrows her brows, "What do you mean, why?"

"Because I'm pretty Johanna and I got attacked by Mason Lockwood's ghost last night. Someone snapped her neck and the spit-roasted me but there was no one actually there."

"What? Could it not have been Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline jumped in, "Yeah, why would you think it was Mason?"

Damon sighed, "Maybe because whoever it was chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

Caroline gives Bonnies a concerned look, "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people."

"They can't." Bonnie retorts.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." He drives off quickly. Bonnie grabs her phone and dials a number quickly.

"Who are you calling?" Caroline asks.

Bonnie doesn't answer Caroline but instead the person on the other line. "Hey Grant! Can you bring the grimorie from last night to the town square… Something went wrong with the spell last night… Okay thank you. See you soon." Bonnie hangs up, "We need to talk to Matt."

Caroline looks across the town square. Matt is getting more boxes from the bed of his truck. She nods her head over towards him. Bonnie turns to look at him

Line Break

Johanna walks into the Gilbert house, "Hey Family!" She yells but there is no response, "Of course no one is home…" She sighs to herself. Johanna takes off her jacket and walks into the kitchen.

Line Break

"I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to." Matt struggles to say.

Bonnie raises her eyebrows, "Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does."

Matt stops Bonnie quickly, "She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it. Besides I was with Andrea all night. If she got past the other side or whatever it is called it would not have been through me."

"Why were you with Andrea all night," Caroline interjects. Matt looks at her with wide eyes, "Right sorry that's not my place," She looks at Bonnie, "Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?"

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong."

Matt sighs, "I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Then he leaves quickly.

"Him and Andrea seem close." Caroline says with underline protectiveness.

"Caroline we have bigger problems than that." Bonnie states firmly

"I just feel bad for him he has been through a lot."

"Yeah" Bonnie says quitely.

Caroline then sees Grant get out of his car, "You know Grant is very nice for helping you the past couple days… So much strength as a man."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later."

Grant smiles at the two girls, "Hey ladies."

"Did you brine the grimorie?" Bonnie asks.

"Right," Grant pulls it from his satchel but it slips from his hands. He goes to grab it when a burst of wind opens it to a certain page.

Caroline gasps, "Okay, did the grimoire just..."

"Yep"

"I think so." The two witches respond looking at each other. Bonnie goes to read the page and Grant looks at the page from behind her.

"Okay, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies." Caroline quips nervously.

Grant furrows his brows, "It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter." Bonnie looks up at Grant.

"What's veiled matter?" Caroline asks losing her smile.

Bonnie looks to her, "Ghosts."

Line Break

Johanna groans closing the refrigerator door, "I just want good food!" She whines to the empty house. She lightly bangs her head on the door.

Suddenly, her phone rings and her head snaps up and she looks at the caller id. Her heart drops when she realizes it is Klaus's number. She just leaves her phone on the counter and she runs up stairs to get dressed for a run.

Line Break

Elena Alaric and Jeremy are sitting outside the mystic grill. Elena looks at Jeremy, "Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?"

"I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her."

Alaric sighs impatiently, "Can we just drop it, please?"

"No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do." She snaps.

Alaric looks around nervously, "Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?"

Jeremy is looking at the empty car next to him intently. Elena and Alaric take notice and they eye Jeremy with concern. Elena gasps quietly, "Is Anna here right now?"

Jeremy snaps out of his trance and looks to his sister, "No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule." He gets up quickly only to be replaced by Stefan. He has a devious smirk plastered on his face. Elena rolls her eyes and Alaric sits up on red alert.

"Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" He sarcastically asks. He notices the journal on the table and picks it up to skim through it, "Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care."

Elena's tough exterior breaks slightly, "I didn't."

Stefan smirks looking at her, "You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are."

"You don't have to be here, Stefan." Alaric retorts.

"You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat." He cocks his head to the right slightly. Elena looks at him shocked and disgusted.

Stefan laughs, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up." He gets up and leaves.

Elena turns to Alaric, "I can't drop it, Ric."

Line Break

Grant, Bonnie and Caroline enter the basement of the old abandoned witch sacrifice house. Grant is reading the grimorie and Bonnie is setting some candles out.

Caroline looks around nervously, "So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?"

Bonnie nods "Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell."

"Hmm. There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?" Caroline asks.

Bonnie sighs, "They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back."

"Right. A pinkie swear?"

Line Break

Jeremy enters the restroom and Anna appears next to him with a concerned look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Why did you tell me to lie?" Jeremy asks.

"Elena is Bonnie's best friend. She won't like what's going on between us." Anna explains.

"What is going on between us? I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that."

"I don't know," Jeremy looks at Anna accusingly, "Honestly, I have no idea." Anna states.

"This witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?"

Anna furrows her brows, "What? No! I'm all alone, Jeremy, I told you that." Her voice cracks slightly.

"Swear to me." Jeremy demands.

Anna nods, "I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise." She confirms. She still sees doubt in Jeremy's eyes and grabs his hand, "Hey. I need you to believe me."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not okay." He pulls away and turns around.

Anna scoffs, "Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy."

Jeremy looks back at Anna, "I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this." He quickly pulls Anna towards him and kisses her.

Line Break

Caroline is lights some candles and then turns to Bonnie, "Ready? Do you need me to do..."

Bonnie and Grant are side by side holding each other's hand casting the spell. Caroline nods her head then looks around awkwardly before whispering to herself, "Right. Okay."

Wind begins to pick up within the room.

Line Break

Elena and Alaric are inside the Grill now. Alaric nods his head toward the back room behind the bar, "I'll grab Jeremy."

Elena starts to walk towards the restroom, "I'll be right back."

Alaric is up by the bar now and Damon takes a seat next to him. Alaric looks at Damon and rolls his eyes, "You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks."

Damon scoffs "Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble."

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore." Alaric states.

Damon nods and sarcastically retorts, "Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah, and?"

Damon leans in slightly, "I think he's still a little pissed."

"Mason visited you?" Damon turns to the voice and sees Chelsy and Andrea sitting on the stools behind him.

Line Break

Bonnie and Grant continue to cast the spell. The wind picks up and the enter room begins to shake.

Caroline becomes more nervous, "Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie..."

Someone grabs Bonnie's other hand. Grant and Bonnies eyes snap open. Grant looks shock and let's go of Bonnies other hand. Caroline steps closer slightly.

"Oh, my God. Is that your...?" Caroline covers her mouth while tears rimming her eyes.

Tears are falling on Bonnie's face and she smiles slightly, "Grams."

Line Break

Elena enters the restroom and stops abruptly looking at Jeremy and Anna kissing. The two split up.

Elena gives Anna eye contact, "Anna?"

Line Break

Stefan is walking down the street when he notices Lexi in the reflection of a car. He turns to see his dead best friend.

"Lexi?" Stefan asks confused.

Line Break

Johanna puts her hair into high ponytail. She walks to her vanity and grabs a bobby pin. She tilts her head down and slides the pin in on the back of her head to keep her baby hairs in place. She looks back up into her mirror. There is a girl with dark black hair standing behind her in the reflection of the mirror. Johanna gasps and turns to look at the girl.

The girl's light blue eyes grow wide, "You can see me?" she asks with quiet voice.

Line Break

"Little Lockwood now is not the time." Damon says quickly.

Someone walks up to the bar. Andrea gasps and Alaric clenches his jaw then mutters, "Mason."

Mason smiles, "God, I miss whiskey." He drinks Damon's drink then slams it into Damon's head. He turns to Chelsy, "Hey Porky." Chelsy walks up to him and hugs him.

Damon turns to Alaric, "Told ya."

Line Break

Lexi smirks, "Hi."

Stefan stands dumfounded and gaping at the woman in front of him, "You're dead."

"Well, technically, so are you." She remarks.

"Then how the hell can I see..."

Lexi interrupts, "See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time."

Stefan shakes his head, "Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, okay?" Stefan tries to walk away but Lexi grabs his arm harshly.

"Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?"

"I don't want your help."

Lexi laughs slightly, "You know, you say that every time." She begins to mock him, "'I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone.'"

Stefan pulls out of her grasp, "Well, maybe you should listen this time."

"Or maybe I should do this." Lexi quickly grabs his head and smashes it into the car next to them. Stefan falls unconscious and Lexi looks around for witnesses.

Line Break

Bonnie is in a tight embrace with Shelia. She is crying and she pulls back to look at her grandmother in disbelief, "I can't believe you're here!"

Sheila wipes Bonnie's tears, "Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears." She looks towards Caroline and Grant, "Nice to see you again, Caroline."

Caroline wipes her own tears, "Hi, Miss Sheila."

Shelia looks at Grant, "We have not met before but, thank you for helping my Bonnie."

Grant smiles lightly, "It's my pleasure. It is nice to meet you I am Grant."

Sheila nods and then looks back at Bonnie, "A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway."

Bonnie catches her breath, "I didn't have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go."

"I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When Grant and you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business.

Bonnie furrows her brow, "How do you know this?"

Sheila smirks, "Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?"

"What does the witch want?" Bonnie asks.

"That's original vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door."

Line Break

"Who the hell are you?" Johanna asks nervously.

"I… How is it possible for you to see me?" The dark hair girl asked.

"I have no idea!" Johanna shouts slightly, "Wait why would I not be able to see you?"

"I am dead."

Johanna scoffs, "Yeah well so am I."

"Johanna I am a ghost on the other side. I have been dead for almost 900 years." The girl states matter of fact tone of voice.

Johanna laughs and shakes her head, "No way that is… why are you watching me?"

"I know not how long we will be able to communicate, Johanna. However, I intend to take this time to explain everything to you." The girl smiles.

"You are a gypsy?" Johanna puts two and two together.

"Indeed, my name is Kati and I was the last of our kind."

**Next Time on the Vampire Diaries…**

**Haha okay anywho! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please comment it helps me a lot when I am writing to have feedback. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I love you all! -Sav **


	13. Ghost Town part 2

**I have no excuse for the lateness. Except writers block. I tried to explain as much as I could in this chapter. Please review guys! Seriously I get way more motivation when I get feedback. I want to know what you guys like and where you want the story to go! OK without further introduction here is part 2 **

**Hope you all enjoy Love Sav!**

Flashback

"Weston please!" Johanna shouted. This was their first fight as a couple and Johanna could not help but feel guilty for it.

He turned around and clenched his jaw, "Please what, Johanna?" he retorted, "Just four months ago you were drunk at a party about to bite someone's neck. When I saved you, you refused to accept what you are. Who you are. I am not going to-"

Johanna interrupts softly, "Weston that was the past I am ready now. I want to do the reaping ceremony. I want to do whatever I have to do so that all gypsies can have power again." Weston smirked and gave her a long shameless kiss.

"Sweetheart, I know you are ready but it is not time yet. I promise when the time comes all of the power in you will be given back to our community. Then we can be powerful again like we once were." Weston sighed brushing some of Johanna's hair behind her ear.

End of Flash Back

Damon receives a text and he growls under his breath, "I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace."

Mason now stands with Chelsy by his side and whiskey in his hand. Chelsy held on to her favorite uncle tears falling on her cheek.

Andrea puts her hand on Chelsy's shoulder, "I gotta go, Chels. Thanks for the celebration drink." She winks. Chelsy returns the wink with a smile but she quickly goes back to gripping on to Mason.

Mason smirks at Damon, "One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers." He drinks the rest of the whiskey and sets the glass down on the counter.

"Let's get to it." Damon snaps, "I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line."

Mason laughs and looks Damon in the eyes, "Actually, I want an apology."

Alaric burst out laughing loudly, "Good luck with that." He says looking back at his drink.

Damon rubs his forehead, "Don't you have a family to haunt?" He points to Chelsy, "Like Lil' Lockwood right next to you," He then shrugs, "You know what? Better yet your nephew who has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion."

Mason smile turns into a stern protective look, "That's why I'm here. To help Tyler and protect Chelsy." He squeezes his niece's shoulder.

"Well, buddy, Tyler can't be helped and as long as Klaus is alive he could choose Chelsy to be his next hybrid test subject. So you won't be able to protect them. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always." Damon rolled his eyes taking a drink.

Mason shrugs his shoulders, "Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that..." Damon stops mid-sentence and squints his eyes staring at Mason, "What do you know?"

Mason's face goes once again stone cold, "I know you need to apologize."

"You got to be kidding me."

Alaric scoffs at Damon's stubbornness, "Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" He shouts slightly.

"You're right." Damon said looking at Alaric, "I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do." He looks to Mason for approval.

Mason stares back at him for a second before chuckling, "That's good enough." He looks at Chelsy and then back to Damon, "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar in an hour. Bring a shovel. Come alone."

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon quips.

Mason starts to walk off with Chelsy, "Don't tempt me."

Line Break

Johanna and Kati are walking on a trail alone in the forest. Johanna looks up at the young girl still in shock, "Okay so… Miss Kati…"

"Please, just call me Kati." She smiles.

Johanna smiles awkwardly, "Right umm so… what's the deal with gypsies? Am I right?" Johanna jokes not really knowing how to begin the conversation. She takes a deep breath in to attempt in calming herself.

Kati notices her nerves, "Johanna I know this is quite an unusual turn of events but there is no need for you to fear this encounter."

Johanna looks at the girl once again. Kati was wearing a thick brown leather jacket and matching leather pants. Her boots reminded Johanna of riding boots but with a much thicker leather. Kati's wild black hair was in a messy braid. Kati caught Johanna inspecting her outfit. Johanna looked back to the girls blue eyes, "Sorry, you're just so old school and Shakespearean."

"Who?" Kati looks at Johanna confused.

"How old are you? If you do not mind me asking." Johanna asked.

"Well I died at the age of 16, however, I have been on the other side since 1109"

Johanna gazed at the girl in disbelief, "How did you die?" she continued to question.

Katie looks to the path ahead, "For you to understand my death, I believe, I must explain my life first." She took a deep breath before continuing, "At the time I was born gypsies were at their greatest moment in history. The four nomadic clans bonded together 1,100 years before my time. The clan was thriving. The earth had accepted our powers. I was born into a small family and due to my ranking I was but a simple servant. However even servitude was a task that I could take joy in. Everyone was happy then…"

Flash Back

Kati walked through the palace gardens. She had a modest cloth dress and her dark brown hair was pinned into a French braid. She passed a few elders bowing her head in respect. The bright eye girl heard the noise of swords clanging to the left of her and quickly took notice observing prudently.

There was a skinnier boy who was feebly trying to fight a tall young man. He had an athletic lanky body. The young man wore an off white lose fitted shirt that cuffed at his wrist. He black leather pants and boot that laced up. He wore no armor in contrast to the boy who wore his thick leather for protection. The young man was able to maneuver his sword with confidence. Never once did he wipe his charismatic smirk off his face.

Kati waited patiently for the duel to be over. The young man in one solid movement caused the boy to lose his footing and, he fell dropping his sword. She watched intrigued as the tall one held out his hand for the skinny boy.

The boy took his hand, "You have made much progress," The young man said helping the boy up, "One day you will be a fine warrior."

The boy had a grin from ear to ear, "Thank you, Lord Xavier."

"Call me, Xavier." The eldest said with a smile. "Shall I plan to see you tomorrow again?"

Xavier's statement only caused the boy's smile to grow once again, "Yes lor-. Yes Xavier."

Xavier's grey blue eyes lit up, "Fantastic. Then I shall see tomorrow." He gripped the boys fore arm and the boy mimicked his action. Xavier release and the boy left.

Kati took a deep breath in before walking up to the tall lord. Xavier took notice in the small girl and turned towards her smiling, "Milady, what trouble am I in on this day?"

Kati giggled quietly, "No trouble that I am aware of, my lord. I am here on behalf of Lord Apollo. He has requested your presents."

"Lord Apollo request my presents unaccompanied?" Xavier asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, my lord" Kati responded.

"I do believe, my days of mischief have come to haunt me." Xavier said looking up into Kati's eyes.

End Flashback

"You were a servant for the King of gypsies?"

"Lord Apollo truly hated the idea of monarchy. Most of the harvest men and women were against that type of leadership. They chose to create a council consisting of all who were in the harvest. "

"How was Lord Apollo apart of the harvest? You said that the ceremony had taken place over 1000 years before you were born?"

"When the harvest took place the eight young women and men who were a part of it, not only got the joint abilities of each clan but, they were gifted immortality. It was a pure kind of immortality nothing, not even a white oak stake, could kill them. They were not blood thirsty and their emotions were balanced. It was almost as if they were gifted by nature for being the ones chosen for the harvest."

Johanna changed subjects, "Why did the Original vampires want gypsies extinct?"

"There was a rumor that a group of gypsies wanted to become immortal. It was not only the Vampires that wanted us dead. It was most supernatural creatures."

"Why? what is so bad with us being able to be immortal?"

"A gypsy's power is rooted in nature, much like a witch. Except we do not require permission from spirits. A gypsy is the manifestation of nature. To some we were too powerful and if we had immortality there could be a chance of our people over throwing all other supernaturals," Johanna nodded, "The council planned to stop this underground mission for immortality."

Flashback

"There is an uprising in our community." Lord Apollo states staring out of the castles large window. He turns looking at Xavier.

"Why would our people want immortality? We have thrived for centuries now there are clans of our people scattered around Europe."

"I have asked the very question…"

Xavier scoffs walking closer to Lord Apollo, "It is not I that has called forth this uprising. Need I remind you I am of the harvest. I do not know where these foolish thoughts have sprouted from nor would I ever take part in them."

"Lord Xavier, we must stop this revolution." Xavier nodded.

Kati: The council was scattered across Europe. Each council member watched over a clan of gypsies. Some joined together much like Lord Apollo and Xavier. Three years after Lord Apollo and Xavier's meeting they had no progress on finding who wanted to gain immortality. Only the conspiracies grew and more supernaturals gained concern. The lord decided to call a large meeting that consisted all of the council members.

Eight men and women were gathered in Lord Apollo's great hall.

"Are we to fear these new creatures?" One man shouted.

A dark skinned lady stood up, "We are older than the blood lustful creatures!" she hissed.

"Their power means nothing to us." A large man growled

Lord Apollo quitted the small mass, "Brethren please, we must heed the vampires warnings!"

"This is foolish, there is no need to heed the warning." Another woman commanded while others nodded their head in agreement, "We have many more men than they do!"

Xavier rolled his eyes and stood next to Apollo, "It is not just the Vampires! It is travelers, witches, and werewolves."

"They tried to get rid of us once, they can try again and fail again!" All the people shouted in agreement.

Kati: Xavier and Apollo's attempt to stop the revolution ended in a travesty. The council member left by the end of the meeting. Unbeknown to Apollo and Xavier's two clans, many of the other clans were ambushed that night. That was the beginning of the end.

"The seer has arrived, Lord Apollo." Kati says quickly.

End Flashback

Carol walks up to Alaric looking around nervously in the big crowd, "Have you seen Tobias Fell? He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony."

Alaric joined her in the search, "No. I will do the ceremony. If you need me too" Alaric offered. Carol smiled and nodded for him to follow her towards the small stage.

Carol walked up to the microphone, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in."

The crowd lightly clapped while Alaric went to the microphone, "On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up."

All the lanterns are lit around the park. Suddenly Andrea and the people surronding her screamed. She saw her grandfather Tobias Fell dead. He was killed brutally and his body is hanging from a tree. Andrea stared in disbelieve at one of her last remaining family members.

Line Break

Kati looked at the water around the lake, "Lord Apollo was desperate many of the council member were put in to catatonic states and dropped into the ocean by witches. Xavier and Lord Apollo were the only harvest men left. The clans were in fear and so was Lord Apollo. He called upon the seer for he needed answers. When the seer told him that a servant would be the salvation. The servant would gain power from all the gypsies that had been killed."

Kati sighed deeply looking down at the ground, "But everything did not go according to plan. Lord Apollo knew there was no way he would survive but he also wanted someone to guide me.

Flashback {four years after the genocide}

Kati sat by a river washing some clothes. She hears a twig break behind her and quickly turns with her dagger in hand. When she looks at the so called intruder she sighs in relief, "Are you mute? Could you not have said something instead of sneaking up on me?" Kati asks Xavier who returns her question with a smirk.

"My apologies Lady Kati. Your beauty stole my ability to speak." He said simply walking up to her.

She blushed and turned around quickly, "Were there any survivors left?"

"I am afraid not." Xavier sighed.

Kati whipped some tears that fell from her eyes "Then the prophecy has come true. The only salvation of our nation is through me. How am I to procreate? I have not found my soulmate…"

Xavier interrupted turning Kati around to face him, "Nor have I but-"

"After a thousand years you have not found your soulmate?" Kati asked curiously.

Xavier's eyes filled with sadness, "No. However that does not matter anymore. There is no more gypsies we are the only two left."

"You mean?"

Xavier tilted Kati's chin up gently, "Yes, Kati I know we are not soulmates but I do love you. I am willing, if you are, for the sake of our nation to love you as I would a soulmate."

End of Flashback

"So that is how I got my powers? From Xavier and your line?"

"We never got that far." Johanna looked up to Kati confused, "Xavier and I believed that there were no survivors but we were wrong. There were two other that had survived the genocide. However, they were traitors. The two were willing to do anything for immortality." Kati paused with a pained look displayed across her face, "I was killed," she choked out, "they planned to take my power by draining my blood on the night of the blue harvest moon."

Johanna furrowed her brow, "How am I alive then? How do I have all this power?" She asked bemused.

Line Break

Damon and Mason are walking through the hidden part of the cellar. Damon casually sighs, "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure."

"You talk the talk," Mason grows a smile, "but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda."

Damon rolls his eyes, "I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" The two men come two a fork in the underground tunnel, "All right. Which way?" Damon asks sarcastically.

Mason examines both tunnels quickly and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. Flip a coin."

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?"

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left." Mason nods his head towards the left tunnel.

Damon looks at Mason suspiciously and choses to go right instead.

Mason shakes his head quietly laughing, "Or not... You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?" The vampire continues until suddenly four stakes go through his body. Damon grunts loudly and quickly tries to remove the stakes. His hands begin to burn. The stakes are coated in vervain and he is unable to move.

Damon grunts again, "Yo. Help a brother out?" He waits for a response, "Mason?"

Damon still has the stakes impaled through his body. He is getting weaker by the minute. Mason comes back in a rush with a shovel in hand.

Damon does not notice Mason's presences and moans, "Oh, I'm having a bad day."

"Sorry. Thought you might need this." He breaks the stakes with the shovel, "You're welcome." Mason states blankly.

"What's your game, man?" Mason pulls a stake out, "I killed you," then another, "I jammed my fist into your chest," then another, "I ripped your heart out," then finally the last one, "There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real." Damon looks at Mason dumbfounded.

Mason sighs, "You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption."

Line Break

"Before they completely drained my blood from my body. Xavier took a vial of my blood and I transferred all my powers into that small percentage of my blood. When the traitors decided to attack me for immortality they died because my power was not with me." Kati said with a victorious smile on her face. The two girls now sat down by the lake. "Xavier chose your parents. I lost sight of him many many years ago."

Johanna turned fully towards Kati, "He is still alive."

"I know not." Kati said quickly with a tear running down her cheek.

"I am sorry," Kati looked at Johanna confused, "You were too young to die."

Kati smiled, "No I was too in love to die."

"Either way you were not ready to die." Kati just nodded and the girls fell into silence. Until Johanna spoke up again, "I am immortal now. How?"

"The spell did not work on the traitors but it did set a change in any gypsy that would follow after them." Kati sighed, "It is not natural but I believe you will be able to find control one day."

Johanna rubbed her forehead, "I hope so."

"I know so." Kati said standing up. She reached her hand out for Johanna to take. Johanna stared at the hand for a second before taking it. They then continued to walk in peaceful silence.

Line Break

Caroline Bonnie and Grant are sitting in Bonnie's car. Caroline pulls her phone away from her ear hanging up.

Caroline looks at Bonnie who has tears in her eyes, "Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house."

Bonnie sighs, "Okay." She looks down the street. There is a wreck.

Grant asks from the back seat "What's going on up there?"

She stops the car quickly. Caroline sees that it is Carol Lockwood's car against the tree and Carol is hurt badly, "It's Mrs. Lockwood's car."

A man walks up to the car menacingly.

Caroline straightens up, "Bonnie, I'm going to get out of the car."

Bonnie and Grant both get worried, "What?!" they say in unison.

Caroline eyes both of them, "And you're going to drive the hell away from here." She says ignoring their concern.

Bonnie shakes her head, "No way! I am not leaving you!"

"Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?" Caroline gets out of the car. Bonnie and Grant leave quickly. Frederick looks at Caroline and smirks. Caroline grows her veins under her eyes and speeds towards him.

Line Break

Damon and Mason are still walking through the caverns. They arrive at a new tunnel. Mason continues to walk but Damon is stopped by a force.

"God! This is not happening." Damon shoots in anger.

Mason looks back at the vampire, "What now?" He asks.

Damon attempts to push on the invisible barrier, "I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in." Mason rolls his eyes and continues to walk, "Wait!" Damon yells.

"I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find." Mason holds up his gas lamp.

"Yeah, but..."

Mason interrupts Damon, "Looks like you're gonna have to trust me." He laughs slightly.

Line Break

Bonnie puts fire in the chimney and Grant lights candles with his powers. Jeremy quickly burst in calling for Bonnie. She's not happy to see him. He shows her the necklace with a somber look on his face. She takes it and throws it in the chimney. She nods to Grant and they begin to cast a spell. Her grams rejoins her, takes her hand and helps the two new witches cast the spell. Slowly, The necklace burns.

Line Break

Andrea fights with one of the tomb vampires and struggles in his grasp. Caroline snaps the neck of one vampire and turns to help Andrea. Fredrick appears in front of Caroline and grabs her neck in a strong grip. Andrea head butts the vampire that held her and quickly snaps his neck. She runs to Fredrick and goes to pull him off of Caroline. Fredrick disappears.

Caroline looks at Andrea noticing her tear stained cheeks, "Thank you for helping me. You did not have to help me."

"Yeah I did," Andrea looks at Carol Lockwood's car, "You should help her." Andrea starts to walk away.

"Andrea!" Caroline raises her voice, "I am sorry… about what the tomb vampires did to your grandfather."

Andrea looks at Caroline before turning around again, "Yeah me too." She says before using her vampire speed to get away.

Line Break

Mason hold up his lantern and he looks at the wall astonished.

Damon leans his head on the stone wall, "So? What'd you find?"

"It's in..." Mason says before he disappears. Damon hears his lantern shatter.

He stands up straight and pushes on the barrier, "No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!" He starts to shout

Line Break

Johanna and Kati hug tightly, "Thank you." Kati says quietly.

Johanna pulls away giving her a look of confusion. Kati continues, "900 years ago I was given the burden of all the power that now resides in you. I was not strong enough. Thank you Johanna," She grabs Johanna's hand, "Thank you for being strong enough. You were the one Lord Apollo was looking for, not I."

Johanna had tears falling, "I am scared."

"And rightfully so. However know this you have purpose." Kati's hand disappears and Johanna looks up to where the dark hair girl once stood.

Johanna sighs and wipes her tears, "Thank you, friend."

Line Break

Grant leaves giving Bonnie and her Gram's some privacy. The necklace has melted down fully now.

Sheila squeezes Bonnie's hand one last time, "You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you." She disappears and Bonnie squeezes the air in her hand shedding a few tears.

Line Break

Damon is sitting in the old cellar when he hears small footsteps walk to him. "I am surprised you showed up," Damon has a small smirk.

Chelsy looks down at Damon, "Yeah well you're in luck my t.v is broken and I have nothing better to do," She sticks out her hand for him to take it, "Ric still mad at you?" Damon looks at her hand for a second before taking it.

He stands up and lets go of her hand, "Yep." Damon says popping the 'p'.

"Why did you call me?" Chelsy asks curiously.

Damon looks around the dark tunnel, "I don't have to many fans right now and-"

"You think I am one of them…" she scoffs. Damon smirks slightly and Chelsy crosses her arms in defiance.

He points at Chelsy, "I trust you. I don't trust a lot of people." Damon Shrugs.

"Yeah well I am not your friend, Damon." Chelsy stares at him coldly.

"Look, if your uncle can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you?"

"No I can't." Chelsy sighs and looks away, "But I… I will try to"

Damon squints a little, "Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do." He relaxes his face and looks into Chelsy's green eyes to see her reaction.

"Don't we all." Chelsy says walking towards the hole.

Damon smirks as the tiny girl walks through the hole to get in the cave.

Line Break

Bonnie has tears falling on her face when Jeremy slowly starts to walk towards her. She is staring at the fireplace, "Bonnie..."

Bonnie stops him, "Just go away, Jeremy."

"I owe you an explanation." Jeremy pushes.

Bonnie turns to look at him, "Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself."

Jeremy had tears threating to come out as he stared at the girl he loved, "I am sorry, Bonnie."

"You need to go." Bonnie say firmly.

"But…"

"Just go, Jeremy." She struggles to get out. Jeremey then walks out quickly a tear slipping from his eyes.

Line Break

Grant walked into the backyard of the Gilbert house to find Johanna on the wooden swing. Her legs were pulled up close to her chest and she was staring up at the stars. Grant stopped for a second looking at Johanna admiring his best friend. She felt his presences and her gaze slowly went to him. Johanna pulled her legs down and patted her hand on the now empty space next to her. Grant walked up and sat next to her.

He sighed, "So was your day as hectic as mine?"

"Not hectic but very eventful." Johanna said quietly.

"Do explain."

Johanna smiled and went back to staring at the stars, "I was visited by a ghost."

Grant's head perked up, "Who was it?"

"Her name is Kati. She is a gypsy and she is technically where I get all my powers from. It was her blood that made me a gypsy." Johanna grabbed Grants hand and started to play with his fingers.

Grant looked at Johanna and quietly asked, "So was she your mom?"

"No." Johanna shook her head turning her head slightly to look at him.

"What else did you learn?" Grant asked. He started to slowly rock the swing back and forth with his feet.

Johanna looked at her house in front of them, "I learned that she was just a girl." She thought for a second before continuing, "A servant and she was not ready for the burden of our power. I learned that it is okay not to be ready for this power. That there was a reason I got it. It was not just fate."

Grant smiled slightly squeezing her hand, "Sounds like you got some closure?"

Johanna rested her head on Grant's shoulder, "Not necessarily closure but peace. I got peace," she smiled to herself, "and a new friend."

Line Break

Chelsy walks to where her Uncle was just a couple minutes ago. She shines her flash light at the stone wall. Damon stands at the entrance of the tunnel and he sighs impatiently, "So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" Chelsy takes in the sight in amazement, "Little Lockwood?"

"There is definitely something." She says breathlessly.

"Well what is it?"

Chelsy attempts to explain it but her mind comes up with no words, "Well umm I have no idea."


	14. Falon's

**Okay so this episode is heavily based off of Johanna. So There are bits of information from Episode 8 9 and 10 in here but this is mainly a storyline I made up on my own. I have not edited this or anything. If there are grammar errors please excuse. Please leave reviews! They help me sooo much when writing! Thank you all, I hope you lovelies enjoy! Love Sav**

"We are almost there." Chelsy said shining a flash light around the underground cave. Alaric and Elena skeptically followed behind her. "You guys are going to freak when you see this." She smiled looking back at Elena.

Elena waved her flashlight from side to side above her head. Alaric noticed, "Careful bats hate the light."

Elena's eyes grew wide, "Wait bats?" she said cautiously. Suddenly behind her she hears someone whisper her name. Elena turns around quickly to find Damon smirking. She scoffs, "God Damon," She hits him in the chest, "Don't do that."

Alaric looks at the Elena then Damon and then back at Elena, "Just ignore him that is what I do." Chelsy and Damon unknowingly both roll their eyes at the same time.

The four walk a little farther before Damon stops, "This is as far as I get to go."

"Even my ancient ancestors hated vampires Damon." Chelsy mocks. She lets Elena and Alaric pass her.

"What do you mean ancient?" Elena asks furrowing her brows.

Chelsy shines her light at the drawings on the cave, "See for yourself" she says quietly, "The Lockwood's came to Mystic Falls with the original settlors back in the 1800's."

"So someone was here before them." Elena states looking up at disbelief.

"But who?" Alaric asks, "This is not Aztec writing." Alaric flashes his light on the names.

Chelsy looks to Damon almost for reassurance before she takes a deep breath. She walks up to the wall, "This is ancient Viking script," She points to the names highlighted by Alaric's flashlight, "The first name is Niklaus, the second reads Rebekah, third: Elijah, and finally Michael."

"Oh my God, this is the story of the originals." Elena states in shock.

**Line Break**

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asks Johanna who is in the middle of the Salvatore library with her laptop of and several books surrounding her.

Johanna rubs her eyes lethargically, "Do the Salvatore's have coffee?" Rebekah raises her eyebrow and Johanna sighs, "If you must know I have been researching about gypsies all night."

Rebekah crosses her arms, "Could you not do that from the comfort of your own house?"

"No, our wifi is down and this library is a way better source than google." Johanna looks at her phone and smiles, "Finally." She sighs and stands up quickly walking to the front door. Rebekah follows her with curiosity. Johanna opens the door. Grant is standing there with a grey top and black joggers. His hair is a little more messy than normal but his teeth are still bright white. He smiles and hands Johanna a coffee cup.

"You look like you have been up since I last saw you." Grant says laughing slightly.

Johanna looks down at her appearance. She has her hair in a bun. She has an oversized green cotton shirt and grey fitted sweatpants on. She pouts a little and sticks her tongue out at Grant.

He looks at Rebekah and puts his hand out for her to shake. She is surprised by the gesture but takes his hand, "Hey I am Grant. I do not think we have officially met." He gives her a charming smile.

Rebekah stands up a little straighter, "I am Rebekah."

Johanna looks at the two and could not deny the spark between the two. She smirked while the wizard and the vampire stared at each other. "Right, okay. This is cool and weird. I do not want interrupt but Grant and I have work to do." She grabs Grant by his backpack and takes him into the library.

"I have good news," Grant says taking his backpack off. "I found your birth parents names'." He says pulling a folder out of his bag. Johanna's eyes grew and she smiled.

She took the folder and read it, "Dan and Gina Falon." She says breathlessly. Grant walks up behind her and places a picture in her hand. Johanna gasps realizing it her parents.

"I think you look like them. Especially your dad." Johanna traces their faces, "They owned a bar in Boston called Gina's. Your dad was a musician, "He pulled a newspaper clip from the folder, "from this article he seems to be a big hit." Johanna takes the newspaper and looks at the photo in the middle of the clip. It was her dad sitting at a piano singing.

Her smile grows, "This is more than I could ever ask for. Thank you so much Grant." She sets the folder down. She sits down sipping her coffee looking at the first photo Grant gave her.

"But wait there is more," Grant says excitedly, "I wanted to see if maybe you had extended family. Unfortunately, your mother was an orphan. She was in and out of foster homes until she was 18. Your dad had an older brother but he died a couple years before your father passed. His parents have no records. I could not find out if they were still living or not," Grant pulls out his computer and sits next to Johanna. Johanna furrows her brows trying to figure out what Grant was about to show her.

"So I wanted to see who owned the bar. I was hoping it was under your father's last name. I thought maybe his father took it once your father died."

"But it wasn't?" Johanna asked prepared for the worst.

"No it wasn't. Someone took it, changed the name, and made it a healthy juice bar," Grant said annoyed but then a smile grew on his face, "however, this past year somebody bought it," He opens an article and hands Johanna the computer, "The article says he is a young entrepreneur. He tells the interviewer that he wanted to bring back the classic dive bars old character. He is turning back into your father's bar and he is calling it Falon's."

Johanna reads the article then stops suddenly, "Oh my God… His name is Xavier."

**Line Break**.

Alaric and Chelsy are looking at a large pile of photos spread across a table, while Damon and Elena are combat training, "These images tell a story...to learn the story, you have to decipher these images." Alaric says his thoughts out loud.

"So where do we start?" Chelsy asks.

Elena goes to attack Damon and he effortlessly disarms Elena.

Damon smirks, "Sloppy!" He whispers.

Elena rolls her eyes grabs the stake. Chelsy laughs a little, "Shut up! I'm new at this. And you stop laughing you could not take him down either."

Chelsy scoffed looking at Damon, "I could take him."

Elena laughs, "Please show me your ways oh great one." She puts the stake out for Chelsy to take it. Chelsy looks at the stake then bites her lips. Elena pulls it back slightly, "Unless you are all bark and no bite." Elena says challenging.

"Give me that," Chelsy grabs the stake and takes Elena's place, "You are going down Dracula."

Damon smirks, "Give it your all, little wolf."

Elena walks over to Alaric and picks up one of the pictures. Chelsy and Damon begin to circle each other.

"'Ghost of Christmas Past' Mason Lockwood set up the cave and led us to a weapon that can kill Klaus." Damon says to Alaric. He is staring Chelsy down. She kicks his side. Damon goes to grab her arm and she rolls under him swiftly. He raises an eyebrow and Chelsy's smirk grows.

Elena looks at the two fighting, "Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?"

Damon, "Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found...and lost." He quickly gets close to Chelsy and spins her into his chest. Her back hits his chest and he tightens his grip.

He grabs the stake and she squirms, "Bang! You're dead!" He whispers in her ear then nibbles her neck. Chelsy laughs out loud then pushes him away playfully.

"You were lucky." She says laughing.

Alaric strokes his chin, "These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is."

Chelsy turns and looks at the desk. Elena looks to Alaric, "Then all we have to do is find out what they mean."

Damon sighs, "Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two...how do you suppose we do that?" He walks and looks over Chelsy's shoulder.

"Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source." Elena says turning around to walk out.

Suddenly, someone walks in the door, "Wait before anyone goes anywhere," Johanna and Grant step into the apartment, "We need to talk."

Line Break

Elena, Chelsy, Damon, and Alaric are sitting around Alaric's table. Johanna and Grant are standing. Grant has his computer out and Johanna is holding the folder with her parents' information.

Chelsy speaks up, "So you think the Xavier that bought your blood parents bar a year ago is the same Xavier that the ghost Kati knew?"

"I think that Xavier, if he is still alive, is my best bet on learning how to control my powers." Johanna responds.

"Johanna people want you. It is not just Klaus. It is safer for you to stay here." Elena says nervously. Johanna walks over to Elena and grabs her hands.

"Lena I know how dangerous this could be but I can protect myself. Not to mention, Grant is going to go with me. I know I have not been very reliable in the past when I leave this town. I promise you I will come back before next week. I will text you every day and call you every night."

"This may be her best shot." Damon says giving Johanna a confirming look.

Johanna looks at Elena, "Okay," she hugs her sister, "I do not want to lose you again."

"I promise you won't." They stop hugging, "I promise."

Chelsy stands up, "So when are we leaving?" Johanna and Grant furrow their brows.

"Oh come on, You cannot honestly think I would let you guys go without me. Everyone has their job here. Bonnie is helping with the pictures, Damon is on Stefan duty, and Elena is going to try and get the original brat to spill. I am just sitting around doing what? Nitting? I do not think so."

**Line Break**

Johanna picks up the phone, Klaus: "You called, sweetheart?" Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Klaus, I want to go to Boston for a couple of days." Johanna says into the phone while throwing some toiletries into her duffle bag.

Klaus: "Why is that?"

"Long story short my blood parents, who are now dead, lived there. They owned a bar and I want to see it. I never got to meet them. It would be nice closure."

Klaus: "Oh how charming and sentimental. I suppose you would like permission, seeing as though I do own you now."

Johanna huffs, "Yes Klaus I called for your permission."

Klaus: "You can go, love."

Johanna smiles and makes a big sigh of relief.

Klaus: "See I am not so evil after all."

Her smile is quickly wiped off as she rolls her eyes, "Not at all. Thank you." She says as nicely as she possibly could. "Goodbye Klaus."

Klaus: "Always a pleasure, love."

**Line Break **

"Johanna wake up." Johanna gets nudged slightly. She groans and opens her eyes. She, Grant and Chelsy are in Johanna's black camry. Chelsy was driving and Grant is in the back passed out. "We are here, you get to wake up Grant."

"Wait why me?" Johanna pouts looking at Grant. "He is always on the defensive when he is woken up."

"Last one to drive, aka me, does not have to wake the sleeping beast. I am going to go check into the hotel." Chelsy closes her car door. Johanna wipes the sleep out of her eyes. She turns around in her chair and looks at Grant. She unbuckles her seatbelt. She positions herself so that she is facing the back seat.

"Grant," She says slightly poking him then hiding behind her seat. He doesn't wake up, "Grant," She says a little louder and tapping him, "Grant!" She finally yells shaking him. He gasps and grabs her wrist tightly she slips and tumbles down on his chest, "Grant stop it is me your Beloved Jo!" She yells.

Grant catches his breath and looks at Johanna who is now trying to push up and off of him, "Sorry Jo-bug," He rubs her hair messing it up slightly, "Wow we are already here." He says rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. Chelsy left me with wake up duty," Grant laughs, "Let's get the bags and head inside." Johanna says getting out of the car.

Once they are inside Chelsy already had the room key. They walked up to the second floor and found their room. Johanna and Chelsy took one queen bed while Grant got one all to himself.

"I am nervous." Johanna said brushing her blonde hair out. Chelsy and Grant look at Johanna then at each other. They go on either side of Johanna and they hug her.

"It is okay to be nervous Jo." Chelsy says quietly.

"I am just so worried it is not going to be the Xavier I need. If he isn't there. This entire trip would be pointless."

"Jo It would not be pointless. You are going to see your parents bar and this entire trip shows you are willing to do whatever it takes to be able to control your abilities. That is brave." Grant responds.

Chelsy nudges Johanna, "Come on let's get some sleep we got a big day ahead of us." The three teenagers all got into bed. Grant and Chelsy fell asleep quickly. Johanna looked at the two and quietly climbed out of bed. She had been holding her cravings in all day. She went to the closet where her duffle was and opened it up. She pulled out a small lunch box that had ice packs in it. She grabbed it and quietly exited the door. She went the nearest stair well and opened the bag. There were six blood bags inside it.

**Flashback**

In the Gilbert house, Johanna was walking upstairs going through a checklist she made of the things she needed to pack. She walked into her room and closed the door. She looked up and Stefan was standing by her bed smirking at her. Johanna backed away and grabbed the door knob to leave. Stefan sped over to her and put his hand on the door stopping her from opening it. "Leaving so soon?" He asked.

She slowly turned around and looked him in the eyes, "How did you get out of the Forbes holding cell? Where is Elena?"

Stefan stood up taller and stepped closer to Johanna, "Damon let me out tonight… surprise," Stefan says sarcastically, "Elena is fine, I cannot hurt her remember? I came here to see you."

"Klaus gave me permission so you can't stop me from going." Johanna states firmly.

"Stop you?" Stefan scoffs, "I could care less that you are going. But I thought I would give you give you a little something," He pulls a blood bag out from behind his back, "For the road." Johanna's eyes were glazed over as she was mesmerized by the blood. Stefan laughed, "You have less control than me."

Johanna gulped, "Why would you give this to me?"

"Come on we both know it is not my brother or Rebekah who has been stealing blood bags from our stock," Stefan smirks, "You really think you will be able to control your cravings for four days on your little trip." He holds out the bag for her, "Here take it," She turns her head to the side slightly and shakes her head no, "Wow, not even able to touch it, are we?" Johanna shakes her head no again.

Stefan sighs, "Take it. I brought six more for you." Johanna grabs it quickly opening it and drinking it. Her eyes glow yellow. Stefan cannot help but stare at the gypsy. "You need to make these last. Klaus cannot have you killing innocent people in Boston. That will drag unwanted attention to you."

Johanna finished and wiped her mouth, "Thank you."

Stefan walks over to her window, "Do not thank me. Thank Klaus. He is the one who told me to give you the blood bags." He zoomed out of the window. Johanna looked at the Lunch box left on her window seat and then at the empty blood bag in her hand.

**End Flash back**

The wizard gypsy and werewolf sit together at a small diner. Chelsy is scarfing down pancakes.

Grant eyes Chelsy's bacon, "You gonna eat that?"

Chelsy points at Grants sausage, "Trade?" Grant nods, "Yes!"Chelsy says doing a happy dance.

Johanna sips her coffee, "Yes Lena I will keep texting you today. Be safe. Love you too." She hung up her phone and then played with her eggs. Grant and Chelsy then took her plate and started to pick what they wanted from it, "Hey!" Johanna shouts slightly.

Chelsy scoffs, "You weren't gonna eat this."

"Yeah you already had a big late night snack." Grant looked up from his plate. Johanna's mouth opened and then closed quickly.

"You guys were not supposed to find out." She looked down at her coffee. "I am sorry but if I did not have the blood bags…"

Chelsy interrupted her, "It's is fine Johanna. You are a dead gypsy we are not mad at you. I just smelt the blood this morning before you woke up. Hopefully, Xavier will be at the bar and he can help you." Chelsy took a big bite of eggs.

Johanna looked up at them and leaned in, "Klaus knows I do not have control. That's how I got the blood." She says in a hushed tone, "He can wave that over my head like a dog. Just like he can with my family and friends."

"Does he know why you are here?" Grant asks.

"He knows I am in Boston to see my parents bar. But I did not tell him about Xavier."

"What?!" Chelsy and Grant both whisper yell.

Johanna sighs, "Klaus helped kill gypsies 900 years ago. If I told him Xavier was still alive. Xavier would not be safe and I would never get help."

"But Jo what if he lashes out by hurting your family?" Chelsy whispers.

"Elena knows that Klaus doesn't know. It was her idea."

**Flash back**

Johanna is folding some clothes and putting it in her bag. "You guys are going to try and kill Klaus soon? Lena maybe I should stay here. I can always go to Boston another weekend."

Elena helps place Johanna's clothes into her bag, "No the plan will work better if you are not here. He may try and use you against us, or worse Michael may find out what you are."

"I have to call Klaus. I have to tell him I am leaving." Johanna grabbed her phone nervously.

"Johanna do not tell him the full reason why you are going."

"But Lena if I lie he may lash out by hurting you or Jeremy."

Elena stopped her, "No he won't. If everything goes according to plan. Klaus will be dead by the time you get home. If he is not dead then we will figure it out. Jo, finding this Xavier guy is important to you. He is going to help you control your powers. You sacrifice so much for Jer and I. Let us help you this time. Just say you want to see the bar your parents owned. Okay?"

Johanna hugged Elena, "Okay, thank you Lena."

**Flash back end**

"If everything goes according to their plan. Tonight Klaus won't even be in Mystic Falls to hurt the people I love when we get back." Johanna says calmly.

**Line Break**

Johanna stopped in front of the bar. She took a deep breath in and then turned around to look at her two best friends. "I am going in alone." Grant and Chelsy looked shocked, "I need to do this on my own. Here," She hands them two tickets, "It is tickets to go see Fast 5. I know you both love the series and I do not want you guys sitting around waiting for me."

The three have a big group hug, "Text us if you need anything." Chelsy says.

"If all goes well, once the movie is over you two can come back to the bar. If he isn't the right Xavier I have a ticket of my own and will be joining you two." Johanna says with a small smile.

"Bye Jo good luck." Grant says quickly.

"Good luck sis. I love ya." Chelsy says then they walk off.

Johanna watches them walk away. She makes sure they get in a cab and drive off before turning back around. The tall brick building as a vintage red neon sign on it about the wooden door. It was not turned on but it clearly read 'Falon's'. A white banner hung below the sign and it read, "Re Opening of Gina's"

Johanna took a deep breath in and then walked in. The bar was completely vacant. There were wooden tables scattered around the place. "Hello?" Johanna called out. She then saw the raised stage. A memory of the news clip flooded her mind. That was the same stage her father played on. She walked over to the piano and swiped her fingers over the keys.

Johanna sat on the bench and was about to start playing when suddenly she heard footsteps and then a glass drop and shatter. She stood up quickly and turned to the noise. It was a tall man he was young and handsome. He had brown hair that defied gravity almost like Grant's. He had a burgundy button down and some black slacks. He was staring at Johanna with dark dull blue eyes. He made her slightly uncomfortable under his stare. She felt like she just wanted to disappear.

"I am so sorry. I know you are closed but I just…" She stopped for a second to gather her thoughts, "My name is Johanna Gilbert and I my parents were Dan and Gina Falon. Do you know the new owner of this bar?" Johanna asked.

The man smirked, "As a matter of fact I am the owner." His voice was deep and powerful. It had a slight English tinge to it. However, Johanna thought it sounded like a mix of all European accents. He looked at the shatter glass, "I apologize for startling you."

Johanna did not care about the glass, "You are _the_ Xavier?" she asked in shock.

The man grabbed a broom and swept the glass into a pan then stood up slowly. He cocked his head to the side staring at Johanna intensely. He looked at the piano, "Your father loved that piano." He spoke setting the pan on the bar, "He could fill this entire bar just by his voice."

He started to walk over to Johanna, "Yet he was still very humble. He never wanted more than what he had or what he needed. Your mother was the definition of grace. She served everyone in the bar as if they were her family. She gave the leftover food too homeless people when she and Dan walked to their apartment after a long night here."

He stopped in front of Johanna. She had tear in her eyes and she did not ever realize it. He wiped her tears gently and she jumped slightly.

He looked into her eyes once again, "I knew from the first night I stepped in this bar that they would be the couple I chose to carry on the gypsy blood line. Yes, Johanna, I am _the_ Xavier."

**Part 2 will Be up shortly! Please Review Thanks for reading!**


	15. The New Deal

**Hey hey so first I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, follows, and favorite's. They mean so much to me and, make my day! Please remember review, give me feedback it helps me keep my creative flow going. This chapter is smaller but, we are close to a big plot change! So enjoy reading! Love Sav**

**Boston 1989**

Xavier walks down a dark street. He was cold and tired. He stopped walking and leaned against the brick wall behind him. He rubbed his hands together and blew on them slightly. His breath came out in white puffs. He looked up at the sky and sighed, "Kati it has been 900 years. There has never been one person that called to me." He looked down at his leather bracelet. It had an aged gold crest on the inside of his wrist. "I am giving up hope. Please Kati help me, I know not where to go."

The wind started blowing in Xavier's face. Then he heard a tune of a piano playing across the street. He had not noticed the bar until then but it was lit up by a neon red sign that read, "Gina's". The piano was loud and accompanied by a harmonica. Xavier walked across the street and into the bar. It had a pretty small crowd inside it. In the far corner a man sat on a slightly raised stage playing the piano and he began to sing.

"_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes but, it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes._

_La la la, di da da, La la, di da da da dum_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man, Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feelin' alright." _

Xavier was captivated by the man's talent. He almost did not see or hear the small young woman beside him when she said, "Hi! Gosh you look freezing. I got some chicken noodle soup cooking in the kitchen. How bout I show you to a table and bring some soup?" Her hazel eyes were bright as she smiled.

"Thank you miss. That is very kind of you but I have no mone-"

The woman interrupted Xavier quickly, "Oh money is not an issue. I can see your hands turning blue. This will be on the house. Come on let's get you a table and maybe a coffee." The woman led Xavier to a table and he sat there listening to the singer.

"Here is one big bowl of soup and a fresh hot cup of coffee." The woman sets the food on the table. She notices Xavier's watchful eyes, "He loves to drag this song on for as long as he can," she sits down next to Xavier, "but I can't blame him. It is his favorite song after all. So what brings you to Boston?" she asks.

Xavier raises his eyebrows and laughs a little before taking a sip of coffee, "Is it that obvious that I am a visitor?" He took a big spoon full of chicken noodle soup.

"Hun, look around the only people here tonight are the ones who forgot a coat tonight." She laughed.

He sipped his coffee again then said, "I am a traveler. I wanted to visit Boston before I went back to Europe."

"Well traveler do you have a name?" she asked curiously.

"Xavier, and you?" He held his hand out.

She reached out and took his hand, "I am Gina that is my husband Dan."

**Line Break**

"They were so kind. They let me stay with them for 10 months. I would have stayed longer but…"

"But they were killed." Johanna stated.

Xavier sighed, "Unfortunately, yes, you were nearly a week old. A coven of witches wanted to kill you the minute they got word of your birth. I walked into the apartment that night and found something I would have never saw coming."

**Boston 1990**

Xavier stepped into the apartment and his mouth instantly clenched. He could smell so much blood. "Gina? Dan?" he called for the two but there was no reply. He feared the worst had occurred walking into the next room he found Dan and Gina dead. Dan had a butcher knife lodged in his back. Gina's neck was snapped. Xavier ran to Gina hoping, and praying she was miraculously still alive. However there was no pulse to be found. He walked over to Dan and did the same but he too was also long gone.

Suddenly Xavier heard movement and he followed it. There was a person in a large hooded cloak hovering above Johanna as she slept in her crib. Xavier feared he was to late when a field of silver energy surrounded Johanna. The witches hex could not harm her. Xavier sped over to the witch.

He grabbed the hood and pulled it back, it was a young black haired lady. He pinned her to the wall. She smirked, "She will not be able to protect herself from everything and you cannot hide her forever. There will be a day when your pathetic race will no longer exist."

Xavier's eyes turned silver and he snapped her neck quickly, "Foolish witch." He muttered to himself. Johanna awoke with a loud cry. Xavier turned to her and quickly picked her up. He rocked her back and forth lolling her to sleep.

"Oh little one, how misfortunate your life is." Xavier whispered softly.

**Line Break **

"I had to get you far from Boston. You could no longer be with me. Supernatural creatures could track me because of my power but not you."

"You said I saved myself from the witch. How could they not track me?" Johanna asked.

"I put a hold on your powers. Your powers would not awaken until the next big celestial event."

Johanna gasped, "The comet that passes every 145 years." She said quietly.

"I drove as far as my car could go before running out of gas. I ended up at Mystic Falls. I left you a letter and a ring that could help suppress your powers on the door step of the Gilbert. I am sorry I was forced to abandon you all those years ago. But I can help you now. I can train you. You can learn control."

Johanna smiled at the notation but remembered her promise to Elena, "Xavier I can only stay for two more days."

He sat up straighter with a worried look on his face, "Johanna please you must-"Johanna interrupted him quickly.

"I made a promise. My friends and my family they need me. I can attempt to learn as much as I can in the next 48 hours. But then I have to return to Mystic Falls. At least for now."

Xavier nodded, "Alright then we must get started. We haven't much time."

**Line Break**

Jeremy hangs up his phone and sits down by Tyler. Elena looks at her brother suspiciously, "What was that about?" she asks

He rolls his eyes, "It was nothing."

Tyler looks at his watch, "I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but..."

Alaric cuts in, "Next time."

Tyler nods and leaves. Elena and Alaric both stand up and walk to the kitchen island, "That was illuminating." Alaric mutters.

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena says setting some plates down on the island

"I mean this whole sire bond thing is...wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic." Alaric states trying to make since of the situation.

Elena sighs, "Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer..." She turns around but Jeremy is gone her brow furrows, "Jeremy?" she calls walking to his plate on the table. Elena gasps slightly. his Gilbert ring is lying in the middle of his plate.

"That's his ring." Alaric says blankly.

Elena picks it up, "Where did he go?"

Alaric and Elena quickly go outside. They find Jeremy standing in the middle of the street. "Jeremy? What is he doing?" Elena inquires nervously. Suddenly, big black SUV whips around the corner and speeds towards Jeremy.

Alaric and Elena start to run to him screaming, "Oh my god! Jeremy! Jeremy!Jeremy move!"

Alaric gets there with only a few seconds to spare. He pushes Jeremy out of the way and is hit by the SUV instead. Elena quickly runs over to Alaric's body and turns him over. The black car pulls up next to her.

Elena recognizes the hybrid in the car, "here I go again. Bumping into people." he says before driving away.

On the other side of the street Johanna pulls up to the drive way, "Elena! Elena!" she shouts running to the three in the street. Elena checks Alaric's hand to make sure his ring was on.

"Johanna, Oh my god, Klaus was going to kill Jeremy. Alaric jumped in front of the car… Jeremy could have died."

"Hey hey it is going to be okay. Does Alaric need to go to the hospital?" Johanna asks calmly. Jeremy gets up from the curb and runs over to them.

Elena shakes her head no, "He's gonna be alright."

Johanna looks at her siblings, "Are you two going to be all right?"

Jeremy looks confused, "I don't understand."

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena asks.

He thinks for a second then his eyebrows raise, "It was Klaus."

Elena sighs, "You were compelled, Jeremy!" she starts to pick Alaric up, "We've gotta get him inside- help me! Johanna where are you going?" Johanna is walking to her car.

"Do not worry about me. Help Alaric…" she then says to herself, "that bastard broke our deal."

**Line Break**

Klaus walks with one of his hybrids in his new Manson that is being rebuilt, "Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon." The hybrid nods and walks towards the construction workers.

Tyler appears under a door frame. Klaus smirks and walks towards him with his hands stretched out, "Here he is: man of the hour!" Klaus shouts proudly.

"So everything went okay?" Tyler asks simply.

The hybrid shrugs his shoulders, "Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges, message lands the same." Tyler's face grows in concern.

"It is not apples and oranges when it comes to my family!" Johanna walked in confidently.

Klaus just smirks when he sees the small angry gypsy, "Johanna love how are you?" She raged with anger and was about to open her mouth to speak. Tyler interrupts.

Tyler was still shocked by Klaus's statement, "You said you are sending them a warning."

"And I did," Klaus laughs, "An effective one! Elena's family suffers," He looks at Johanna, "she is motivated to get me what I want."

"I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone." Tyler looked guilty as he saw Johanna in the corner of his eye.

"Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?" Tyler nodded his head. Then he stormed out not even daring to look Johanna in the eyes.

"Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night?" Johanna asks walking closer to Klaus, "'Our means' to 'Our end'" She says quoting it with her fingers, "That is my family. We had a deal!"

"Yes but seeing as though you were unavailable I decide to take drastic measures." Klaus shrugs Johanna's accusations off, "Come now, sweetheart, No one really got hurt. Your brother is fine. Elena is safe."

"Klaus our deal is done. You broke your promise I am free of you now." Johanna turns to walk away but Klaus jumps in front of her.

"What gave you a confidence boast? Was learning where your deceased parents lived really that motivating to you?" He chuckles darkly, "Johanna, I suggest you look past this one move I made on your brother."

He pins her to the wall behind her quickly knocking the wind out of her. He starts to choke the small girl, "Because If I do not have my way. I will bite you and let you wither in pain. At the last second I will save you from your death so you are forced to watch me kill everyone you have ever loved. And as your last family member dies I will rip your tiny insignificant heart out!" He shouts in her ear. Klaus looks the young gypsy in her eyes then whispers, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." She wheezes out.

"Good," He lets go of Johanna and she falls to the ground, "Show yourself out." He saunters away.

**Line Break**

Elena strides out onto the front porch and Damon is right behind her. She is trying to catch her breath.

Elena turns to Damon, "I feel like a horrible person."

"You just saved his life, Elena. Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse." Damon says coming closer to Elena.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked you to compel him." She shakes her head back and forth.

Damon catches her eye contact, "He found out. And he got over it. Again: not dead, Elena! He's so lucky to have you for his sister."

Elena sighs, "Thank you. Damon: No problem. Elena: Not just for this, Damon. For everything...I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

Damon paused for a moment before speaking again, "You should know this, Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but he had a good reason."

"What?" She asked.

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even," Elena's mouth fell open, "His humanity is still in him. He may be putting on a fake front to fool you. But he is still in there, Elena."

"I can't believe this." Elena's eyes started to water. Damon quickly hugged her to comfort her. She grabbed onto him for a while then softly pulled away. She looked at Damon and tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear, "You have gotten under my skin."

"What?" Damon furrows his brows.

"And… I did not want to start to have feeling for you but I have," Damon looks like he is about to speak but Elena continues, "I know you do not like me. Not like that. You like Johanna. You are worried I may break but I won't. I want you to be happy and now that Stefan can be saved. I have something that I have not had in a long time… hope." Elena says wiping her tears.

"You are right Elena. I do not like you like that. But I do not like anyone right now."

Elena puts her hand out as if to stop Damon from speaking, "Damon do not lie to yourself. Don't lie to me. I see the way you look at her. And I am telling you it is okay." New tears fell from her eyes.

"Is it?" Damon asked concerned.

Elena nodded yes, "I will be fine. Do not feel guilty on my behalf." She smiled lightly then walked inside, "Goodnight, Damon." She closed the door and Damon walked down the stairs of the porch shocked by the conversation that just occurred.

**Line Break**

Johanna is in her room with her head phones in. She is unpacking. Suddenly Damon is sitting at her desk but she does not notice. Until, she turns around. Her brown hazel eyes widen and she jumps slightly taking her headphones out. Damon laughs quietly, "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

"You vampires are sneaky little buggers." They both laugh and then silence fills the room, "How's Elena?" Johanna asks walking closer to Damon.

"She is better. I found out that Stefan may still be savable. That gave her hope."

"Thank you," Johanna says quickly confusing Damon, "For taking care of my sister. I have not been the best protector and if she did not have you… I do not think she would be alive today."

"You are getting me confused with the old hero Stefan." Damon says with a smirk.

Johanna thinks about it but shakes her head, "No I am thinking of you. The guy who stopped her from being eaten by rabid werewolves in Tennessee, gave her his blood to make sure she would not die-"

Damon interrupts her, "She was furious when I did that. That was selfish."

"I would have done the same thing." Johanna sighs, "My point is, I do not know when you two will get together but when you do-"

"Wait what?" Damon asks furrowing his brow.

"I see the way she looks at you." Johanna says honestly, "I know my sister. You may not be the hero type but, you're the only hero she wants."

He shakes his head walking closer to her, "I do not like Elena."

Johanna's eyes widened and she shook her head, "What, you got to." Johanna looked down, "I mean she is kind and beautiful an-"

"I do not like Elena." Damon gently lifted her chin so he could see her face, "Johanna, I like you."

Johanna pulled away and stepped back, "But, Elena, she -"

"She is like a sister to me." Damon said following Johanna's movement.

"No no, Damon, You can't, she likes you. She can't lose someone else, she has lost so much." Johanna says tears threating to leak.

"What about your feelings, Johanna?" Damon asks pointedly.

"My feelings do not matter!" She raised her voice, "Don't you get it, Damon, my humanity is hanging by a thread. I have such little control over myself," she walks up to Damon, "but that thread, that small bit of control is centered on Elena and Jeremy's safety, and happiness," a tear gently glides down her cheek, "I cannot be selfish… I can't-"

Damon stops her and kisses her forehead. His hands are tucked behind her neck and his thumbs rubbed her jaw line. He looked at her with his icy blue eyes, "Maybe someday," He gives her one final kiss on the forehead and Johanna closes her eyes tightly, "Goodbye Johanna." She felt him let go and then air blew on her face. She opened her eyes and Damon was gone.

**Review are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading, Have a Beautiful day**

**-Sav**


	16. Our Town

**Hey you guys! SO real quick Thank you thank you thank you 51 favs and 63 follow. I am so happy that you all read and like the story! To the people who comment guys you seriously influence the story! I promise every review is taken SERIOUSLY and they give me inspiration to do what I do. TO ALL who comment this time! I will respond I need to start making a relationship with you all because you are all amazing. SO review fav and follow. Happy reading, Love Sav**

Chelsy walks into the woods rubbing her eyes. Her hair is in a bun and she has a large red jacket on. It is early in the morning and the sun is rising. Johanna is sitting on a large stump. Her legs are crossed and her eyes are closed. She has her hands centered in front of her and it looks like she is holding an invisible ball.

Chelsy grumbles then walks closer to her best friend, "I am not doing yoga with you." She says crossing her arms.

Johanna opens her eyes, "Xavier taught me to a line my powers. I have to be one with nature in order to have more control over myself."

"This involves me because…"

"In order to really focus on the meditation I cannot have any other thoughts. That includes my fear of a hybrid coming up behind me and attacking me. I just need you to keep watch."

"Why not meditate I don't know… at home" Chelsy states sarcastically.

"I have to be submerged in nature. That is where my power comes from. After I died all my ties with nature were cut off. But Xavier taught me how to meditate as a gypsy and I am gaining more control of the power I am supposed to have."

"Fine. But if I am snappy today. It's your fault."

Johanna nods then goes back to her original position. She closes her eyes, "If I do this right. It should only take a few minutes. Do not come near me if a lose control." She takes a deep breath in and then exhales. Chelsy watched with curiosity.

After only a few seconds a small silver ball of light appeared between Johanna's hands. The ball of light expanded slowly as Johanna started to pull her hands away from each other. Her hands shook ever so slightly the bigger the ball got. The trees start to shake and wind started to pick up around her.

Chelsy stepped back slightly. Suddenly, Johanna's eyes opened and they were bright gold the ball of light expanded to fully surround her. Chelsy gasped and wanted to walk closer to her friend but remembered Johanna's warning. The ball writhed back into Johanna, the winds died down, and Johanna gasped for air. She looked up at Chelsy, her eyes were once again hazel.

"Are you okay?" Chelsy asked coming closer to her friend.

Johanna nodded, "I saw something. I got a vision."

"What was it?"

"I do not really know. It was more of a feeling. Something big is about to happen. There are forces that are going to becoming back into this world that have been dormant for years. They are going to bring suffering, angry hate and…"

"And what Johanna?"

"Death, they will bring so much death."

**Line Break**

_Bonnie walked into the old abandoned witch house slowly. She walks into the basement that holds Klaus's family. All the coffins are there and Bonnie walks towards the fourth coffin. Bonnie opens it, she is expecting Klaus but, finds Johanna in it. Bonnie gasps and quickly checks for a pulse. Johanna's eyes open and they are silver._

_Bonnie then see's several visions quickly. She sees Johanna and a unfamiliar man mediating. Johanna's hands shaking rapidly then blasting silver from them. Johanna saying, "it does not just want to kill Klaus, it wants to kill me too." Finally she sees Johanna bare her fangs and then bite into someone's neck. _

_Bonnie opens her eyes once again and The coffin is filled with ashes. _

Bonnie gasps awake.

**Line Break**

In Alaric's apartment Elena is aggressively punching and kicking a punching bag. Alaric enters and grabs the bag, "Hey, you're gonna put a hole in that thing! You want to talk about it?"

Elena shakes her head, "Nothing to talk about."

**Line Break**

"So, what's got you all worked up?" Alaric asks while continuing to holding the punching bag.

Elena punched the bag, "I didn't really sleep last night."

"Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying..." Alaric says trying to make light of the morbid event that occurred.

"Are you okay?" she asks genuinely

Alaric nods his head, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries."

"Yeah, that's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected, neither are you." Elena then attacks the bag with all her might.

Alaric stumbles a little. He looks at Elena impressed, "Nice, nice, you're getting stronger."

"I'm just channeling frustration." She then sighs and rubs her forehead, "I need coffee." She walks over to the kitchen counter and takes her gloves.

"Seems Damon's compulsion worked," Alaric states walking closer to her, "Jeremy was packing when I left the house, going on about his new school in Denver."

Elena turns to Alaric, "Have you talked to Damon today?"

"No." Alaric furrows his brows, "Why?" he asks.

"No reason." She states quickly.

**Line Break**

"Jeremey is leaving?" Bonnie asks Elena shocked, "Elena you cannot do this to him. Remember what happen last time?"

Elena looks at Bonnie. Her best friend's eyes begin to water and Elena panics, "It was mainly Johanna's idea. She is worried he will die here. She says she can't lose us and that we are the only things that really hold her together."

"Why would you let her make that decision, Elena?" Bonnie says crossing her arms.

"I did not really know she was doing it, Bon. I told you Damon likes her…" Elena formulates a lie, "He compelled Jer because Johanna asked him to. But don't mess with his head more, okay? I think it would be best for him to get a chance at a normal life and If it makes my sister sleep better at night. That is a bonus."

Bonnie nods her head, "okay.. I won't say anything." Bonnie pulls out a sign, "You think she will like it?" The sign reads 'Happy Birthday Caroline'. Elena laughs and pulls out some tape.

"She will love it."

**Line Break**

Johanna is walking to her car when her phone starts ringing. She takes her phone out from her back pocket. It's Damon. She debates with herself before she finally decides to answer it. "Hey" she says quietly.

Damon: Do you know about the abandoned plantation house? He asks abruptly.

"Yeah, I think so, I used to go there for Halloween. Is it the one where all the witches died?"

Damon: That's the one.

"What about it?"

Damon: Meet me there around 5.

"Damon I don't think…"

Damon: Johanna if I wanted alone time with you. I would not want it to be at a haunted house. Just trust me, I need your help with something.

Johanna thought about it for a second, "Okay, I will help. See you there at five."

Damon: Fantastic… Oh and Johanna no one can know you are coming here. Okay?

"My lips are sealed."

**Line Break**

A few hours later Johanna was at the old haunted house. She walks up to Damon, "I am here. What now?" she asks.

"Come on I'll show you." Damon nods his head to the door.

"Damon, I shouldn't go in there," she backs away slightly, "Witches do not like gypsies. They helped kill our whole species. Not to mention a witch coven tried to kill me at birth."

"Would you like Klaus gone for good?" He asks.

"What?"

"Do you want Klaus dead?" Damon asks impatiently. "Because what is in that house may have the potential for being a weapon against him."

"Yeah, if he were gone everyone I love would be safer." Johanna answers crossing her arms.

Damon looks at her deeply, "You would be safe too."

She sighs, "That's unimportant."

Damon smirks almost in a sad manner. "Come on. You're on our side, they will let you in." He takes her hand and leads her into the house. Johanna grips his hand tighter once they were in the house. There was an eerie feeling that Johanna did not like. Once they were in the basement Johanna saw four coffins. One was set differently than the others.

Johanna looked up to see Bonnie looking at her with a stoic look. She looked at the witch confused. Bonnie's aura was screaming disgust.

Damon coughed, "Bon Bon tell Johanna what to do."

"Right," Bonnie said, "This coffin is the only one that has not opened. The other three are his family. I read that gypsies can be bonding and or breaking components in spells. I was hoping maybe you could open this."

Johanna raised her eyebrows and then furrows them. She walks over to the coffin curiously.

"I can try," She says, "No promises." She says looking at Bonnie then to Damon. She closes her eyes and begins to focus. Her hands hover over the coffin and they begin to glow silver. Johanna begins to lower her hands to touch the coffin but, just as she touches it she is shocked. Johanna flies back. Damon reacts quickly and catches her. Bonnie turns away from the coffin and backs away.

"What just happened?" Damon asks steading a shaky Johanna.

She gasps catching her breath, "Whatever, or whoever is in the coffin, it does not just want to kill Klaus," She looks back at the coffin, "It wants to kill me too."

**Line Break**

Klaus walks up to the small green house. He knocks on the door and waits with a smirk on his face. Chelsy opens the door and gasps she tries to close the door. Klaus puts his hand out and stops her from closing it. He walks in confidently.

"I never invited you in. How did you?" Chelsy asks with her back against the wall.

"Because Chelsy," Her oldest brother Brandon walked down the stairs, "I have already invited him in." Chelsy looks at Brandon then to Klaus.

"Come now, little wolf, don't be scared. I am a friend." Klaus says softly.

Chelsy pushes off the wall and lifts her chin up, "No friend of mine would do the things you've done."

Brandon quickly speaks up, "Enough Chelsy. Klaus is not our enemy. He may not be your friends' favorite person. But he is protecting us so show some respect."

Chelsy scoffs and opens the door, "Whatever… I am out of here." Chelsy barges out.

"Chelsy!" Brandon yells

"It's alright, mate. She will come around. I understand the dramatics of sisters." Klaus says with a smirk

**Line Break **

Johanna is sitting on Grant's bed next to a small duffle bag. Grant is slowly pacing in his room, "Okay I got my phone charger, laptop, toothbrush, hair product, vans, two pairs of pants, five tops," Grant looks to Johanna, "and am I forgetting anything?"

Johanna looks up and scratches her chin, "Let me think," She gasps lightly then giggles, "Your panties?"

Grant rolls his eyes and goes to his dresser, "Guys wear underwear not panties." He puts the underwear in his duffle and zips it up. He sighs and puts his hands in his back pockets, "Alright I am ready to roll. I will be back in a five days and-"

Johanna interrupts quickly, "And if I need you, you are a phone call away. Grant don't be worried about me, okay? You need to visit colleges. Everywhere and anywhere, I will be safe." A car starts down stairs.

"Grant come on we cannot miss our flight!" Grants mom yells from down stairs.

Johanna smiles at Grant and hugs him. "Have fun. Text me when you land in Cali will you?"

"Of course. Bye." Grant says. Johanna walks to the window, her "door" at Grant's house, and climbs down the vines of the side of his house. Once she landed, she walks to the corner of the house and watches as Grant gets into the car.

As the car takes off she turns to walk back to her house. Suddenly, she is grabbed from behind. An arm wraps around her waist and a thick cloth covers her mouth. Her world starts to get hazy. The grip around her waist disappears but in her fog she feels a prick on her neck. That instant she begins to convulse and the world around her disappears.

**Flashback**

"Why are you still here, Stefan?" Bonnie asks reading a grimore by the locked coffin.

Stefan walks towards the witch, "You know I would never hurt Elena, right?"

Bonnie sighed, "Honestly, Stefan, I heard your conversation with Damon… about how you are willing to lose everything so you can kill Klaus. At this point, I think you are capable of anything."

"I won't hurt her. I promise that I will not ever hurt Elena. But I need your help. If I cannot use Elena as my bait for Klaus I need to use the next best asset of his."

"Which is?" Bonnie asks.

"Johanna… and she is so powerful I do not know if I can take her down without some form of help."

Bonnie shakes her head, "I don't know Stefan."

"Come on Bonnie you told me about the way she reacted to that coffin. She is afraid of it and she won't help us. Damon may trust her but I don't. I know you don't."

"I think I have something that can help." Bonnie says grabbing her bag and walking towards the stairs. Stefan follows with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**End of FlashBack**

Stefan locks Johanna up on a tree. Her eyes open but her pupils are completely dilated. "Stefan?" She asks groggily.

Stefan looks away from her and takes out her phone. He dials Klaus's number.

Johanna mumbles incoherently but somethings could be made out, "Why are you… You are making a mistake… you can't do this."

Klaus picks up, "Johanna, What is it?"

"Not Johanna, but I do have Johanna here with me. She can't really talk or move right now. But let's see if she can still scream." Stefan says darkly and puts the phone down on a stump. He picks up a vervain laced stake and rams it into her stomach. Johanna screams loudly; Stefan twist it and she cries out again.

Klaus: What do you think you are doing, Stefan? He demands.

"I am making sure you do what I say Klaus. Remove your hybrids now or this gypsy won't be alive to save you from what is in that coffin." There was silence on the line. Stefan grabs another stake and stabs her in the shoulder, "Klaus I have one more stake. It will go in her heart. In three…"

"Klaus please!" Johanna begs in tears.

Klaus: This is foolishness Stefan!

"Two…"

Johanna continues to cry. Stefan begins to press the stake into her chest. Johanna starts to scream.

"One.." Stefan raises the stake to kill when he hears Klaus yell..

Klaus: I will send them away! Do not kill her.

Stefan drops the stake. He grabs the phone and hangs it up. "You were actually going to do it." Johanna says behind him. "You were going to kill me."

Stefan pulls the stakes out of her then disappears. She is still tied up. "Stefan… you can't just leave me here!" Johanna yells weakly, "Somebody help…"

Johanna tries to pullout of her restraints but can't. She starts to hyperventilate but quickly calms down. She is surrounded by nature and remembers her mediation this morning. She closes her eyes and focuses on the two stakes lodged in her. They start to tremble; she hisses but furrows her brow trying harder. The two stakes fly from her body and a couple feet away from her. Johanna gasps with the release of pressure.

She takes a couple seconds to regain her breath. "Okay.. okay.. come on Johanna you can do this. Melt the metal." Her eyes turn silver as she mumbles 'melt the metal' to herself. She screams as the metal starts to become hot but continues raising its temperature. The metal melts off her hands and steam comes off her skin. She looks at her wrist as her skin heals.

**Line Break**

"Johanna," Klaus looks at the small girl at his door, "What a surprise. I am glad to see you are safe now." He states with a smirk. "What do you want, Sweetheart?"

"I need a place to stay." She says walking past him.

"Is there nowhere else for you to go, gypsy?" Klaus asks closing the door.

Johanna stops in her tracks, "I saw where the coffins are." She pauses for a second, "Early today Damon asked me to go to the house."

Klaus walks to her and stands behind her, "Why was I not informed? I still own you remember." He demands venom lacing his voice.

She turns to look at him, "Because Klaus I was hoping to help Bonnie and Damon find a way to kill you, but I ended up leaving with a completely different agenda."

**Flashback**

"Damon please listen to me, that coffin is surrounded by dark energy." Johanna explains, "You all need to stay away from it."

"It is our only way to get rid of Klaus." Damon argues.

"It will get rid of me too! Is that what you want?"

"You do not know that for sure." Damon turns to her, "If what's inside tries to attack you we can protect you."

"If you open up that coffin. There will be more death than you could ever imagine. Klaus may be gone but his death will only seem like a casual compared to all the suffering that will come from this."

Damon stays silent and Johanna scoffs, "But you are okay with that. You are willing to risk everything just for this one victory."

"You do not understand the destruction he has brought here. He killed your sister, your aunt. He has a hold on Stefan, you, everyone, Johanna."

"I know what he has done." Johanna says quickly.

Damon starts to yell, "I almost had him. I won't pass up another chance to kill him. Besides, I thought your safety was unimportant to you?"

Johanna looks up at Damon with fury in her eyes, "and I thought my safety was important to you. Or was your speech last night a lie?"

"It wasn't," Damon grabs her arm and pulls her close, "I do care," He sighs and lets go of her, "you just don't understand." Damon turns around.

Johanna brushes a tear away quickly, "Oh I understand, Damon. Always the one saving never the one being saved… am I right?" she says weakly.

"Johanna…" Damon turns around to find he is all alone.

**End Flashback**

**Well guys. Please leave me reviews! Also question of the day. Who do you want to see Johanna end up with? Put in your request. I will follow popular or fun ideas! Thanks for reading**

**Have A Fantastic day or night! And remember you all are amazing **

**Love Sav**


	17. The Ties that Bind

**Hey beautiful people! I got you another chapter. I will try and post again in the next couple of days. *Review, Fav and Follow :D*  
Thanks to the people last chapter who reviewed and followed/ favorited! Welcome to the party the kitchen is to your right. Feel free to eat any of the snacks. Oh and the bathroom is down that hall way first door on your left. Anyone else have weird dry humor?  
Happy reading! Love Sav**

"I… I can't believe these coffins are here." Elena gasps looking at the four coffins, "I wish I could have known sooner." She gives Stefan a sharp glare.

Bonnie steps in-between Elena's sight of the vampire, "I know Elena but we were trying to protect you."

"Why did you bring her into this?" Stefan asks standing up from a chair and walking over to the two girls.

"Stefan we need her on our side." Bonnie sighs, "Especially after yesterday."

"What happen yesterday?" she asks curiously and walks closer to Bonnie.

Stefan looks to Bonnie for permission to tell Elena, "We involved your sister and it did not go so well. She thinks that whatever is in that coffin will kill her."

Elena automatically looks concerned, "Then we should listen to her and not open it."

"Elena whatever is inside that coffin does not want anything to do with your sister. It wants Klaus. I know whoever is inside there has been sending me dreams." The witch states.

"I don't know… Johanna can sense a lot because of her powers."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "This is why we should not have involved her."

"It wants me to find my mom." Bonnie says tearing up, "Why would some evil murderous creature want to bring me back together with my mom?" She smiles softly, "Elena I need your help, please. As of right now Johanna will not help us."

"In fact she is working against us." Stefan says deceitfully, "She promised she would work with Klaus."

"Bonnie is that true?" Elena gawks.

Bonnie looks at Stefan then back to Elena, "Unfortunately, yeah." She lies.

**Line break**

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I won't be in your hair much longer." Johanna said with a snarky tone.

Klaus walks into his unfinished living room. Johanna has a mug with blood in it. She sits in the corner of the couch, "I hope this couch was comfortable." Klaus states pouring himself a drink.

Johanna says standing up, "It did the trick." She stretches, "I do not really sleep much anyways."

"Why is that, love?" Klaus enquires.

Johanna sighs and sets her mug down on a side table. She crosses her arms and looks at the hybrid, "Klaus it has been two days since you sent your hybrids away. You still do not have a plan to get that coffin back."

Klaus looks up at her and dust her reprimanding speech off, "All in due time." He goes to sit on the couch.

"So you have a plan?" her question is met by silence, "I knew it. Klaus every day we do not get that coffin, is another day they could open it."

"I know that, Johanna. But my defenses are down." Klaus admits, "My hybrids are gone and neither one of us are not welcomed at that bloody house."

Johanna scoffs, "How is it that we are the two most powerful beings on earth yet, we cannot even get what we want?" she sits down cross legged next to him.

"I have been asking myself that for centuries," He finishes his drink, "I suppose it's a cruel twist of fate."

"You know we are very similar if you think about it." Johanna says randomly, "I mean we both are one of a kind, adopted or half adopted, we care so much for our families yet they don't care for us, and we are strong."

Klaus raises his brows, "Your point being?"

Johanna stops to think what her point was but moves on from it, "You do not have to have a plan. At least not yet, you just need to seem like you do." She grows a small smirk that was quite similar to the large on Klaus's face.

**Line Break**

"So we are just leaving?" Chelsy yells at Brandon.

"Yes!" Brandon yells from the bathroom.

"Why? I have a life here!" Chelsy says throwing clothes in her bag.

Brandon walks in, "Because Chelsy… This is serious we are meeting dad and Blake in Tennessee and staying there for a couple months."

"Why? Cause _master_ Klaus wants us too?" Chelsy asks rudly, "You know I always knew you were a pushover but this, this is an all-time low."

"I am a hybrid Chels! I am a hybrid and so is Blake. We asked Klaus to turn us."

"What why? Why the hell am I learning about this now?!" She yells with tears in her eyes.

"We did not want to force this lifestyle on you. Klaus agreed. He already had Tyler, another high schooler, and because it was forced on him he has been fighting it ever since. Klaus wants all the hybrids out of town."

"So we just leave?"

"I am sired to him but not for long this is the perfect opportunity to break the bond. You just need to be with your family Chels. You will be safer with us." Brandon says grabbing one more box, "We will be back soon."

**Line Break**

Elena is packing quickly. Johanna walks into her room. Startled Elena gasps, "Johanna, Hey."

Johanna furrows her brow. She feels Elena's fear, "Hey sis." She smiles, "going on a trip?"

"How did you know I was going somewhere?" Elena asks nervously. Johanna points to Elena's small bag and Elena laughs awkwardly, "oh right."

"I don't know what they told you but, I assure you I am not here to hurt you." Johanna says quietly.

"Johanna I am not afraid-"

"Don't lie Lena," Johanna interrupts, "I can practically see the fear radiating off you."

Elena sighs, "Is it true? Are you working for Klaus?" tears fill her eyes.

"I sold myself to him a long time ago. His hybrids are gone I am his next asset in this town. I have to work for him." She nods.

"Why Jo? He killed Jenna. He hurt Jeremy, Alaric, Damon, Stefan, you, me and the list goes on. How can you work with someone who has hurt so many people you care for?!" Elena asks in disgust.

"Because Elena… I made a deal. Not to mention he has promised my safety. I am sure they painted me to be a monster. Do you know what Stefan did to me last night?" Elena stays silent, "Of course you don't. I will spare you the gory details. I love you Elena and I will never harm you. But in order to keep you safe and to keep working on bringing gypsies back; I need to be alive." Johanna sees Bonnie's car pull up to the drive way, "You should go. Bonnie is waiting." Elena looks out her window and then back to where her sister was but she was gone.

**Line Break**

Stefan walks into his house and music is blaring. Klaus is sitting in a chair in the Salvatore living room.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Stefan asks sitting down next to him.

"Just enjoying our stalemate." Klaus takes a swig of his drink

Stefan asks, "What do you want?"

"The question is what do you want? My hybrids left town like you asked. Now I am wondering what I have to do to get my family back."

"See Klaus this is not a deal. You leave town and call back in a couple years… then we will talk."

"I am going to give you one more chance." Klaus warns.

Stefan leans towards Klaus, "Or what, you make one move and I'll-"

Klaus laughs, "Yes that's right. Crazy Stefan, how is that working out for you? Got any friends left?" he asks with a large smirk spread across his face

**Line Break**

Johanna is walking towards her car when she feels a sharp pain in her neck. She hisses and touches the side of her neck. Johanna looks behind her and sees the hospital. She feels led to it and starts walking to it.

Once inside Johanna's nose is hit with the smell of blood. She shakes it off and walks father down the main hallway; she finds herself in front of a closed door. The gypsy looks side to side before entering. She starts to open the door and it stops half way. She peers in the room no one is in the room. Johanna looks to what could be blocking the door and gasps. Damon is unconscious on the ground so, Johanna walks in quickly and shuts the door.

"Damon?" She slaps his face lightly. He does not respond; Johanna grabs a flask out of her raggedy purse. She puts the flask up to Damon's mouth. He slowly starts to drink the blood and his eyes open. She pulls the flask back and screws the lid on.

"Johanna? What are you doing here, how did you find me?" He asks putting his jacket back on.

Johanna stutters slightly, "I… I honestly don't know. I just had a feeling, something bad was happening in here." She sighs, "low and behold something bad." Johanna's laughs nervously.

"You carry around a flask of blood now?"

They stand up, "Yeah I do not want to risk losing control again. I would rather look like a mild alcoholic than a crazy blood sucking beast." Johanna looks at Damon and he was intently staring at her, "Well I better go."

"What happen between you and Stefan?" Damon asks blocking her path to the door.

She tries to walk past him, "You don't want to know."

Damon stops her again, "Yes I do." He said. She shoves Damon slightly. He quickly grabs her shoulders, "Jo stop," She starts to tremble as she remembers that night. Unintentionally, Johanna brings Damon into her mind. He starts to see the traumatic experience unfold in the gypsy's eyes. When the vision was over Damon let go of her in shock. He became angry zoned out he barely noticed the gypsy in tears.

Johanna fell to the ground, "He was willing to kill me. Bonnie helped him."

Damon bent down and hugged Johanna, "My brother won't get away with this."

The girl stood up shakily, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done, Damon. The thing that matters it today my sister was afraid of me. Stefan and Bonnie lied to her," Damon looked deeply into her eyes and brushed her tears away holding her cheeks, "I know you won't stop till Klaus is dead and I won't stop you. I have to do what he says Damon. I work for him and because your brother sent the hybrids away. I am all he has and…"

"Johanna shhh. Its okay I understand. I promise I will save you from him," Damon kisses her forehead.

"Just do me a favor."

"Anything." Damon says quietly.

"After this mess with the coffin is over. Don't forget the way we felt for each other now." Johanna says wrapping her hand around Damon's.

He kisses her. Their first kiss was soft but long. They had been holding their feelings in for such a long time. "I could never forget the way I feel about you." Damon says softly.

**Line break**

Johanna walks up to Chelsy's house, "Okay and the key is where?" she says into her phone.

"Under the potted plant," Chelsy whispers, "Listen my brothers' do not know I am letting you stay there so please keep it on the dl."

Johanna looks down at the bottle of liquor in her hand, "Got it. no one will know I am here." Johanna says walking up to the plant. She grabs the key and unlocks the door.

"Jo also be careful. The house was under Brandon's name and now that he is technically dead…"

Johanna rolls her eyes, "It's not invite only."

"Exactly. My brothers are home I gotta go." Chelsy hangs up. Johanna walks in and looks at the bottle in her hand. She opens it and lifts the bottle up, "To curbing the cravings." She cheers to no one.

**Line break**

"You've changed," Stefan breathlessly says, "You have gotten stronger." He looks up at Elena.

Stefan stands up along with Elena, "Listen Stefan, Johanna told me you did something to her last night."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Great and I thought we were getting along better." Stefan starts to walk off. Elena grabs his arm.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. You could have used me. I probably would have been a quicker and more effective way to threaten Klaus," Elena looks up at Stefan, "so thank you for not hurting me. It shows me you still care."

"I do Elena. I would never hurt you." He starts to lean in for a kiss.

Elena pulls back, "A week ago I told Damon I had feelings for him," Stefan looks at her with a cold stare, "but I was lying to myself. I just wanted a distraction. You were gone and I felt like I was going to lose Damon too. So I panicked… and I I said I liked him. It wasn't true though, Stefan."

Stefan nods, "You're better than him Elena. You are better than both of us." He walks past her and into his car.

**Line Break**

"How can a gypsy exist?" Elijah asks turning to Klaus.

"I do not know but she does." Klaus says handing Elijah a glass of scotch, "I thought the witch coven had finished off Kati and Xavier."

"Perhaps they lied in fear of their lives, or maybe the two gypsies had a child before their end. Is the girl on your side?" Elijah asks calmly.

"She has always been mine. We made a deal but, at times she is reluctant. I have shown her kindness. I believe I have earned her trust." Klaus says proudly.

"Very well, maybe this time we can make peace with her kind."

**Line Break**

"You're alive. I assume that means you got the coffins out?" Stefan asks walking into the boarding house.

Damon turns around, "I only had time to get one. I chose the locked one."

Stefan raises his eyebrows, "Smart choice. Did Johanna give you any trouble?" he asks.

Damon furrows his brow in anger, "No but she did give me some information," He punches Stefan in the jaw, "It's pretty neat how gypsies can replay images in other people's mind," He pulls a stake out of his pocket and stabs Stefan.

"I wasn't going to actually kill her." Stefan says coughing.

Damon stabs Stefan in the shoulder, "Don't lie to me brother. You were absolutely ready to kill her," Damon stands up, "If you touch Johanna again. I will happily go after Elena."

"You couldn't hurt her." Stefan says confidently, "I know you have loved her."

Damon walks to his room, "That's where your wrong brother." He yells back.

**Line Break**

*The next morning*

Johanna is passed out on the Lockwood's brown leather sofa with an empty bottle of vodka lying on the ground next to her. The sun fills the living room and Johanna groans loudly. And grabs the blanket around her body and pulls it over her head. There was a dark moment of peace until another one of her five senses was put on red alert. Loud knocking came from the front door.

Johanna pops her head up and reaches her hand out. The door opens quickly. She stares at the door in disbelief, 'woah I am powerful.' She thought. Johanna's eyes travel to the person who was knocking like a crazy person. Her eyes widen, "Xavier?"

**I am gonna be real with you guys in the next couple of episodes… The SHIZ is HITTING the FAN! Stay tuned!  
Thanks for reading Love SAV**


	18. Dangerous Liaisons

**This is my favorite Episode and now my favorite chapter I have written! I hope you all enjoy **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**I love you all! Happy reading :D**

Johanna sits up quickly and tries to become as presentable as possible, "Xavier how did you find me?" she asks. Xavier walks in the door, "I may not be your 'soul' mate Johanna but we are the only gypsies in this entire world. We have a connection." Xavier looks around the house, "There has been an awakening. The originals are once again alive."

"Aren't the originals the ones who killed all your people?" Johanna asks rhetorically, "You need to leave Xavier. This is too dangerous; they will try to kill you again."

"Not all the originals wanted us dead. One in particular was a great friend of mine. Klaus daggered him before he could help us."

"There are four others who would kill you and, one that would kill me if he knew I did not tell him about you." Johanna says folding the blankets she slept with.

Xavier sits at one the love seat across from the large sofa Johanna was tightening up. Johanna finished cleaning and sighed rubbing her eyes. "I… A lot of people want me out of the picture," She turns and looks at him, "Stefan, Bonnie, I am sure Klaus's family. The witch has a coffin and when I touched it… whatever or whoever is in it attacked me."

"I know I felt it too." Xavier says quietly he stood up and walked to her slowly. He made his way to Johanna slowly. She just stood watch the young man's eyes; he hugged her, "I promised Kati once you were born I would protect you," He lifts her chin and gentle puts both hands around her neck, "I failed Kati, I failed your parents. I wasn't there when they needed me but, I will not make that mistake with you. Johanna, I promise you I will protect you till my last breath." Xavier kisses Johanna's forehead sweetly and, wraps his arms around her.

**Line Break**

Elena, Stefan, and Damon are in the Gilbert house kitchen. Elena looks at both of the Salvatore's from the other side of the island, "It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." She states.

Both the brothers' eyebrows furrow, "As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asks.

Damon looks to his brother, "What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago," he states bluntly.

"I don't know," she says shaking her head side to side, "I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." The Hybrids name rolled off her tough with a sour twinge.

Stefan sighed frustrated, "She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus."

"Well, not anymore...at least not according to Elijah." Elena says walking to her living room. The Salvatore's follow

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan complains

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon chips in thinking of all he has done. Johanna had warned them all but, they did not listen. He did not listen.

"Look," Elena says turning around, "Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." She spoke confidently. Suddenly, the doorbell rings - she looks at the brothers, "I believe him."

Elena walks to the door briskly and opens it. She looks out to no one and then looks to the mat on her porch. There is a small ivory envelope with an ornately-handwritten "Elena Gilbert" on the front. She furrows her brows but, picks it up and closes the door. Elena turns around and Stefan is looking closely at her. Damon is looking at his phone disinterested with the meeting.

Stefan peers over the girl's shoulder, "What is it?"

She opens it and, quickly scans the card with her eyes saying, "It's an invitation," She reads it out loud, "Please join the Mikaelson Family," Damon puts his phone away interested again, "this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?" Stefan asks.

Elena's mouth falls slightly open, "The Original Family."

Damon rolls his eyes, "It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?"

Elena rolls her eyes at Damon's comment and turns the card over, "Wait, there's a note on the back. 'Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther.'" She looks up to the brothers.

Both Damon and Stefan look at Elena like she is crazy. She sighs and rubs her forehead,  
If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why."

The oldest brother scoffs, "Well that's a dumb idea. She is bad news."

"No, Elena is right," Stefan states shockingly, "Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion."

Damon furrows his brow, "Does anyone remember who else is at stake here?" he pauses for some form of recognition in Elena's face, "Your _sister_ who has had a vision that Esther will be the death of her" Elena looks down in guilt.

Stefan notices her change in demeanor, "Johanna can take care of herself. I think if Elena can get information from the witch then we will really know if Johanna's vision was true." He says convincingly.

The girl nods her head, "Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants."

"You can't protect yourself." Damon uses his last argument.

Stefan shrugs his shoulders, "Okay fine, then I'll go."

"You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime," Damon says pointing to his brother. He then rolls his eyes. "If you really want to do this," he sighs, "I'll go."

**Line Break**

Grant pulls his guitar out of his bag. Johanna puts two mic stands up on the small elevated stage area. She asks Grant, "Why did I sign up for this?" looks around the Grill.

Grant laughs - Andrea gets her drum sticks out, "Because you love us and have a beautiful voice." She says.

"Yeah Jo bug starting Monday afternoon we are basically a band." Grant says with a small smirk. He sets the guitar on its stand.

Andrea sets off the stage and looks at the set up, "It looks good, huh?" She asks her friends.

"I need to tell you guys something." The gypsy speaks abruptly. Her two friends look to her confused. Johanna looks down, "Xavier is here," she looks up, "In Mystic Falls."

"What?" Andrea and Grant say in unison.

**Line Break**

"I always could find you in a dark alley causing havoc."

Kol looks up from his second victim's neck and smirks. He could tell by the voice that the shadowed figure in the alley way was his old friend. He dropped the limp girl in his arms, "X, I thought my brother killed you."

Xavier walked closer he pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to Kol, "He got everyone except Kati and I." Kol's jaw clinched at the girls name, "The witches, he sent after, assumed they got us both but I got away."

"Kati did not survive?"

Xavier shook his head, "I am sorry Kol. I know how you felt about her. I truly think you may have been her mate."

Kol then got angry, "I could have protected her! But Niklaus could not stand my happiness!" he turned around and kicked the garbage can near him. It flew to the farthest wall making a large clinging sound, "So you are now alone the only gypsy?" Kol asks.

"When Kati died she gave me a small vile of her blood. I was to wait for the right time to use it. About 19 years ago I found a suitable couple willing to have a child that would take Kati's place. She has Kati's powers running through her." Xavier explains.

"Where is she?" Kol asks intrigued.

"In Mystic Falls her parents died when she was but an infant. I thought it would be safer if she disappeared. I put a block on her powers but the powers returned to her shortly after her sixteenth birthday. She died a year ago but because of the gypsies who were successful with the immortality spell she became immortal."

Kol looked at him with a large smirk, "What a great time to be alive."

**Line Break**

Chelsy pulls up to her drive way. She looks around with paranoid eyes and, quickly moves towards her house. She attempts to open the door; it's locked. Her eyes roll dramatically but she proceeds to jump towards the wood molding of the door. Her ombre locks jump with her movement, her green eyes determined, her hands, surprisingly, almost reach the molding. To distracted, she does not feel the new presences amused behind her.

"Little wolf?" A cocky accent filled voice calls. Chelsy stops jumping her eyes wide. She does not dare turn to face the familiar voice. Klaus continues, "I thought I asked for your brothers to take you with them yet here you are."

Chelsy's curiosity peaked, "Why would you ask them to take me with you?" she still faces the door.

Klaus gently replies, "Is it too hard to believe that I just wanted you to be safe?"

"I would have never guessed it." Chelsy says turning to look at Klaus.

"I thought so, Why are you here Chelsy?" he asks her and when he spoke her name it rolled out of his mouth beautifully.

"I hate it. The new house and home schooling," she sighs, "I want to be here with my friends. I want to be in this house," Klaus walks towards her slowly, "and I… I just do not think it's fair that you or my brothers' get to control my life," she begins to ramble the closer the hybrid gets, "I think I have a right and Johanna needs me. S-so you need me too." She stops and closes her eyes when his arm extends. At first she believed he was going to attack her but, once she opened her eyes Klaus was just staring at her intensely. The key she was trying to reach was in his hand.

"You are quiet right, little wolf, I do need you. I will call your brothers and tell them you can stay," Chelsy can't help but smile, "but you have to do me a favor in return."

Chelsy's smile fades quickly, "What is it?"

Klaus smirks, "Do you know how to waltz?"

**Line Break**

Andrea hugs Matt, "You guys are going to sound great." Matt says to Grant Johanna and Andrea.

Johanna looks past the group and see's Rebekah talking too Caroline and her sister. She does a double take and furrows her eyebrows. Hitting Grant slightly, she points up towards the original. Rebekah looks up and smiles. Johanna see's Caroline and Elena turn and their eyes grow cold. By the looks of it the original and her sister were not friends but far from it. _Great another reason for Lena to hate me_, Johanna thought.

"I was looking for you four." Rebekah says stepping up to the group, "My family would like to invite you to our house for a celebration." She says handing the four each an envelope.

"Celebration?" Andrea asked.

"It's a ball. My family has not been united as one for quite some time. We are celebrating family."

Andrea smiled at Matt and he sighed, "We will be there thanks for the invite." He picks up his box of plates and walks off.

"Well I need to go shopping," Andrea looks down at her phone, "Like now. I will see you all there! Bye" she waves and leaves.

Rebekah timidly looks to Grant, "Grant would you like to be my date?" Grant's eyes widen slightly, "There is a dance.. a waltz to be exact. I know all my brother's will have someone. I just feel more comfortable dancing with someone I kn-"

Grant puts his hand on the vampire's shoulder, "Rebekah I'd love to be your date, I have to go get a tux but I will be there." He smiles and Rebekah breathes out in relief, "Bye Johanna." The two finally look towards Johanna.

She was blankly staring at the card, "Huh? Oh yeah bye Grant." Johanna's eyes fall on Rebekah, "You were daggered?" she asks with a sad tone.

"Yes, your sister daggered me before homecoming," She said dangerously.

"Rebekah if I had known I would have undaggered you. I am sorry you missed the dance I know you were excited."

"I am too," She looks down but quickly clears her throat and smiles, "please come to the dance."

"I don't know that isn't really my scene." Johanna shook her head.

"Come on all your friends are going," Johanna still looks apprehensive Rebekah rolls her eyes and pulls Johanna out of the grill. She whispers, "My mother wants to meet your sister."

"What? Your mom was the one in the last coffin?" Johanna's eyes widen in fear.

"Yes, she insured my brothers and I she wants peace. Nevertheless she wants to meet your sister."

"How do you know this? Why… you hate my sister why would you help me protect her?"

"I may hate her but, I don't hate you. I won't prevent you from helping her." Rebekah looks at the ground, "Besides I owe you. I tried to kill her last night."

Johanna laughs, "Who knew originals felt guilt," she sighs, "Fine! What time is this stupid dance?"

**Line Break**

Xavier walks into the small house Johanna was staying at. Kol was trailing behind him and taking in the scenery of the quaint place, "She should be here. Johanna?" Xavier calls.

Chelsy hears a man's voice call from down stairs. She was getting her makeup on her brows furrow. The wolf gets up quickly and walks out of her room moving to the stairs.

Johanna pulls up to the drive way of her best friend's house. Automatically she notices the olive green jeep in the drive way. A smile grows on her face as she hurriedly gets out of her car.

Within the house, Xavier was shocked when he saw Chelsy from upstairs, "Chelsy what are you doing here?" he asks confused.

Her mouth falls open, "I should be asking you that question," she points around the room, "this is my house." Kol snickers at the sarcastic girl.

"I only meant, are you not supposed to be out of town?" Xavier rephrases his question.

Johanna runs in, "Chelsy!? When did you get…." Johanna's eyes quickly take in the setting in front of her. Her eyes settle on Kol, "Who is that?" she points at the vampire.

Kol clears his throat and steps up to Johanna, "Hello," he slowly takes her hand and kisses it, "I am Kol Mikealson. It is my pleasure to meet you, Johanna."

Johanna awkwardly smiles, "um Hi, you are the original that, I assume, Xavier was close with?"

"Ahh yes; however, I believe me and your blood donor were the closer ones." Kol smirked and then looked to Xavier.

"They were mates, Johanna." The gypsy filled Johanna in.

"Woah woah woah. Mates?" Chelsy laughed slightly, "like what animals are?" Kol gives the wolf a terrifyingly dark stare.

"Every gypsy has a soul mate," Johanna explains, "Or at least all the old ones did." She looked to Xavier who looked at her with sadness. _He has never found his one true love, poor guy. _Johanna thought.

Xavier coughs, "Anywho, Johanna, Kol tells me his mother was in the coffin you feared so much."

"I know Rebekah told me. She wants to meet with Elena." Johanna rubs her forehead, "Your mother says she wants peace," she looks at Kol, "Do you believe her?"

"My siblings are foolish to think a witch like her would want peace with vampire like us." He says harshly, "She is planning something I know it."

Johanna looks to Chelsy then to Xavier, "I need to go. I need to stop Elena."

"Do not be irrational," Kol looks to the young girl in front of him, "If there is one thing my mother hates more than vampires it is gypsies."

She shakes her head 'no', "I do not care. I am not going to hide from your mother, not if Elena is involved." A determined look grew within her brown eyes

"Johanna…" Chelsy comes down the stairs, "Maybe Kol has a point."

Everyone looks to Xavier naturally to hear what he thinks. His eyes dart back and forth looking at the ground. The information passing through his head, "No, Johanna should go. It will make a statement she is not afraid of anyone who tries to take her down. I will go with you.."

"Xavier don't put yourself into danger for me." Johanna walks up to him.

He quickly takes her hand, "I want to. I will not run again."

**Line Break**

The Mikealson mansion is buzzing with light. The entire town turned out for this spectacular event. Carol, the mayor, is standing in the middle of the Fourier, "Hello Carol." Damon says walking closer to her.

She sighs, "Hello." They lightly clink their glasses.

Damon smirks, "Hanging out with your new besties?"

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile." She smiles kindly with a perfect smile.

Damon tilts his head slightly, "Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from."

"I'm trying to protect this town," She says sternly, "They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it."

Kol strolls gracefully over to the two and, gently kisses Carol's hand as he greets her, "Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

Damon scoffs to himself holding out his hand to shake Kol's hand, "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

Kol looks at the vampire's hand, "I've met a lot of people," He looks to the Mayor, "and you don't particularly stand out." He walks away.

Suddenly the grand doors open, Elena walks through with her hair curled to one side, make up done beautifully, black velvet gloves, and her brown dress adorned with small dark sparkling gems. Damon stopped and stared, how she reminded him of Kathrine. Memories of his first Founders Ball flooded his memory. He continued to stare, "Excuse me, Carol."

Both the Salvatore brother walked up to the confident Elena, "What are you doing here?" She asks Stefan.

He scoffs, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux," Damon says to Stefan, "You're not supposed to be here." He pointed to Elena.

She swallowed and stood straighter, "Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we?"

"Stefan offers his arm to Elena and she gently wraps her arm around his. She then looks to Damon waiting for his arm. He rolls his eyes and mimics his brother's motions. She takes his arm without hesitation and smiles. As the three walked off, Johanna came through the door sadly staring at the back of Damon's head.

Xavier walked up behind her, "Johanna?" he asks simply.

She jumps slightly and then turns to her date, "Sorry, I zoned out for a second." She smiles at him but looks behind her once more to Damon.

"Is that your sister?" Xavier asks looking to the brunette wrapped around two guys.

"Indeed." Johanna clinches her jaw. Xavier notices her feelings pouring out of her; jealousy.

He puts his hand on the small of her back, "Shall we get drinks?" he asks. She nods and they walk towards the bar.

**Line Break**

"You look absolutely stunning. Almost as good as me." Rebekah says to Johanna.

Johanna wore a beautiful flowing dress that had a small v neck. Its straps were thin and crossed in the back attaching to the low back fabric. It had a lavender silk slip and flowing chiffon pale blue fabric over the slip. She felt like a greek goddess with her hair blonde wavy hair cascading down her back, gold dainty high heels, and minimal makeup.

Johanna smiled, "Thank you. You obviously look amazing." Rebekah truly did her Green silk dress fit her figure perfectly. Grant was behind Rebekah he looked at the original who now was looking towards Xavier.

"My brothers hated you." Rebekah said seriously.

Xavier stood straighter, "Will that be a problem between us?"

"I like to form my own opinions of people." Rebekah said with a raised eyebrow.

Grant took Rebekah's hand, "Care to dance?" he asked genuinely.

Her eyes twinkled slightly and nodded. They walked off, "I need to find Klaus see where his thoughts are at." Johanna said.

"Be safe." Xavier said strongly.

"You as well." She walked off looking for Klaus. Suddenly, a tall man came into Xavier's view.

"Elijah." He stated simply sipping his drink.

Elijah leaned against the bar, "Xavier I thought you dead."

"You know gypsies are remarkably known for cheating death." He smirked slightly but, quickly his eyes saddened, "Kati sacrificed herself to the coven that were to kill us both."

"I am terribly sorry, Xavier, truly." Elijah clenched his jaw.

"I am not the one in need of an apology." Xavier shook his head, "Kol was Kati's soul mate he now will forever be empty in some way."

"Your people wanted to become more powerful. It could not become…"

Xavier scoffed, "My people were not the tainted gypsies that wanted immortality. Creed and Bretana's clans were the destruction of us. Fredrick was the one you wanted dead. You instead went after Apollo, Harmony, Rosetta, and I."

"Yes, it does seem like we made mistakes. However, it seems like peace is in order," Xavier looked towards the original confused, "Johanna is still within my brother's grasp and, I suggest civilities. Unless, you want her to end up like Kati."

**Line Break**

"Crap, Johanna is coming." Chelsy turns towards Klaus, who has a large grin on his face.

Johanna walks up, "Chelsy?"

Chelsy looks to her best friend with a nervous smile, "Hi…" She waves.

"You are here… with.. him" she points to Klaus.

"It is a long story, perfect story for our sleepover tonight." Chelsy looks at the hybrid then to Johanna, "I am going to go get a drink, or two." She scurries off.

"Johanna how are you tonight?" Klaus asks happily.

"Cut the casualties Klaus. What is going on? Your mother is here and, she wants to meet Elena."

Klaus shrugs, "I suppose she wants to meet the girl who helped bring her back to life."

"Wait what?" Her eyes go wide, "You aren't nervous?"

"No." Klaus waves the question away like it is nothing.

"Not even slightly paranoid?" Johanna pushes.

Klaus clinches his jaw and stands taller, "My mother has forgiven me. She wants peace, Johanna. Whatever ideas are in that little head of yours they need to be gone. Now. I believe her."

She scoffs, "I cannot believe how blind you are. Klaus, you killed her and she is going to get revenge and when she is done with you. She will come after me." Johanna storms off walking down a hallway. She turns the corner and is grabbed by someone.

The person turns her around, its Damon. He takes a second to look at her, "You are beautiful." He says amazed.

"Did you tell my sister that too?" Johanna asked frustrated, "I saw you walk her in. The way you looked at her. I won't be the second choice." She says sternly.

Damon gets defensive, "I won't either. I saw your date. Who is tall dark and mysterious?"

"Who Xavier? He is like my brother Damon. The gypsy that helped me get my powers." Johanna retorts.

"Why is he here?" He asks stepping closer to the gypsy.

She steps back slightly but bumps the wall, "He is here to protect me seeing as though I don't have many people right now."

"What about Klaus?"

"He trust his mom," Johanna looks into his light blue eyes, "She wants to meet Elena."

"I know I am trying to stop Elena." Damon nodded.

"Good." Johanna says beginning to walk off.

"Johanna," Damon pulls her back putting a hand on her cheek, "I can protect you."

"No you can't," She leans into him, "You need to protect Elena." She quickly squeezes her eyes shut. Taking a deep breath in, Johanna steps away and painfully walks away.

**Line Break**

Elijah finishes his speech. Xavier turns to see the young beautiful gypsy close behind her, "Oh good you are here." Xavier says smiling at Johanna, "May I have this dance, mi lady?" he asks bowing.

She giggles, "Of course mi Lord." She curtsies.

Across the hall Chelsy looks up at Klaus and, he puts the small of his hand on her back, "Little Wolf?"

She takes his other hand, "It is tradition, Big Bad."

"What did you just call me?" He asked walking to their positions.

"Big Bad. You know like the big bad wolf." She smirks and he mirrors her.

Andrea stood, leaning on a pillar, "What is a beautiful girl like you standing alone." Kol said walking up behind her.

"My boyfriend had to take an extra shift at work," she looked down at her scarlet red dress, "I wasn't going to miss a chance to wear something like this."

"Oh no that would have been a terrible mistake if you did," he smirks holding his hand out, "Shall we show off your beauty to the rest of these simpletons?"

Andrea bit her lip looking from the hand too Kol's cold eyes, "Fine, just don't get any funny ideas. I bite." dark purple veins appear quickly under her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Darling." He smirked.

The dance began. Rebekah was twirling in Grant's arms, "Thank you." She says quietly.

"For what?" Grant furrows his brows.

"Giving me a chance. I know I can be a"

"Rebekah Mikealson you are a terrifyingly bold beautiful mystery and I would not ask for a better date tonight." Grant smiles at his beautiful Date.

"I suck at this." Chelsy says looking down at her feet.

"Sweetheart," Klaus catches her attention, "Just look at me." She then looks around the room and notices the group of people not dancing staring at them.

She gasps, "They are all looking at you." Her green eyes grow wide looking into Klaus blue eyes.

Klaus genuinely smiles, "Believe me, they are all looking at you."

The guys spin the girls and the girls land in the arms of another. Johanna now danced with Kol who was infatuated with Andrea, "Your friend."

"Andrea?" Johanna asked, "She is gorgeous. Her Grandpa used to call her a Spit Fire."

"He passed away?" Kol asked.

"Murdered. By vampires. She was turned by the same group of Vampires." Johanna said sadly.

"You are the infamous Elena, A pleasure." Xavier said gracefully.

"My sister talks about me?" Elena asks.

"All the time, you are a rock to her. She truly does love you." By the time he says that the partner's switch again.

"How is it going?" Grant asks Chelsy.

"He…" She smiles speechless.

"Chelsy Lockwood. Speechless, I get the picture." Grant smirks.

"What about you, 'terribly bold beautiful," she laughs, "Sorry werewolf hearing. You like her Grant actually likes someone." Chelsy says proudly,

"Oh shut it. Where is Johanna?" They look around, "She is dancing with Stefan." Chelsy speaks with dread.

Johanna dances stiffly, "Relax. Johanna I wouldn't kill you here."

"Why do you hate me?" Johanna speaks up, "We both love and care for Elena."

"We both may love her. But I am the one who would do anything for her even if that meant my death." Stefan said proudly, "You will always fall back to saving yourself before her."

"That is where you are wrong. I would die for Jeremy and Elena. Did you forget the night of the wreck?"

"You were the girl." Stefan said in shock.

"Damon, stop staring, she is a strong girl."

"I know she is." He says bluntly to Rebekah, "How did you earn her trust?" He asks her.

"I was there for her when she needed someone one day. She was losing control. I was there when she needed help."

"It seems like she never needs help." Damon disappointedly states.

"Damon, everyone needs help. Some just try not to want it." Rebekah stresses.

The couples are about to turn again when the song ends. Johanna looks to who would have been her next partner, Damon. He smiles at her gently but Elena blocks his view, "Damon I need to speak with you." He nodded and she walked off. When he looked to Johanna; she was gone.

**Line Break**

It was the end of the night. Everyone was leaving, Esther watches as the young gypsy give her daughter a hug. Johanna then walks out and looks at her phone. Xavier wat getting the car, "You know I always wanted to see you in a dress," a dark voice says from behind her.

Johanna turns, "Weston? Why the hell are you here? You should be in California."

He smirked, "This would have been much easier, Johanna, if you were still trusting me." Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. A needle was inserted into her neck, "The plan will still work though." He states, "Get her into the car. No one can see her." Weston orders. Johanna is filled with pain. She blacks out not before seeing Esther step outside the mansion.

"Finn hurry there is not much time." She stresses as her eldest son picks the girl up. He disappears, "Once this is over Fredrick you will get the immortality you always wanted."

**DUN DUN DUN **

**Review Favorite and Follow, Thank you for reading!**

**So if anyone is confused. Yes Weston is actually Fredrick. And we will find out more about him next episode. I hope you liked this Chapter **

**LOVE SAV**


	19. All My Children

**Hey guys! So this was a pretty crazy end of the year. So I could not write for a long time. I am sorry for the delay but here is this Chapter I hope you enjoy! Much love Sav**

Johanna woke up chained up in the basement of the old witch house. At the time she was to drugged up to realize where she was. Esther moved from her place where she was reading a grimore, "I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" she asks.

The gypsy stirred slightly, "Witches have never liked your kind. You are all too powerful with no regulations. It is like my children there can be good vampires but, with no rules or punishments you all are doomed to the same disastrous fate," Esther took a vile with a needle, "When Fredrick, you knew him as Weston, came to me on the other side. He said he was willing to do anything so that he and his lover Bretana could gain the immortality they wanted long ago."

Johanna weakly tugged on the chains waking up more, "I mustered up enough power so he could take the body of another. He found you and earned your trust but, you're damned family was more important to you than I thought," Esther injected the vervain into Johanna, "By tonight your body will be as it should; ash. Then your people's power will never exist on this earth again."

Line Break

Chelsy stands in the woods, "I have looked at all her favorite spots. She isn't at any of them."

_Xavier: Grant and I are going to continue looking. Please, tell Klaus and Kol._

"Okay will do," She nods to Rebekah and they start walking, "We are headed to their house now."

_Xavier: Chelsy someone needs to tell Elena too._

"I know. Grant or I will tell her soon. Xavier don't worry, Everyone will be looking for her, we will find her." Chelsy states strongly hanging up. She gets in her car, Rebekah joins her, "Have you seen your mother?" Chelsy asked.

"No, not since last night but, I have been with you searching most the night."

"Yeah sorry about my timing." Chels says awkwardly, "I thought Grant would be alone… playing video games."

Rebekah laughed, "We were only kissing."

"Still awkward." Chelsy says quickly.

Line Break

Damon clinched his jaw, "Explain this to me again."

"Esther bound all the originals by my blood. All of them are going to die tonight." Elena looked at Stefan than him distraught.

"What's wrong?" Damon mocked, "You look like someone just shot a panda bear."

"To kill one you have to kill all. Including Elijah and he doesn't deserve this."

Damon scoffs, "If you thought that why did you give her your blood." She turns around to walk out.

Stefan stops her, "Elena you can't stop this. Klaus needs to die."

Line Break

Elijah looks at the sage that his mother was burning the prior night.

Rebekah walks into the living room, "Well well well there's our girl." Kol walks to his sister.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, "Get out of my way, Kol."

"Out all night what a scandal." Kol blocks her, "Who were you with, Grant was it?"

"Move or the next thing out of your mouth will be your teeth." Rebekah argues. Klaus listens quietly laughing.

"Enough," Chelsy walks in grabbing their attention, "Johanna is gone. We cannot find her anywhere."

Klaus stands up, "Where was she last seen? Have you been out all night?", he asks walking to the wolf.

"Not important and she was last seen at your families ball." Chelsy says sighing, "Kol,Xavier needs you to call him immediately, he says you theory could be right. Rebekah Grant and I have looked everywhere for her."

"Well you won't be able to search much longer if you are exhausted," Klaus says concerned, "Go home change and get some rest. Sister I suggest you do the same."

Kol jumps in, "I will call Xavier soon. While we wait for further orders, Nik and I can go have some fun." He smirks.

"Fun? You cannot seriously say you want fun when your mother has my best friend and could very well be wanting to kill you too." Chelsy loses her filter.

"Darling, relax, Johanna is immortal it will take a lot more than some magic to kill her." Kol retorts.

Chelsy tries to step up to Kol but Klaus intervenes, "Little wolf," he says grabbing her shoulders, "Let my brother and I take you home. We will be ready to help find Johanna but after you get some well needed rest."

Chelsy thinks about the idea of rest. It did not sit well with her to be resting while Johanna could be in far worse state. However, she knew Klaus was right for her to be able to stay strong she had to get some sleep. She sighs, "Fine lets go. But the minute you get orders you have to wake me up."

"Of course," Klaus says kindly.

The three of them walk out. Rebekah is about to go change when Elijah calls for her, "I am worried about mother," He confides in her, "Have you not noticed her strange behaviors?" He asks.

"Yes, Elijah I fear she may be planning something terrible. What has you so suspicious?," Rebekah asks him.

Elijah hands Rebekah herbs, "Burned sage. She was doing a privacy spell."

"We should ask Finn."

"I do not trust him. He hates what we are, He always has." He retorts.

She shakes her head, "Mother claims she has returned for one reason; to make our family whole. Why would she lie?"

Line Break

It was Fredrick's turn to watch Johanna. She started waking up and coughs, "You had me fooled," Her raspy voice fills the room, "Weston was a beautiful character, I should have realized your façade was too good to be true." She swallows hard. Her stare was cold, "You filled me with everything I needed but, when you thought I was ready to be formed into your puppet. You were to… to eager. Obsessive even."

Fredrick laughed, "What can I say, I wanted you to be willing to give yourself up."

"What will happen after all this?" Johanna asked.

"Esther will find two other bodies. One for Bretana and one for me. We will live till the earth ceases to exist." He says confidently.

"She won't let you have power." Johanna argues.

He shrugs, "A small price."

"What made you fear death so much?" she asks.

"You don't?" Fredrick becomes defensive.

Johanna thinks for a moment, "Everyone fears it, but only cowards run from it."

"I am no coward." He snaps.

"No? Then why are you hiding behind Esther?" Johanna asks, "Why are your hands shaking? Tell me this, why would you beg me not to go to certain places, see certain people, do certain things?" She adjust her position her head up. Even though, she was sitting the strong ora around her filled the entire room.

Johanna's eyes turn silver, "I can feel your fear, Fredrick, and you are seething with it. You think immortality will help you, well, guess again it will only amplify your cowardly ways," a manic grin grows on her face, "Go ahead kill me, I will love watching you from the other side begging to die because you can't escape the feelings inside you!" Fredrick jumps from his chair and injects Johanna with two vials of vervain. She gasps and convulse in pain. His eyes black as night he watches has she falling into darkness.

Line Break

Elena is getting dressed quickly. After hearing Johanna has disappeared her mind has been in a daze. All she could think about is how she could save her sister. She hears someone knock on the door and walks down stairs, she opens it to find Elijah, "Elena." He says.

"Elijah," She smiles.

"I was hoping you may accompany me." He tells her. Elena looks around nervously, "I want to show you something." He says.

She agrees to go with him and they arrive in the woods shortly after. "I forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah says fondly.

Elena gets out of the car, "I can't even imagine what it would have been like 1000 years ago."

"Did you know your school was built over ancient Indian grounds? It's where I saw my first werewolf. Town square was built where the natives would gather and by that there was a field where wild horses used to graze." He explains

"That's incredible." Elena says

They walk to a certain couple of rocks, "Do you know this place too?" Elena asks.

"I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy," Elijah touches the rocks, "Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance." He bent down and touched the dirt.

Elena looked around, "Elijah, I should probably go home."

He stood up, "I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face." Elijah looked at her

"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." She tries to argue.

Elijah shakes his head, "I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball; you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth." He demanded

"I never wanted this to happen." She said with guilt ridden eyes.

Elijah presses for an answer, "What, Elena?"

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother...We didn't know what to think." She tells him.

"Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again."

Elena sighs, "When she asked to see me, I...I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

Elijah puts two and two together, "She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help." Elena steps forward.

"You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth...be careful what you wish for." He breaks a hole in the ground, grabs Elena, and jumps down the hole with her.

Line Break

"She doesn't seem dangerous to me." Abby says looking at Johanna. She was still in her dress from the night before. But, she was pale and looked a mess.

"Her power is." Esther says, "I will be doing two spells at once. One that will reverse Johanna's life till her body is ash. Then after the gypsies power will be searching for a body to be placed in. I will harness the power with your help so I can kill my children. Tonight sisters we will make this world finally balanced again. For that I thank you."

Line Break

"Matt it's okay. Can you just forgive yourself?" Andrea was walking behind Matt, who was cleaning.

"I just feel bad." He walks behind the bar and she sits on a bar stool.

"No worries mate, I kept her company." Andrea hears a devilish voice behind her. Her eyes widen and Matt's brows furrow.

"He means one dance." Andrea explains quickly.

"I know what I meant, darling." He sat beside her.

Matt went into the back, "I got some work to do."

Andrea tries to stop him, "Matt wait!" her voice gets quiet as he walks away. She overhears Klaus, "Oh come on now let's not go blaming the new family in town just cause you lot have a killer at large." She looks pass Kol and the Hybrid and across the bar she sees her cousin and Alaric.

Line Break

Elena is walking through the underground tunnels. She sees light but is quickly blocked by Rebekah.

"What are you doing here? Elena asks.

"Not much," Rebekah says tilting her head, "Unless you try to run in which case I get to kill you." She smirks.

Line Break

"I can't find Elena anywhere." Stefan says walking into his house.

Stefan is shocked to see Elijah sitting by the fire place, "Hello, Stefan." he says calmly.

Damon looks to his brother, "He has Elena."

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out." Eljiah stands up, "So...if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit," Damon says sarcastically, "but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty."

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side." Elijah states taking a swig of his drink.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asks bluntly.

Elijah looks at the fireplace, "The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" the youngest brother asks.

The eldest steps in, "Yeah, he means." Damon makes a cutting motion with his forefinger over his neck.

Stefan clinches his jaw, "You want us to kill them."

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are." He says with a small sarcastic smile, "Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon said sarcastically.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started."

Line Break

"Bonnie," Johanna coughs, "you don't have to do this." The young witch hears Johanna but is determined to ignore the gypsy. She was chained up in the middle of a salt circle. She had dried blood on the crown of her head. Johanna's hazel eyes were murky and blood shot; her hair was wild and tangled. She still wore her blue dress from the ball but it was ripped.

She coughed and sat up, "Bonnie nothing good comes from homicide." she yells in a raspy voice. Bonnie looks at Johanna with guilt being turned by her words.

Fredrick stood next to her and he quickly kicks Johanna in the stomach, "Do not listen to her, witch. She just fears death like the coward she is. Do not let your ancestors down." He states with malice.

"We were friends!" Johanna yells in pain, she moaned, "Elena would never forgive you." Fredrick kicked Johanna again and she screamed.

Line Break

Chelsy passed back and forth, "Come on Grant! Focus."

Grant stopped chanting, "Someone is blocking me," he continued to chant louder.

Xavier stood to the side. Suddenly, his eyes turned gold and he grunted in pain. Grant stopped chanting, "X, what's up." He quickly stepped over to Xavier and put his hand on his shoulder. Grant was taken into the vision.

Line Break

Esther entered the salt circle, "Fredrick your body will be the first to turn to ash. This is the reversal of your life in this world. Yours will be quick ,painless really, for you have only entered the world for such a short time." Esther turned to Johanna, "Yours will be painful. I suggest you don't fight my power and you will go much quicker."

Johanna looked up from her feeble position in disgust.

"Shall we begin." Esther said with a sickening smile. She chanted three words and automatically Fredrick's body made a sickening crack and he fell to the ground.

As she continued chanting, Johanna felt her insides burning. She was not going down without a fight. She pushed with all her practice against Esther. Johanna screamed as her body felt as though it was being electrocuted.

Esther stopped her chant, "Sisters I need your assistance."

Line Break

The two guys gasped coming out of the vision. They looked at each other with worried looks on their faces "Well did you see her?" Chelsy asked the guys.

Xavier looked at her sadly, "I promised her I would protect her." He stood up angrily.

Chelsy looked at Grant. He was distraught and there was water rimming her eyes, "I know where Jo is. We need to go to her now."

"Esther has her. We won't be able to get anywhere near her. She doesn't have much time" Xavier had fear in his eyes.

"I don't care man. She is my best friend, I love her. I won't let her die. At least not alone." Grant said with determined look in his eyes.

"I won't either," Chelsy stood next to Grant, "She was there for me when I had no one. What about you Xavier?"

"I swore to protect her. I won't let her down now." They start walking when Chelsy's phone goes off. The caller idea showed Damon's name.

"Damon?"

_Damon: I need your help. I need you to distract Klaus. Andrea is distracting Kol._

"I can't right now." Chelsy said quickly.

_Damon: Why not? We are saving Elena. _

"Damon. Esther has Johanna… she is in pain a lot of pain. Esther is going to kill her," Chelsy had tears in her eyes.

_Damon: What? Why did I just hear about this?_

"I am so sorry I did not think to tell the guy who helped Esther out of her coffin!"

_Damon: I did not help them. I tried to stop-_

"Seriously Damon this is a pointless argument. Johanna could die soon, Damon. I won't let her die alone."

_Damon: She won't die, Chelsy. If you help us. She is not going to die._

Line Break

Alaric is on the phone with Damon near the pool table where Meredith and Andrea is playing pool. Klaus and Kol are merrily drinking

"Yeah, no, they're still here. Yeah, they've drank their way through half the Grill's liquor supply."

_Damon: Good. It'll be easier if they're wasted. _

"So, what's the plan?" Alaric asks.

_Damon: Divide and conquer. First, we'll need a little wolf distraction. _

Chelsy walked in confidently. She nodded to Alaric in respect. At least for tonight Elena's friends and Johanna's were working together perfectly.

Kol pointed to Chelsy, "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing." He smirked.

Klaus looked her up and down, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." He threatened, "Chelsy!" he shouts towards her.

"Klaus," she smiles.

He holds his glass up, "Join us for a drink?"

Chelsy smirks, "Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks." She quickly bounces out of the Grill.

"Isn't she stunning?" He states.

Kol smirks. "She certainly looks good walking away from you."

The hybrid laughs, "I'll take that as a challenge." He puts his drink on the counter and walks after Chelsy. Outside, she has just crossed the road, and Klaus runs after the wolf."

"Little Wolf!"

Chelsy finally stops and turns around, "Big Bad, I have places to be. You probably have another drink to have." She turns around.

"Don't be angry, love." He grabs her and turns her around, "How can I quit myself?"

"You can bring my brothers back." Chelsy said honestly.

Klaus sighed, "They will be here soon enough. Everything will go back to the way it once was."

She sits down on the bench and Klaus follows, "Come on, get to know me. I dare you." Making her laugh.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Chelsy says swinging her legs.

"I want to talk about you." He says smiling, "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She smirks.

"That's why I fancy you, Little Wolf."

Inside the grill Kol watched Andrea play pool. He was eager to make his move and, he walked up up to the vampire, "A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. Where is your commoner of a boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes, "He is not a commoner." She said setting up her next shot.

Kol laughed, "Let's try that again. Shall we?"

"You may have ruined my relationship," Andrea said angrily, "Do me a favor and get lost." She pushed past him to put her pool stick up.

"And why would I do that?" He walked behind her trapping her close to a wall, "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

Kol moved in closer to the young vampire and touched her face. She quickly slaps his hand away. Alaric walked up from behind, "I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost." he stated confidently.

The original laughs, "I'm pretty sure I don't care," he turned around and faces Alaric who then stabbed Kol with a dagger. Kol fell with a grunt onto Alaric's shoulder

"Next time, take a hint." Alaric said quickly moving out the back door.

Outside the grill Chelsy is still talking with Klaus. His face changed and he touched his chest.

Chelsy tried to compose herself, "What is it?" she calmly asked.

"What did you do?" he grunted.

"Nothing." Chelsy stood up quickly.

Klaus grabbed Chelsy's shoulders forcibly, "What did you do?!" he asked more demanding.

Cheesy cracks, "Klaus I am sorry, Johanna she is in trouble. Your mother she is…" she tried to explain everything.

He looks to the grill, "Kol" he let go of Chelsy and walked quickly over there. Chelsy followed behind.

At the back of the Grill, in an alley way, Alaric and Andrea drag Kol's body out. Stefan and Damon are waiting for them

Alaric struggled with the dead weight, "Here grab him."

Stefan takes the body, "Good work Andrea." Damon said with a smirk.

Andrea rolled her eyes and before she had a time to respond Klaus rushed into the alley. He undaggered Kol and knocked Alaric against the wall. Stefan tried to attack Klaus but Klaus knocked him down too. Chelsy is at the top of the stairwell with a guilty look on her face.

Klaus stood close to Damon, "I should have killed you months ago." he growled.

"Do it." Damon dared, "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother?"

Chelsy ran closer to the Hybrid, "Klaus your mother is not who you think she is."

Andrea is about to help Damon when Kol sped over to her. He pinned her to the brick wall by her neck. She gasped in pain."tisk tisk darling." he growled.

Klaus was about to attack Damon. Elijah suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, "Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus."

He let go of Damon and walked to his older brother, "What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?"

Kol lets go of Andrea's neck. She looks down fearfully and Kol smirks.

Elijah walked briskly down the stairs towards Stefan, "Tell me where the witches are now, or I will have Elena killed."

Damon looked up at the clock tower, it's 8:30, "You told me we had until after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early."

Stefan remains silent.

Chelsy looked at her phone she had several text from Grant.

Grant: Chelsy hurry. X said Jo is getting worse.

Grant: Chels get out of there… distracting Klaus won't save Jo

Grant: Chels… It's a full moon.

Chelsy looks up from her phone, "Ahhh damn it," she yelled, "I cannot believe… Damon this whole waste of time was to help Elena. Johanna goes first. You could save the originals but it wouldn't save her. " She growled a little.

Klaus turned to Chelsy, "It's a full moon. You need to be in the woods."

Chelsy felt the pain coming, "There is no time…" she barely gets out.

Klaus picked her up, "Elijah text me where to meet you." he zoomed off.

"This is final, tell us where the witches are or Elena dies." Elijah states.

"they are at the old salem house." Damon said quickly.

"Damon!" Stefan scolded.

"What Stefan! Our time is out. Johanna and Elena could die tonight."

Grant pushed open the exit door, "Chelsy," he called out.

Kol says quickly, "She is gone, mate, My brother took her."

Grant looked around at everyone, "You all need to move now."

Line Break

Johanna continues to fight against Esther's magic though her struggling is becoming weaker by the minute. Tears ran down her sweaty face. Fredrick's limp body, suddenly, turns to dust as Esther begins to chant louder.

Johanna slowly looks to the left of her and hope springs up within her. Klaus, Elijah and Kol walk up to the circle. She starts to struggle harder and Kol walks up quickly. However, the witches were protecting the circle. No one could get in if Esther did not want them there.

Kol glares at Finn, "That's just perfect. You are hiding behind mother just as you always have."

"My Sons" Esther says abruptly, "Have you come to plead for your lifes'?"

"Enough of this." Klaus demands, "Or I will have to send you back to hell." He stared at Johanna and for a moment his tough exterior melted away. He truly felt sorry for the young girl.

"Niklaus it is time I be rid of you once and for all. You are a plague on this earth. Even you, Elijah, who claims to nobility. Are no more virtuous than the rest. I will reset the balance of nature," she looks at Johanna, "I will end two plagues and finally the spirits will be pleased," Johanna starts to scream in pain, "It's time." Esther continues to chant.

Johanna shrieks in absolute agony as she scratched her face. Kol and Klaus attempt to walk closer once again but the fire and salt around the circle prevent them from getting closer. Johanna looks up at Kol in pain. A force snaps her back breaking it instantly. She falls limp in a heap

Line Break

Bonnie is walking to the basement when she hears movement in the house. She turns around to be startled by Stefan, "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"Rebekah has Elena. If we do not stop Esther by 9:08 Rebekah will kill her." He says bluntly.

"I can't stop her. She is channeling us." The witch replies, "even if you did kill us Esther is channeling living and dead witches from our line."

"If you cannot stop her. The only other way is to make one of you not a witch anymore."

Damon in the basement quickly feeds Bonnie's mom his blood then says, "It will only hurt a little." He snaps her neck.

Line Break

The fire grows instantly and Esther's hands begin to shake, "No! Sister's do not abandon me." She yells desperately. The three originals turn away from the bright light. Finn grabs his mother and leaves quickly. When the fire dies down, Kol looks to Johanna who is still on the ground. He rushes to her and repositions her body. Kol checks her pulse and sighs in relief, "She is breathing."

Johanna gasps awake and looks around then locks eyes with Kol, "Where am I? Who are you?" she asks in a daze. He is about to answer but her head lolls back, "We need help.. a wreck." Kol's eyebrows quickly furrow, "Please help them… We are supposed to be going to…" Her eyes slowly closed.

Damon appeared next to Johanna, "no no no" he whispered to himself. He looked at Kol, "I got her from here."

Kol looked to Damon and nodded. Elijah walked up to him, "Kol come we need to try to find Esther."

Klaus agreed, "They could not have gone far." The three originals left. Damon looked down at Johanna. She was mangled and bloody but she was breathing. He felt great relief but at the same time his gut knew something was different about her.

He gently wiped her hair out of her face. "What did they do to you?" he asked. He picked her up as gently as he could and sped to the Gilbert house.

Line Break

Grant and Xavier bursted into the Gilbert house. Grant ran up to Johanna's room and Xavier quickly followed. Johanna's door was closed and Damon was leaning against the wall.

"Where is she?" Grant asked.

"Inside her room. Andrea is changing her and cleaning her up."

"How is she?" Xavier asked.

Damon looked down to the ground, "She was…" his voice almost cracked, "when I found her she looked like she was on the brink of death."

"It's a miracle she survived," Grant said, "The spell Esther was preforming. It should have only taken minutes to complete."

"She fought Esther. Kol called me, When they arrived Johanna was still fighting the spell. The other gypsy sacrificed was long gone." Xavier said quietly.

Damon asked, "Have they found Esther?"

"No."

Andrea walked out of the room, "She is cleaned up but I think she needs a doctor. I should call Meredith."

Damon and Grant walked into the room quickly. They both stopped when they saw the gypsy.

Xavier touched Andrea's shoulder kindly, "That would be wonderful. Please get Elena also."

Andrea nodded and grabbed her phone. Damon thought Johanna looked peaceful and a world away from earlier this night. Her hair was wet an on her pillow; she was in some pajama bottoms and a tank top. She was unconscious still but she was holding on to her life.

"Oh Johanna," Xavier said, "Please make it." He walked to her bed and sat down looking at her, "we still need you kid."

Damon felt more sad than he ever felt before. It was unbelievable hard to even be in the same room as Johanna. He walked out quickly. Both Xavier and Grant noticed the sudden movement.

"Grant please watch over her. I need to speak with Damon." Xavier said quietly.

Line Break

Caroline shut the door and Elena started to walk back to her car. Andrea stood by it her eyes were filled with tears.

"Andrea what's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's Johanna."

Line Break

Damon sat out on the porch of the Gilbert house. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand, "It is hard to see the one you love in pain." Xavier said walking out of the front door.

Damon looked at him confused, "You don't feel like you love her yet but the bond is undeniably, no?" Xavier asked.

"I can't be in there," Damon admits, "Its like I feel her pain."

Xavier smiles sadly, "You do feel her pain. The bond has been growing between you for awhile now, I presume."

Damon furrowed his brows, "What bond?"

"The soul bond. Every gypsy has one to another creature on earth. It is picked at random by ancestors before us." Xavier explained

"I am not a gypsy." Damon quipped.

Xavier looked at Damon, "As I said before, It is picked at random. Every being could be a soul mate."

"I don't understand."

Xavier sat down next to Damon, "She will need you someday, Damon. A gypsy can barely survive with out their soul mate once they found them."

"You are alone and you look like you are doing just fine." Damon pointed out.

"I never found my soul mate." Xavier said sadly.

Damon stood up about to walk inside. Xavier stood and grabbed his arm, "Damon I know you are not 100% ready to realize it. But just be there for her especially after this."

Damon clinched his jaw and nodded, "Of course."

Line Break

Johanna is laying unconscious in her bed in the Gilbert House. Xavier, Damon, and Grant are sitting around Johanna's room. While Dr. Fell finishes checking Johanna's vital signs and Xavier watches closely.

"She is checking out okay. She has some bruising around her stomach but she is okay. Her heart is pumping strong and nothing is broken."

Xavier furrows his brows, "Wait her heart is pumping strong?"

"Yes," Meredith laughs, "That is normally a good thing."

"Check Damon's pulse for me please." Xavier asked.

Meredith does as she was asked, "Significantly slower." she states.

Andrea opens the door and Elena is standing in the door way, "Johanna," Elena gasps. She runs to her sister's side, "Is she okay?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

Meredith puts a hand on the girls shoulder, "Shaken but still completely healthy."

"Her heart is beating _strongly_." Xavier says as a question.

"and Damon's was slower…" Grant finishes his friends thought, "Meredith check Andrea's"

"Why?" Andrea asks reluctantly.

"We are testing something out," Grant states calmly. Meredith goes over to her cousin and test her heart beat.

"Again like Damon's it is much slower. It probably has something to do with there vampirism."

Xavier nods, "Johanna was a dead gypsy. She drank blood to stay strong. I would assume that hers would also have a slower heart beat."

"But what does that mean?" Elena asks holding her sister's hand.

"The spell Esther was casting on her was a reversal spell." Grant states, "The first gypsy was mortal. So the reversal was quick. Johanna not only fought Esther but she was immortal. She would have to technically become mortal again for her to turn to dust like the first Gypsy."

"You said it though. She fought" Elena argues.

"But she wasn't strong enough to fight off the first part of the reversal." Damon stands up from the window seat.

"Which means Johanna is mortal again." Xavier says sternly.

**Thanks for reading! I will post the next chapter very soon!**


	20. Memory loss

**Hi guys! My computer was broken but here is the next episode! Please leave reviews, I love hearing from you guys so so much. Johanna is going to be going through a lot in the next couple episodes. Those who ship her and Damon. I am sorry (hehehe...) Some questions for you guys.. Who do you like who with? Meaning who do you ship who with? and finally What do you think is going to happen next? **

**I love you all have a great time reading!**

An alarm blared in Johanna's room. Her body was twisted in her be and she groaned; waking up at 5 am every morning has never become any easier. The alarm continued to blare for only a minute longer before Johanna could not stand the noise any longer. She turned to her clock and smashed the snooze button. She pushed her long golden hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes. Johanna rolled out of bed and walked over to her floor length mirror. Next to the mirror sat a blue bean bag. Her running shoes and track uniform were laid nicely on the bean bag.

Johanna got dressed, grabbed her dirty white backpack, her change of clothes, and her phone. She quietly hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made her way to the pantry and grabbed her protein bar.

"I wished you would eat more before you went to practice." Her father whispered from behind her.

Johanna already had a large bite in her mouth, "I told you I can't run as fast as I like on a full stomach." she sat down on a bar stool.

Her father sat down across from her and sipped his coffee, "As long as you will eat afterwards," she nodded in agreement, "I saw Coach Champ yesterday at the store."

"Coach Champ? The basketball coach." Johanna asked curiously.

"Yep, he told me he was thinking of recruiting you this year." Her dad smiled.

Johanna smiled at the idea of getting back into basketball, "That would be awesome," but the she remembered, "I wouldn't be able to do cheer though."

"and?" her dad asked.

"Well Chelsy and Abriana are in cheer. Not to mention Elena… I couldn't leave them."

"Johanna you have to be your own person. Elena will do great with or without you." Her dad said sternly.

"Dad I know but Lena told me just last night she was so excited she was finally on the varsity team with me. We could bond. We rarely bond." Johanna looked down sadly.

"Squirt I will support you in anything you chose," he ruffled her hair, "You are such a giving sister." he said kindly

Johanna giggled, "Don't call me squirt pops." she pushed his hand off and had a big smile on her face

end of flashback

Johanna had not moved. Johanna's face was still, almost like it was carved from stone. The air in the room was somber and quite just like her.

Grant walked in on the phone, "She still hasn't moved," he sat down next to Chelsy who was curled up and asleep, "No no her heart still has a strong pulse," He sipped his coffee, "I promise, Elena, she has not changed in the past thirty minutes."

Chelsy stirred and lifted her head. She looked around and sighed. It had been a long night of waiting for Johanna to wake up. After a long day, of looking for Johanna. She looked at the clock, 10:00am. She had fallen asleep when Grant assured her he would stay awake to watch their best friend.

"I will call you if anything changes, bye Elena." Grant ended the call. Chelsy looked at Grant's cup and took it.

She took a big gulp, "Sorry.. I will go get you more." her raspy voice came out hoarsely.

"Don't worry about it. I already had a cup this morning." Grant said with a soft smile.

"Does it piss you off?" Chelsy asked stretching out her legs.

"What?" Grant inquired.

"Elena all the sudden cares. I mean her best friend was going to kill her sister! I may not be best friends with Elena and I may get pissed at a Elena… a lot. but I would never in a million years try to kill Bonnie." Chels ranted.

"Bonnie's mom is a vampire now…" Grant tried to reason.

"She is still alive. That is the price the Bennet's get for trying to completely kill Johanna. Johanna would not have come back. Bonnie's mom now gets to live forever." Chels stated sternly. "Where is Elena now?"

Grant looked down at the ground, "trying to get in touch with Bonnie."

Chels growled, "unbelievable…" she sighed, "actually. It's 100% believable."

Chelsy got up and walked to the seat next to Johanna, "I wonder if she is dreaming and if she is dreaming what is she dreaming about." she sat down.

"Probably about playing gta. Or maybe she is in the game," He laughs, "Remember when she started playing that game and would tell us to her Dr. J."

"That was the best "gangster" name she could come up with." Chelsy laughed.

They both fell silent and the mood was once again sad. Chelsy could not help but tear up, "We almost lost her," she said grabbing Johanna's hand, "everyone worries about Elena's life but I don't think anyone realizes how different life would be with out Johanna."

Linebreak

Xavier sat in The Grill at the bar. He sighed rubbing his eyes.

"You know I haven't really talked to Johanna in awhile," Matt said from behind the bar, "But I heard what happened. It doesn't surprise me that she is still alive."

Xavier took another swig of her drink, "Is that so?"

"She was stronger than anyone I knew. She was a good sister, a great athlete -even though she had so many health problems that should have stopped her- and when her parents died she was able to do what was best for herself." Matt spoke proudly.

"She is strong… not was" Xavier added.

"Right, what I am saying is you shouldn't beat yourself up because you didn't get there in time."

"If I had taken her with me when she was an infant… if I had always protected her-"

"She wouldn't be who she is today," Matt said confidently, "Mr and Mrs. Gilbert were great parents. Mr. Gilbert instilled who she is today."

Xavier looked at Matt and took another sip of his drink.

Flashback

Johanna passed the finish line heart beating, gasping for breath. She lifted her arms above her head and rested her hands on her head.

Matt passed the finish line in the lane next to her. He caught his breathe and eyed Johanna, "you good?" Matt asked.

Johanna put up a finger walking away. Matt went to Johanna's bag and pulled out her inhaler, "Here… Johanna." he called walking towards her.

She took in a deep breathe and shook her head no, "I don't want it."

"But you need it." Matt argued.

Johanna took another deep breath and put her hands on her hips, "No I don't." she said calmly.

"Gilbert you're crazy." He said laughing

"You have no faith in my lungs abilities." she quipped.

Matt held up her inhaler, "You have asthma."

"Had asthma" she said sternly. Then she smiled, "And I beat you today."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Yeah I wasn't really trying today."

"Excuses Excuses. Do or do not there is no try." She said mocking her favorite Star Wars character.

Matt laughed and nudged her shoulder, "Sure thing Joda."

Linebreak

Damon stood in Johanna's room. Chelsy and Grant stood watching him. He looked up at the two, "Can I have a moment alone with Johanna?" he asked gently.

"Yeah of course." Chelsy answered quickly. She pulled Grant out of the room.

Damon watched them leave. Then he slowly turned his head toward the sleeping gypsy. He walked up to her and gently rubbed her check with his thumb.

"You are still so beautiful," He mumbled, "you are mortal again and I am sorry I did not save you sooner." He sat down slowly next to her. Damon watched her and suddenly her arm twitched. He sat back and continued to stare.

Johanna's eyes fluttered open. Her hazel eyes darted around quickly and then they landed on Damon. Her chest inhaled and she gasped in a panic, "Oh my God…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Johanna…" Damon's eyes gazed intently at the girl. She started to sit up seething in pain, "Hey hey it's okay." he put his hand on her forearm.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped as she moved to the end of her bed, "You hurt Caroline and Vikki! You're a vampire!"

"Johanna please that- that was almost two years ago…" Damon put his hands up to show he would not hurt her.

"How did you get in my house?" tears brimmed her eyes. She did not let him answer, "Get back."

"Please let me explain," Damon said slowly. Johanna was watching Damon with fearful eyes. He watched her with sad concerned eyes. He slowly started to lower his hands. She stood up quickly and tried to get to her window.

She yelped as her knees gave out but, before she fell Damon was holding her up. Johanna felt Damon's arms around her waist she screamed. Suddenly, Damon was thrown back with a force and Johanna fell to her knees.

Grant and Chelsy ran into the room. Johanna looked up, "Chelsy," she started to cry, "your okay." she smiled.

"Of course I am, sis, why wouldn't I be." Chels said walking over to the gypsy.

Johanna almost looked shocked, "We got in a wreck… and you were the driver. How am I alive? Where where is Abriana and Meredith?"

Chelsy looked up towards Grant and Grant looked towards Damon.

"What? Why aren't you saying anything?" Johanna asked.

Grant walked over to Johanna, "Lets get you back in bed first. Okay." He started helping Johanna up.

She started crying, "No… no what happened? did they die? Why won't you tell me?" her cries were deafening. Johanna tried to pull away.

Damon felt it. Damon felt all her emotions and couldn't take it anymore. He walked out quickly. Chelsy noticed and followed after him.

Johanna watched her best friend chase after Damon, "No! No! Chelsy he is a Vampire. He is bad." she yelled struggling against Grant.

"Jo-bug Johanna… calm down… shhh" He said inching towards the bed, "I promise we will explain everything but you need to calm down." he sits down and brings Johanna down with him. She curled up in his arms.

Chelsy caught Damon, "Hey! Hey Damon stop." she yelled rushing down the stairs. Damon stopped and looked up and turned around.

"She didn't remember me." he said quietly, "Well she did… as a monster."

"Xavier told you she is going to need you." Chelsy stated.

"How? How do I help the Johanna that hated me? The one that thought of me as a devil. She doesn't have feelings for me anymore. That soul mate stuff is bull shit." He growled.

"Let me talk to her. Please Damon don't leave her." Chelsy begged.

Damon furrowed his brows and he snarled but then his face became emotionless. "Sorry Lockwood. I have more important things to do then care for the Johanna from a year ago." He walked out of the door.

Chelsy scoffed, "I know you can still hear me! I know the emotions you feel are to much for you! But you won't be able to run from it!" She growled, "She was there for you!" she mumbled unfavorable words before she stomped back upstairs.

Unknown to anyone Damon was still outside the Gilbert house. He was below Johanna's window. He could not leave her but he did not want to cause her anymore stress. As for Chelsy and Grant, he did not want anyone to think he was a reliable. Damon did not need people expecting good from him. No matter his love for Johanna, he was still selfish. he was still himself.

Johanna was still in Grants arms but her head popped up when Chelsy walked back into the room. She walked over to her bed and sat at the end, "I want to tell you everything but," Chelsy gritted her teeth, "Elena should be here. I am going to call her okay?"

Johanna nodded, "I am thirsty." she whispered. Grant reached over to her night stand and handed her a water bottle.

Johanna saw a shadow move in her bathroom. She then saw a man in her mirror. It didn't scare her not like Damon. "Actually I am going to use the toilet."

"Okay do you need help." Chels asked looking up from her phone.

"No it's okay." Johanna got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and turned around.

"You saw me." the guy from the mirror spoke.

Johanna heard him speak but his mouth did not move, "You wonder why you can hear me?"

Johanna nodded.

"I am but a ghost." he said with a soft smile, "and you Johanna," his face hardened into a scold, "should be a ghost just like me."

"What?" Johanna said in her mind.

He walked closer to her, "You heard me. You should be dead."

Johanna shook her head and walked towards the mirror not wanting to listen any longer. She looked in the mirror and the boy was standing behind her. "I won't leave. See my plans were ruined by you."

"No get out of my head." Johanna whispered.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't be able to see me. I am on the other side but thankfully you see me."

"Go away." her hands started to shake.

"What is it you said? You would love to watch me rot from the other side."

"Get out of my head" Johanna clutched the counter top.

"Well now I promise I will break you!" he then leaned in and whispered, "You will kill yourself and it will be relief."

Johanna's head started to shake quickly, "NO!" she screamed. The glass of the mirror shattered and she fell to the ground.

Grant and Chelsy ran into the bathroom. Chels gasped at the mirror, "Oh my god…"

"Johanna…" Grant rushed to the cowering girl. "Johanna." He said more sternly.

She reached out and grabbed Grant's forearm her eyes were silver.

He gasped and everything Johanna just experienced flooded into his mind. She let go of him and he cupped her face, "Johanna I'm so sorry. You will be okay."

Johanna hugged Grant and cried. He looked up to Chelsy and mouthed, "Fredrick."

Linebreak

Sheriff Forbes is briskly walked towards the police station with Mayor Lockwood walking closely behind her.

"The mystery is not going to get solved any faster with you yelling at me, Carol." Liz said quickly.

Carol scoffed, "We have two council murders and an attempted murder on our hands. If you have a suspect, it is your duty to keep me in the loop."

Liz opened the door, "No, it's my duty to make sure I don't accuse an innocent person of being a serial killer."

"Just, tell me who it is, Liz." Carol said more gently.

Line Break

Inside the police station Alaric was in a holding cell, "I didn't do it." Alaric said confidently.

Damon steps up, "I can't believe you called me here because of a false accusation. You're arresting him for what this nut job Dr. Fell says?" he questioned.

"No, I'm detaining him," She quipped before looking to Alaric, "The cell is for his own good. You were shot; Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you."

"Dr. Fell is the one who shot me." Alaric stood up from his bed.

"Because you came at her with a knife!" Liz yelled.

"Yeah, with a knife I had found hidden in her things!"

"Are we gonna ignore the part where he is one of the killer's victims? I mean, the guy was practically stabbed to death." Damon argued.

"Well, Dr. Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicting." Liz countered.

Alaric laughs, "You think I stabbed myself?"

"Look, I think I don't know what to think." Liz says defeatedly, "I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger."

Alaric rubbed his eyes, "She is setting me up. I'm being framed here!" he growled.

"Well, that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that." Liz sighed.

Damon walked closer to the cell, "Well then we'll find some." nodding to Alaric

"No, just stay out of this, Damon. You getting involved is only going to make

matters worse."

He rolled his eyes, "Listen, Liz…"

Liz snapped, "Don't make me put you in that cell with him!"

Line Break

"Elena you're here." Chelsy shortly grunted from the top of the stairs, "Come on, Johanna is up here"

Elena nodded her head and walked up stairs. She walked into her sisters room, "Johanna," Elena whispered. Johanna face was red and her under eyes were puffy. Elena ran to Johanna and gave her a hug, "I am so sorry. I am so sorry… I should have listened to you."

Chelsy rolled her eyes, "Wow she finally admits it." she muttered. Grant nudged her.

Johanna let her sister hold her, "What do you mean?" Johanna asked weakly.

"Elena she doesn't remember." Grant said slowly. Elena looked up at the warlock and then to the werewolf.

"Please tell me what is going on," Johanna demanded quietly, "Please Elena is here now. What.. what don't I remember?"

Chelsy sighed, "Johanna you died the night of the car accident but because you are a gypsy… you came back. You were immortal."

"You were immortal for a whole year but a very powerful witch tried to kill you and your power," Grant stated grabbing ahold of Johanna's hand, "You fought her, Jo, but she was still able to complete half the spell. You became mortal again."

Johanna gasped, "I don't remember a whole year." Grant nodded, "I… how can I not remember?"

"I don't know but Grant is working with another Gypsy to find a way to get your memories back." Chelsy stated positively.

"There is someone else like me?" Johanna questioned.

"You will meet him tomorrow," Grant said with a smile, "His name is Xavier and he loves you like a sister. He did not want to overwhelm you today."

Elena cut in as she saw her sister become overwhelmed, "You can do this. Johanna we will help you every step of the way."

Flashback

"Runners take your mark" A loud voice echoed across the track.

Johanna lowered to her position and took a quick peek back to her parent and Jeremy. She smiled before stretching out into her stance.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, "This is it" she thought.

The gun was fired and Johanna was off. All her energy and focus narrowed to her path. She could not hear her Dad yelling or see the girls around her. Her speed increased as she saw the finish line.

"Do or Do not" she quietly chanted in her head. When she crossed the finish line Johanna looked to either side of her and noticed no one was near her. She had won.

A smile grew on her face and she heaved for oxygen. In this moment nothing could stop her.

After a long night of celebration with her team friends and family Johanna was ready to go to bed. She was drying her long golden hair when she heard crying from her sisters room.

Johanna walked into Elena's room, "Lena what's wrong?"

Elena quickly tried to dry her tears, "Oh nothing, Joey, I am good. I am good."

"Don't lie to me. I am your twin I can since your pain." Johanna smirked walking over to Elena's window seat. Joining her sister on the seat, she just stared deeply at Elena, "So what's really got you down?"

Elena rubbed her eyes and moaned a little, "I am failing Biology. If I am failing I can't cheer. If I can't cheer what else will I do to impress the Miss. Mystic Falls board."

"You know just because Mom wants you to do Miss. Mystic Falls doesn't mean you have to do it." Johanna stated.

"Yes yes it does because that would make her happy. You make mom and dad so proud with your sports," Elena raised her eyebrows, "and Jeremy makes both of them laugh. I want to do something monumental for the family too." She looks back down at her journal.

"I get it," Elena looked at Johanna with disbelief, "No seriously, Lena, I used to just sit at recess because of my asthma. I never did anything worth bragging. I mean I think getting to level 90 in world of war craft is a big deal," Elena giggled, "but I get it. You can get your biology grade up." Johanna stated confidently.

"I have no idea how." Elena scoffed.

"Uhh Bonnie and I both aced AP biology last year. We will help you every step of the way. Elena you can do this, seriously." Johanna hugged her sister.

"What do you always say, 'do or do not'" Elena starts and both the girls finish the quote, "There is no try." they started to laugh.

Line Break

Johanna laid in bed and was about to fall asleep. Fredrick appeared by her bed, "Ahh now we can talk freely."

Johanna sat up quickly, "Get out."

"Why would I do that. I am having so much fun." Fredrick grinned darkly, "Tell me, darling, have they told you about the people you have killed?" he asked.

"What? I- I haven't killed anyone." Johanna said shakily.

"No? You don't seem so sure."

Johanna gritted her teeth, "Get out of my head."

Fredrick laughed, "No can do darling. Just like that old man can't see his grandchildren anymore."

"Shut up." Johanna held her ears to block the man out.

"Oh you can't get rid of me that easily. Just like that little quarterback you killed can never go to college. I believe his name was Cort." Fredrick said inside Johanna's head.

She gasped, "No I… didn't kill Cort." she whispered.

Fredrick leaned in, "You will slowly start to remember the monster you had become. Johanna your friends are trying to protect you. But did you ever think… just maybe that the witch that tried to kill you was doing you and all of this earth a favor."

Johanna teared up, "Your lying." she growled.

The man leaned back in the chair, "See for yourself. If you are so sure you aren't a monster fall asleep. If you don't have a memory of your murders well then you can say I told you so." he winked at her and then disappeared.

Johanna sat up and turned the light on. "hahahahahah" she heard Fredrick laugh in her head as she rocked back and forth.


	21. Break On Through

**Hey friends I dunno how the format is gonna turn out if it is funky I will go in and fix it!**

**WARNING* this is a very dark chapter. There is some talk of suicide, and self harm. Please read with caution. **

**I hope you all enjoy! I love you all thank you for the reviews and support! Keep on doing what your doing and I will keep on doing what I am doing. I love you all - Savy**

Alaric lays down on an MRI couch and is about to go into the MRI scanner. While, Elena and Meredith are in the control room and Meredith is preparing the scanner.

Elena watched her last guardian closely, "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" Elena asked.

Meredith pressed a button, "Well, then we'll deal with that too," A nurse technician slid Alaric inside the machine. Alaric stared at his reflection in the mirror placed above him.

"When did you suspect him?" Elena began to question again, "That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?"

"It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies."

"But then, why did you protect him?"

"Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like...I don't know, I- I just kind of want to help him." She looked to Alaric. He continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror in the MRI machine. Suddenly, the reflection glared down at him, but Alaric is not making the same expression. Alaric started to panic.

Meredith noticed and started to speak to him over the intercom, "Everything alright in there?"

Alaric closed his eyes and opened them, he looked at his reflection again, its expression is the same as his, "Yeah. Yeah, everything's okay."

After all the scanning was complete Alaric was escorted back into a room to change. Elena walked in once he was dressed, "Meredith says that everything is normal." she sighed.

"Yeah, well, everything is normal," he put his watch back on, "because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach." Alaric looked down at the Gilbert ring, which is the only thing he hadn't picked back up, "Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who wore that ring."

"Look, I'm gonna call Bonnie, the rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage." Alaric pushed the ring towards Elena.

"Take it. I don't want it any more." Elena reluctantly picked it up and looked at Alaric.

"You ready to ditch this House of Horrors?" Damon stood at the doorway, "Oof, you look terrible." he said to Alaric.

"Yeah, let me...let me check outta here." Alaric left the room and Elena rolled her eyes at Damon and gave him a hateful look before walking out too.

Elena is walked out to her car with Damon following, "Don't worry about him, take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody."

She turned and scoffed at him, "What is wrong with you? How could you just go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl?"

"Oh right, I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we're talking about Stefan." he stated sarcastically.

She walked back towards him, "You stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl."

Damon challenged her by closing the gap between them, "I didn't let him do anything, if you want to get nit-picky about it, I made him."

"Why would you do that?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Because we're vampires, Elena." he stated bluntly, "We need human blood to survive. We're predators, not puppies."

"Well, Stefan found a way around it before." she quipped.

"Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he has repeatedly fallen off of. What he needs to learn is control."

"He was able to manage when he was drinking my blood. Small amounts every single day."

"Ah, yes, back when you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns."

"I'm just saying, maybe you're not the right person to be teaching Stefan about self-control."

Damon was about to walk away while Elena got into her car. He stopped and turned to her, "How is your sister?"

Elena looked at him gently, "She is okay. I left early this morning but I know she was trying to go to school today." Damon nodded.

{scene change}

Johanna Grant Andra and Chelsy sat together at a table in the Cafeteria of Mystic Fall's high. "So here I am practically sprawled out on the floor with my books under me and then all the sudden I hear from behind me 'oh shit' and thats when," Andrea is vividly told the story of when Johanna and her really got close this year, "You just fall right over me. You were laughing I was laughing and I am pretty sure the whole group of students in the hallway were laughing." Andrea giggled along with Chelsy Johanna and Grant.

They insisted for Johanna to stay home but she refused. She wanted to go back to whatever normal was for her and she did not want to be left alone, "Remember," Chelsy begins, "when we had that movie night we had like two weeks ago?"

Grant laughed, "Oh my god! Ok Johanna you are gonna love this," He said laughing.

"You were scrolling through netflix and found this weird movie called 'White bird in a Blizzard' and when I say weird Jo-bug I mean crazy, murder mystery with an insane mom…"

The word murder lingered in the gypsy's head and, shortly after memories started to flood in

Johanna was really trying to listen, she was but, all she could think about was the nightmares she had last night. Johanna fell into her mind…

_"Jo please… it's okay calm dow-" Chelsy begged._

_"No! I… Chelsy you don't understand… I feel everything and all the emotions come back to one thing and that is hunger!." _

_Johanna bit into Cort's neck. _

_"The want to rip someone open feed on them and then do it a thousand more times and grovel in the lives lost…" _

_She unlatched from the boys neck with a smirk plastered on her face. _

_Her mind then turned to he moment she bit the random stranger. The old man who fredrick said could no longer visit his grandkids. She looked at the old man and said, "I am just so thirsty." _

_"That is what I am now no better than a vampire because I am a monster!"_

"No!" Johanna snapped out of her trance standing up from the table. She heaved heavily and then noticed her friends staring at her with concerned looks.

"Are you okay Joey?" Andrea asked.

Grant stood up next to her, "Was it Fredrick again?"

Johanna pulled away from Grant before he could touch her, "I gotta go to class… I will catch you guys later." she quickly grabbed her bag and left. It was all to much. Her friends were trying so hard to get her to remember or to make her feel included in what once was her life. But, Johanna could not even listen without thinking of the nightmares or when Fredrick would show up again. She quickly walked out of the cafeteria and made her way to her locker. It's not what locker she remembered having but, Chelsy showed her the locker and all of her new classes this morning. The immortal version of herself seemed fun and brave. When Johanna heard her friends talk about the sassy strong girl that she was just two days ago. She couldn't believe it.

Johanna opened her locker. 'At least It's the same lock,' she thought. She looked at the few pictures placed on her locker door. She remembered Grant saying she went to California for her Junior year. That made her mad, 'How could I leave my family like that?' That would have never happened if she hadn't died. Johanna looked down at the next picture it was her with Grant and two girls she did not know and the one next to that was an old photo. She remembered that one it was her families christmas photo. Johanna and Elena were seven and Jeremey was five. She smiled and whipped away some stray tears that fell on her cheek. Johanna took a deep breath and grabbed her history book closing the locker.

"You know I had no idea monsters could cry?" Fredrick appeared beside her locker. Johanna jumped nervously.

"Leave me alone." she whispered and looked around to see if anyone was in the hallway. Johanna turned from the ghost and started to walk away.

But, Fredrick caught up to her, "Oh come on, how can I leave? You are the only one who see's me."

Johanna stopped walking and stared at the ground, "I don't care. I do not want you near me. I do not want your constant medaling in my life!" she looked up to see Fredrick had disappeared and she could now see Chelsy. Her eyes were bugged out and Johanna could see her best friend trying not to cry. Johanna had not realized Chelsy standing there. Whenever Fredrick seemed to be near that was all she could focus on.

"Chelsy I…" she could not even begin her sentence before her best friend ran away. Johanna stood there in the middle of the hallway. Then she started to hear a slow clap, clap, clap from behind her.

"Man you really are a monster." Fredrick said. He started to laugh. Johanna looked at him and then ran.

'I gotta get out of here.' she thought.

{scene change}

Xavier walked out of Chelsy's guest bedroom and sat down on the couch. He grabbed his phone and went to Johanna and his messages. He read over the last texts they had sent.

Johanna: Hey I am gonna head out, I don't want to over stay my welcome.

Xavier: Wait, Johanna, where are you?

Johanna: I am walking to my car. X have fun with Kol you two need to catch up.

Xavier: Okay please be safe. Text me when you get home.

Johanna: I will, I will 3

Xavier covered his mouth with his hand and moved his hand down smoothing his scruff out. He stood up and grabbed his keys. Walking out and moving straight to his car Xavier hastily drove away.

He turned onto a street but broke quickly. Johanna stood in the middle of the street. She was crossing and, looked at Xavier. She held her hand up and mouthed sorry then continued walking. Xavier put his hand up and then started to drive again. 'She didn't even recognize me.'

He picked up his phone and dialed, "I just saw her. No, she did not recognize me…"

{scene change}

Sage and Damon are walked together in the woods, "Finn, really?"

She looked back at him, "He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever."

"How did you know?" he asked curiously.

Sage laughed, "I don't know it was just this feeling. All I knew was I wanted to be with him forever then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since. Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends."

"Oh god no. She is more annoying than her brother."

"Good, cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore." She growled.

"Ah, she's been extra lurk-y lately. She wants something from me. Can't figure out what it is though."

Sage wriggled her eyebrows, "Why don't you get inside her head and find out?"

Damon scoffed, "Cause it's impossible. She's too strong."

"I bet I could get in there."

"Sage, she's an Original. It's not gonna happen."

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. That is if you want my help." Sage passed Damon. While he stood still debating what he was going to do.

{scene change}

Johanna walked aimlessly around her room. Everything was scattered around her room; pictures, books, journals, and clothes. She looked at a journal of hers from what she believed was her time in California.

She read, "Weston is trying to help me control my cravings and I may get herbs from Terra or Katie," she flipped through more pages, "The herbs work but once they stop working all I can feel is my cravings… its like they are on steroids."

"You never did listened to me." Fredrick sat at her desk.

"I never wrote about you." Johanna grumbled frantically flipping through more pages.

"You did sweetheart, I just went by a different name." he smirked.

Johanna looked down at her journal, "He calls me sweetheart and darling. Oh my gosh his voice is really dreamy. Weston is one of the best things in my life…" she looked up, "you you are him. The boyfriend who was 'good for me' I don't buy it." she shook her head.

"Oh believe it. yes we loved each other but, you could never gain control even for me" Fredrick looked down sadly, "That is why the witch was going to kill you. But you were so afraid of death. You ran from her mercy killing because you were a coward." he sounded like he was mocking someone.

Johanna tried to cover her ears, "No!"

Grant walked into her room and saw his best friend in a withered mess. She cowered away from something as she leaned on her bed, "Johanna?" he asked her.

Johanna looked up and smiled slightly "Grant." she breathed out in relief, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Locater spell." he stated.

"Oh… right you are a wizard and Andrea and Caroline are vampires. Bonnie is a witch she tried to kill me," she stood up and walked closer to him, "Chelsy and Tyler are werewolves. But but but," she was trying to remember something, "Tyler is half vampire. Meredith Smith is dead. Jenna is dead. Cort is dead…." she looked off and her eyes seemed to glaze over.

Grant noticed the dark circles under her eyes. The blood shot hazel eyes he looked at were terrified. Her hair was frizzy like she had been grabbing at it and scratching her scalp.

"Hey lets not worry about all those details right now. You should rest."

"Rest?" she started to laugh. "How how can I rest?"

"Is that ghost still in your head?" Grant asked.

Johanna looked behind Grant's right shoulder and Fredrick stood in the door way. She whimpered a little as tears started to fall, "why why did you say anything about him?"

She backed away, "Go away!" she yelled at the ghost.

Grant looked at the doorway and then back at the gypsy, "Is he here?"

"Why go away? Johanna I am here to protect Grant." Fredrick said from his spot.

Johanna vigorously shook her head, "I wouldn't hurt him! I wouldn't hurt Grant. I-I wouldn't hurt you Grant." she said quickly.

"I know you wouldn't" he said sympathetically.

"How do you know?" Fredrick laughed, "Johanna you do not remember your worst self but I do. You are a monster. You would hurt anyone. You need to end this."

Grant was trying to get closer to Johanna slowly.

"I am not a monster!" She yelled pulling at the root of her hair, "I wouldn't"

"Then why did you kill those people? Why did you hurt David the night you died? You at least remember that don't you?" He saw her remember, "You do… you are afraid of being alone just like you were afraid to die."

Grant touched her arm, "Don't Grant! Stay back."

"No Johanna, I trust you. Let me help you."

"Let let go of me! I may hurt you." she struggled. Grant refused to release her and she cried out in fear. When she yelled, Johanna's powers flew out of her. Grant was pushed backwards.

"See I told you. You monster." Fredrick said from behind her.

She gasped, "No no no no no… I am so so sorry, Grant.." she said running out of the room.

Grant stood up slowly, "Johanna wait!" he called after her.

{scene change}

Chelsy walked up to Johanna's room with a grimore in hand. Andrea and Grant were already there. He was sitting on her bed with his elbows resting on his thighs. Andrea was comforting him. Grant held onto a picture of Johanna and him.

"Fredrick is driving her insane. He is saying something to her." Grant stood up, "Give me the grimore." he wiped away a tear.

"Grant…" Chelsy spoke in a whisper.

Grant grabbed the book, "No, Chelsy, no you walked away from her. When you know she is not herself right now. You complain about Elena, look at yourself."

"I know I messed up okay but do not become an asshole becau-"

"Because what? Because my best friend could be out there thinking she is nothing that she is less than perfect. She thinks she is a monster. Right now I have the right to be any way I want to be." Grant argued.

Chelsy growled and went to say something else but Andrea stood in the middle of them, "Both of you enough! This won't help Johanna. Bottom line is we all love her and know she is being terrorized by a ghost. Grant start looking at spells that could cut Fredrick's tie with Johanna. Chelsy we need a back up plan. I could get some supplies from Meredith. We need to keep Johanna safe. She may try to hurt herself if she thinks she is a monster."

"Oh come on… do we really think Johanna would actually try to hurt herself?" Chelsy asked.

Andrea looked down, "When I thought I was a monster I was trying anything just to kill myself."

Chelsy shook her head, "Yeah but Johanna is…"

"Johanna has a history… with that" Grant said quietly, "Johanna may… may do something if she is in a bad mind set. It hasn't happened in years but she may."

"I have an idea." Chelsy stated.

{scene change}

Johanna ran and, when she couldn't run anymore she walked and, when she could no longer walk she collapsed. Her vision was blurry and her heart was beating faster than what she assumed was possible. It was dark outside and the moon was high in the sky. Trees surrounded her.

"Finally you are done." She heard the familiar haunting voice, "I am impressed you really must have been a good runner." Johanna screamed loudly, "well that was dramatic." Fredrick laughed.

The gypsy stood up and faced her terrorizer, "LEAVE ME!" She shouted lifting a hand up towards him. A tree branch launched it's self toward Fredrick but it went right through him. She started to shake as the trees rustled in the wind she created. A tornado of daubery flew around her.

Fredrick walked closer and closer. Johanna countered his movement with more things she spelled to attack his invincible form. Once he was only a step away Johanna growled and jumped at him but fell on her knees. He began to laugh, "And your true colors are revealed."

She let her arms give out and she cradled herself in the dirt, "You were trying to kill me." he spoke loudly in her ear. "I can tell this is hard for you. living. You changed when you were immortal thats how you survived but now how can you survive. Your power is not meant for a mortal body, love. Your mortal emotions cannot handle the guilty of ruthless blood lust." his voice mesmerized Johanna's broken mind as she slowly started to sit up, "You need peace, Johanna." she nodded, "You need to protect Elena and Jermey, how can you do that when every second of every day you could lose control and kill them. They have people to protect them. Your job is done, Lets end it together."

Johanna heard something crack from behind her and she turned to see a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. She saw him early today when he almost hit her with his car, "Stay away.." She said the wind picking up around her.

"I know you do not remember me but we have met before." He spoke as two other tall men came from the shadows. One was blonde and his hair was curled slightly, while the other one had dark brown eyes that matched his hair.

"Hello sweetheart." The blonde one said with a sad smile.

"I could… I need to… stay back please." she started to cry.

"Please Johanna calm down. We are here to help. Fredrick is lying to you he wants you dead for a reason." Xavier calmly stated.

Johanna could feel herself becoming weak but she stood her ground, "I am a murder."

Xavier's eyes watered, "No.."

"Yes, I hurt Chelsy and Grant. I can't control it."

"Johanna you can. I promise you can but you need to calm down. You are hurting yourself."

Johanna looked at the slits appearing on her arms and she felt metallic in her mouth, "I am killing myself."

"and to stop you have to calm down." Xavier yelled over the now raging wind.

"I cannot stop. I am sorry"

"Bloody hell." Kol mumbled before rushing Johanna.

"Kol wait!" Xavier yelled but He had already injected Johanna with a sedative and she fell into his arms.

Klaus and Xavier joined Kol, "What the hell, Kol?" Xavier asked angrily.

"There was no reasoning with her, mate." Klaus spoke for his brother, "This is similar to something I have experienced. She is past the point of sanity. For now we need to get her indoors and hooked up to a iv."

Xavier took Johanna from Kol and held her close, "I am so sorry." He whispered at the girl.

{scene change}

Xavier, Klaus, Chely and Grant stood in a room on the second floor of the Mikealson Mansion, Grant was reading another grimoire relentlessly trying to find a spell, "Damn it!" he shouted.

"She will be safe for now," Kol walked in, "Andrea got Meredith to give her six vials of powerful tranquilizers. They should keep her down for a large amount of time but with her gypsy blood it may be harder to keep her down."

Chelsy walked over to Grant with another book, "Thank you." he nodded.

"I can stay and watch over her." Chelsy spoke up, "Is that okay?" She asked Klaus.

"Of course, sweetheart. I will be here to help."

Xavier nodded to Kol, "I believe there are more grimoire's in my luggage at Chelsy's house. Do you mind going to get that?"

"On it." Kol rushed out.

Xavier got his keys and phone then started to walk out the door, "Where are you going?" Chelsy asked.

"Getting a plan B." he shouted.

{scene change}

Damon watched as the pages of the milling records are being burnt in his fireplace. He was crotched down with a towel lazily wrapped around his waste and was holding onto a metal prong. Sage walked up behind him, "Rebekah just left." She rested her hands on the back of a couch.

"Happy, I hope."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

He turned slightly, "Yep. 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came an old white oak tree that was used to make the Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's gonna chase her tail for a long time." Damon smirked

"So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?"

"Yep." he said popping the 'p' at the end.

Sage walked a little closer, "You see how this could be a problem for me, right?"

Damon stopped watching the fire and set the prong back in its place. He looked over to sage and got up walking over to her, "Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something, I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him."

Sage rushed in front of him, "You even think about touching Finn and I will kill that girl you love."

Damon clinched his jaw, "Alright, let's make a deal. You let me kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes. It's a promise." he spoke softly.

"I see you have been busy." the two vampires heard from behind them. Xavier was standing at the entrance into the library.

Sage turned to see it was Xavier and gasped, "Xavier? how are you-"

"Still alive? Luck, I suppose." he smiled darkly. Sage turned to Damon then sped out of the room.

Damon was about to go after her but the Xavier spoke, "Let her go, Damon. We have much to discuss." Xavier sat down and Damon followed sitting across from him, "You know Damon I told you the truth about Johanna and your bond in hopes that you would want to draw closer to her. and now I overheard that you not only slept with Rebekah but probably Sage as well."

"I can't help who I am. I am not big on commitment." Damon quipped.

"No? Is that why you told Johanna you would wait for her. See Damon I know about every interaction you have had with Johanna and I know that this is not who you truly are," Xavier leans forward, "Sure.. this is who you want people to believe you are. That is why you made Chelsy believe you were leaving Johanna for good yesterday but in reality you stood by her window for as long as you could."

Damon's face changed from cocky to shocked while Xavier smirked, "How did you-"

"You will come to find a gypsy can read mind even when there is vervain in your system," Xavier stood up and began to pace, "Johanna will get her memories back sooner or later and because you are immortal it doesn't matter how long it will take."

"Yes it does. She is mortal now." Damon said walking to his bourbon.

"Damon I am going to intrust you with some information, that no one can know."

"And how do you know you can trust me with this?"

"Because it will give you what you want. Johanna does not have her full power yet because not every gypsy is dead. When the time comes I will willingly pass so that Johanna can have her true birth right. My death will give her immortality." Damon was shocked. Xavier continued, "So yes Damon you can wait for her to remember and you will."

"Is that all you came to do, threaten me like a protective father?"

Xavier squinted his eyes, "No. I came to tell you that as we speak Johanna is locked up in a room where she can't hurt herself because she has been seeing the ghost of Fredrick and he has made her believe she is a vial monster. Grant has been relentlessly looking for a spell to block Fredrick from her. Chelsy and Klaus have been watching over her. Kol has gotten sedatives from Andrea. Everyone is doing their part. However, I don't think the spell will be found in time. Johanna's powers are stronger now that she is in her natural mortal state if she wanted to kill herself she could."

"How could I possibly help?"

"With a soul bond comes power. You think you feel the bond now but you truly have not felt it until you unleash it's power. One soul mate will initiate the bond. That person will then have more pull on the other soul. If it comes down to it, Damon, you have to do this." Xavier pleaded.

"But what if she wouldn't want me to have power over her like that?"

"Unfortunately you may not have an option. Trust me, if she died you would become a shell of who you-."

"I will do it." Damon interrupted.

{scene change}

Chelsy sat in Klaus's art studio and looked at all the different pictures. Klaus walked in, "You painted all of these?" she asked.

He smirked and sat down on the table facing Chelsy, "I did."

"Klaus Mickealson is actually an artistic majestic soul… I would not peg you for that." she giggled.

"I am certain many things about me would surprise you." He looked gently at the girl.

Her giggle died down, "and I am just a simple small town girl."

"Oh no," Klaus said almost automatically, "you may be from a small town but, love, you are anything but simple." He moved to sit next to her his deep blue eyes staring in her blue green eyes. She did not dare to look away, "This is one of the reasons I like you, little wolf."

"What's that?" she breathlessly asked.

"You are not afraid to look me in the eye." Klaus spoke his eyes darting to her lips. They both started to lean in but then a scream erupted from the second floor.

Chelsy gasped, "We forgot to give her her next dose of sedative." She rushed upstairs.

"Chelsy wait she could be dangerous!" Klaus said hurrying after her.

Chelsy grabbed the sedative off the table outside the room Johanna was in. She was about to walk into the room when Klaus grabbed her arm, "You cannot go in there."

"She is my best friend and she could be killing herself."

"She could kill you on accident." Klaus argued.

Chelsy scoffed, "It is not her fault that I got distracted by you! I need to help her."

"If you are killed by Johanna and she survives the night. She would not be able to live with herself."

"Klaus let go of me!" Chelsy yelled her scream matching the pitch of Johanna's.

Xavier and Damon walked up the stairs, "What is going on?" Xavier yelled walking over to the table with the doctor's supplies, "She hasn't gotten the next sedative. What the bloody hell happened?"

Chelsy struggled in Klaus's arms, "I am so sorry Johanna!" She yelled tears falling from her eyes.

Grant and Kol walked in with a book in hand, "I have a spell to try but Johanna has to be calm. All her power is raging right now. It's almost like a force field against wizard magic." Kol walked over to where Xavier was. He glanced at the supplies he set out, "Where is the scalpel? The scalpel is gone." suddenly Johanna's screams stopped.

Damon, instinctually ran into the room she was in and shut the door. Johanna held a scalpel in her hand she looked at it like a curious child. Damon appeared in the room and, her power was swirling around her.

{Scene change}

"I am a monster." Johanna whispered to herself. She was looking towards Damon but it was as if someone was in front of him. "That's right Johanna but it's okay." Fredrick spoke to her through her mind.

Johanna's eyes darkened and turned silver, "NO IT'S NOT!" She yelled her powers growing and the wind picked up around her.

"Its okay because you can end it." Fredrick said gently looking down at the small tool in her hand.

Johanna looked down to the scalpel, "I can?" she asked helplessly. "Yes" she heard the man whisper.

Damon tried to call her name as he watched his soul mate raise the scalpel to her throat. He panicked and Xavier's words entered his mind, "One soul mate will initiate the bond. That person will then have more pull on the other soul."

He did not want to have an overwhelming control over Johanna. It did not feel right but she could not hear him. He had to save her in any way he knew how. He took a deep breathe and the shouted, "Johanna!"

Almost immediately Johanna's glazed eyes looked past what was blocking Damon. Her eyes returned to the hazel that he loved. But the scalpel she held was still pressed at the base of her neck, "You?" she said quietly.

"Johanna this is not you." Damon said slowing inching towards the fragile girl.

"I killed people. Did you know, I killed people?" she asked with a guilty heart.

"Johanna you had to. You fed on blood and because you tried to suppress it. You lost control sometimes."

"What about Cort? You did that one for fun remember? REMEMBER!" Fredrick shouted in her mind.

Johanna whimpered, "I killed Cort for…f-for fun" She stuttered out a sentence like she did not want to say. Johanna's eyes started to glaze back over he was loosing her.

"Hey look at me," Damon snapped, "Johanna stay with me." He commanded. "Put the scalpel down."

She looked conflicted, "I… I am a monster and I deserve this." she cried.

Damon growled, "That is not you talking. That is Fredrick. Grant is working on a spell right now to get Fredrick blocked from you. You have to put the scalpel down." he begged.

"I can't… I can't" she shook her head.

The vampire took a deep breathe trying to use this new found connect with her. "Okay keep it there but do not kill yourself." His voice hit Johanna like a ton of bricks, "Do not kill yourself, understood?" he said his blue eyes staring deep into hers.

"Yes" she whispered.

Damon walked to her. If the connection truly worked her powers would no longer affect him. He pasted by the tornado of wind around her. He stood in front of her and touched her shoulders deepening their connection.

She breathed in his smell and closed her eyes. A sensation of relaxation poured over her and her powers stopped. She opened her eyes to see Damon's gentle blue eyes looking back. Johanna remembered their intensity from the first time she ran into him.

"Johanna," Damon said softly, "hand me the scalpel ." he commanded.

Johanna removed the weapon from her neck slowly and with a shaky hand she set it in Damon's hand, "Good good girl." he said with a large weight of his chest. He threw it across the room and turned back to his gypsy. She stood there staring a second longer before her legs gave out. She fell onto him and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"I got you," he kissed the top of her head gently, "I got you." he whispered.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
